


Onwards

by biohazard603



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazard603/pseuds/biohazard603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Rhaegar watches Elia fall in love with someone else. Also some political stuff. </p>
<p>My first fanfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Westeros is a Constitutional Monarchy. The Targaryens are the royal family. The parliament overrode Aerys so no one dies. But Robert still started a massive search for Lyanna. Also Rhaegar sends for a doctor in Dorne which is how they are found and why Lyanna survives childbirth.

              Elia couldn’t concentrate. Rhaegar was coming back today. With Lyanna Stark. From Dorne. Elia closed her eyes and took a deep breath and pinched her nose. Her eyes stung and her heart ached at that thought.  But she had cried enough. She brought her attention back to the clothes in her closet. What should she wear to greet him?  Should she wear Targrayen colors? She was certainly going to dress Rhaenys and Aegon in red and black. Even if Rhaegar had a new son **Aegon** was still first in line for the throne. Yes, both her children would wear _Targrayen_ colors. Maybe she should as well. All of King’s Landing was camped outside the palace grounds waiting to see the reunion. Elia began shifting through her dresses. It would be good for her children’s image if she looked like a true Targrayen – _bride_. That thought stopped in its tracks as she found something she had forgotten. Behind all of the gowns was Elia’s wedding cloak. The one that Rhaegar had placed on her shoulders. She reached up and pulled it off its hanger. It was thick and soft in her hands. She felt a familiar heartache and for a split-second she thought she might cry. But it was just a thought.

                Elia ended up wearing a dress that was a deep rich purple. She couldn’t bring herself to wear a dress that was the same colors as her wedding cloak. And the colors of her maiden house would not have been well-received by anyone, except the Dornish, but they were not who she had to please. So she chose a dark purple the color of royalty. It didn’t suit her skin tone as well as she liked but she doubted anyone would think her pretty regardless of what she wore. Her hair was done in a southern fashion an intricate updo with precious gems woven in. She wore a matching diamond earring and necklace set Rhaella had gifted her and a very uncomfortable pair of shiny high heels.

               Elia kept a smile plastered on her face as she shifted a squirming Aegon into a more comfortable position in her arms and gently pulled Rhaenys’s fingers off her gown. She slipped one hand into her daughters and told her to wave to the crowd. They stood on palace grounds with Rhaella, Viserys, and Daenerys who had arrived from Dragonstone just yesterday. They all wore black and red with Elia the odd one out. Elia began questioning her outfit choice as cameras flashed. There was a giant crowd surrounding them – screaming, crying, taking pictures, and waving signs. All adoring fans of the royal family.

               Elia glanced up at Rhaella only to find the older woman looking back at her. Rhaella looked regal as her crown glistened in the sun. But up-close Elia could tell she was worn-out. She gave Elia a warm smile before looking down and catching her granddaughters free hand in her own. Rhaenys giggled as her grandmother placed a kiss on the back of her hand. The crowd erupted into cheers and screams as Elia and Rhaella both looked up. Rhaegar, Lyanna, and the kingsguard had arrived.


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar returns home and nothing is the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read, left kudos, and/or commented! Also in this story Lyanna was 18 when she ran off with Rhaegar soon after her high school graduation. For her to not even have had the opportunity to finish high school like a normal kid before getting trapped in that palace in this modern world was too angsty for me.

** Rhaegar P.O.V **

                      The cheering was deafening and thunderous but for Rhaegar nothing more than a buzz in the background.  Rhaenys ran out to greet him and he scooped her up in his arms and pressed a kiss to her temple. He hadn’t realized how much he missed his daughter until now. Her soft hands ran experimentally over his bearded face. It was the first time she had ever seen her father so hairy. He paused as he took a moment to admire his daughter. She had grown so big in the year that he had been gone. She did look so much like her mother but her eyes proved she was no Martell. Rhaegar smiled as he kissed her once more and then resumed walking. Rhaella was the first one to greet him as he approached. She pulled him into a hug and kissed both his cheeks.  The noise of the crowd covered up whatever she said and his brother was the next to embrace him. He smiled and ruffled Viserys’s hair with one hand.  He glanced over at Elia who stood carrying a babe in her arms. His son he realized as she offered a tiny smile in response. He pushed Viserys off of him gently and put Rhanyes down.

                      His attempt at embracing Elia was awkward. She, thinking that he was reaching for his son, held Aegon out. Rhaegar slipped his hands around her waist and found her shoulder in his neck while Aegon dangled outside of their hug. Elia accidently hit his chin as she tried to bring Aegon back towards her. Rhaegar tried not to feel upset as he untangled himself. He had been hoping for a warmer response.  

                     Lyanna caught his eye as he picked up Aegon for the first time. She was carrying his other son, Jon, and looking at Aegon. He smiled at her when she shifted her attention to him and received a small uneasy smile back.  She was soon distracted by Rhaella who gave her a smile and asked to see her new grandson. Rhanyes and Viseryes both came over to look as well.

                    Aegon was not a quiet babe. He began to cry and reach for Elia after a silent minute of observing his father. Aegon was the spitting image of Rhaegar himself. Aegon looked exactly like what Rhaegar dreamed the prince that was promised would be. Rhaegar was excited, after Jon had been born, in place of the Visenya he expected, his faith in the prophecy had diminished. But now he was delighted. He _obviously_ had not been completely wrong. Not when Aegon looked like something out of a dream. He looked up at Elia as he rocked slightly in an effort to console his prince. Rhager’s glee soon died at Elia’s face. She met his grin with a horrified expression and reached out and took Aegon back into her arms. He watched as she cooed softly wiping Aegon’s tears away. She avoided Rhager’s gaze as she took Rhanyes by the hand and pulled her along back inside as Rhaella ushered everyone else inside as well.                                      

**  
**

** Elia P.O.V **

                  The Mad King.  Rhaegar looked exactly like his father when that grin broke out on his face. His beard was upturned and he even had that glint in his eyes Areys did when he was watching something burn. Elia felt as though she was watching the Mad King hold her son. And all the memories of Areys burning animals alive, beating and raping Rhaella, and clamoring for the death of innocent people came to the front of her mind. She watched in an almost semi-conscious state as father and son stared at each other.

                  It was her son’s cries that woke her. Her baby wailed and turned in Rhaegar’s arms stretching his arms trying to reach her. It took all Elia had to keep from snatching Aegon away from Rhaegar. But she couldn’t. It broke her heart to hear her son cry but she was also aware of the sea of people surrounding her. Watching her and reminding her that it was Rhaegar’s name that gave her children safety and power here, not hers. She wondered if they knew, actually truly knew, how deep madness ran in the Targaryen family. While it was no secret there was mental illness in royal family Elia doubted anyone really understood.  

                When Rhaegar met her eyes she extended her arms immediately a silent request to be handed her son. Rhaegar’s face fell but he complied handing over Aegon. She immediately began fussing over him. “Mamas right here” she reassured her son as she wiped his tears. “I’m never going to leave you” she whispered placing a kiss on his cheek. His crying had stopped and Elia felt her heart swell with love as he grinned back at her. Rhaella was ushering everyone inside and Elia turned looking for Rhaneys. Elia felt Rhaegar’s gaze as she grabbed her daughters hand but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

                It was only inside the safety of the palace walls away from the curious public that Elia allowed herself to look at Lyanna. Elia could see why Rhaegar had fallen for her. She had pale white skin that made a beautiful contrast with dark hair. Lyanna had red lips and a lovely face. She was fuller than Elia had ever been and Elia felt a pang of jealousy. Their eyes met and both women looked away.

                Rhaella did most of the talking and Elia was grateful. Everyone chose to wash up first before dinner. Elia noted that the clothes they were wearing were not Dornish- style. She had heard from Ashara, who was in Dorne for her daughter’s surgery, that the only clothes anyone was willing to sell for Lyanna to wear were the ones girls in brothels wore. And they refused to sell anything for the men.  It was a blatant insult. While Elia was grateful that Dorne was angry for her she was glad Doran had enough sense to send for more decent clothing. Reporters from all of Westeros had flocked to Dorne. It would have been a political disaster if Dorne had presented her with those clothes. He had clothes from the free cities sent in express ordered.

               She recalled the calls from her brothers when Rhaegar, Lyanna, and the kingsgaurd were discovered in Dorne. The tower that Rhaegar and Lyanna had run off too had been torn down by fuming Dornish people. Thousands had ripped it apart and pissed on the ruins.  It had been all over the news. Thankfully, it was far away from any Dornish cities because the smell was said to unbearable. The tower was renamed from the Tower of Joy to the Tower of Shit. Obryen told her they planned to turn the site into a land-fill.       

              Obryen had asked if she wanted them all sent back in body bags. Doran had shut down that option at once. It would mean major problems for Dorne if any of them died on Dornish soil. So Lyanna had the finest Dornish doctors tending to her and her babe. She was treated in a decent-sized city near the tower. It was too risky to transport her very far. They spent two weeks at that hospital before they left. None of the Dornish royal family had paid a visit (something every media outlet picked up on). When Lyanna was well enough for travel she along with Rhaegar and the kingsgaurd were put on a luxury jumbo jet with additional Dornish gaurds and a lifetime ban of them and all their kin from Dorne (With the exception of course of Elia and her children and Arthur’s family).

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Next chapter we will see what life was like for Elia after Rhaegar left and Ashara might make her debut! (No promises). Also I will attempt to write a Lyanna POV. Maybe. I am just afraid I won't do her justice. Also we will meet Lyanna's family next chapter (since no one died)! lol.


	3. Nothing is as Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am sorry this took so long I have been busy. Also I lied unfortunately we do not meet Lyanna's family in this chapter (we will for sure in the next one!). And this chapter is not about what Elia's life was like when Rhaegar was gone. (hides *next chapter I promise* I am sorry but the build up was too long and I really wanted to post)This chapter is dedicated to Elia and everyone who likes her!

** Elia P.O.V **

   Balerion, Rhaenys’s kitten, pounced on them when they arrived. Elia had brought her children with her to her chambers as the others went to clean themselves up for dinner. Elia set Aegon down on the bed and Rhaenys climbed up to sit next to him the kitten in her lap. Elia dismissed the maids waiting on them.  

   “Who was that lady mommy?” Rhaenys asked when they were alone. “Is she daddy’s new girlfriend? Was that baby _daddy’s_ new baby? Does he love them more than us?” Rhaenys voice softened towards the end but Elia still managed to catch what she said.

  Her very soul ached when Rhaenys asked that question. Her children deserved _so_ _much_ better. “Of course not darling” she said gathering up her children in her arms once more. Elia sat up leaning against the bed frame and snuggled them close. “My little dragons” she soothed. “My Rhaenys is the sweetest, cleverest, most beautiful girl in the whole world” she whispered into her daughter’s ear.

 A little while after some cuddles, kisses, compliments, and “I love yous” from her mother Rhaenys was back to normal. Said girl was now lounging at the foot of the bed watching dragon tales on T.V. petting her kitten distractedly. Elia had changed her into a more comfortable, lighter, red and _orange_ dress.  Likewise Elia also changed into a red and orange _Dornish_ dress. Elia was nursing Aegon in a rocking chair as she intended to put him down before dinner. It was earlier than his usual bedtime and Elia knew he would awaken during the night. But Elia felt it would be better for him to stay here.   

   When Rhaegar had first disappeared Elia had told her daughter that he had simply gone on a trip and that he would be back soon. She had done her best but she could not keep Rhaenys from the truth. Elia sniffled quietly and wiped her tears before anyone noticed. Explaining to Rhaenys that Rhaegar would be returning with another woman and a child, her future stepmother and half-brother, had been _hard_. Rhaenys was a child herself and she had so many questions that Elia had not been able to answer. “Why? What’s going to happen to us? Will we have to go away? Does papa not love us anymore?”

Elia was just grateful that neither of her children were in school yet, so there was no one to tell them all the vile rumors. Although, Rhaenys was already 4, so she would be starting school next year. Elia just prayed that everything would be settled down by then. She sighed and glanced down at Aegon who was still suckling peacefully. At least she could still shelter her son.     

Dinner was an awkward affair. It consisted mainly of Rhaenys and Viserys telling Rhaegar all that he had missed while he was gone. Rhaella did her best to keep up a pleasant conversation as well. Rhaegar tried to talk to her as well asking her questions and acting genuinely interested. But Elia could manage nothing but short terse replies and so their conversation didn’t last. He asked her about Aegon and Elia replied that he was sleeping.

Lyanna and Rhaegar sat next to each other and Elia couldn’t help noting that next to Rhaegar the girl seemed so _young_. She wondered if she was biased since she knew that Lyanna had only recently graduated from high school. She noted that Lyanna was not really eating but simply just playing with her food.

****

** Lyanna P.O.V **

Lyanna was so uncomfortable. It was hot and her dress (and the atmosphere) was unbearably stifling.  She stabbed the piece of meat on her plate with her fork. It was overdone. The heat reminded her of Dorne. She longed to be on the run with Rhaegar again. To run away and make love in the tower of joy again. Lyanna pouted slightly and stabbed the meat again over over absentmindedly.

She was brought out of her daydream at the sound of Elia saying her name. She glanced up surprised. She had not expected Rhaegar’s wife to address her. Elia, and Rhaella she noted, were watching her expectantly waiting for a reply. Lyanna realized she had been asked a question that she hadn’t heard. She felt her face heat up and glanced over at Rhaegar who was also watching her expectantly. Lyanna widened her eyes and tried to gesture to him via her face muscles that she hadn’t heard the question.

After what seemed like ages (in reality about one minute) Rhaegar seemed to understand and answered for her. “The rooms are more than comfortable” he said “I think Lyanna agrees as well.”  At that Lyanna looked back at Elia who was looking at Rhaegar with an unreadable expression on her face. “Yes” Lyanna managed to mumble out. Elia turned her focus back to her and gave a small smile that faded fast.

No one addressed Lyanna again but she sat waiting in rapt attention just in case. She snuck a few glances at Elia throughout. Princess Elia was the most _feminine_ person Lyanna had ever seen. She was petite with tan sun-kissed skin. Her hair was luxurious, looked silky, and had shiny gems woven in. Elia had dark brown eyes with long lashes and her eyebrows were on point. She had a small diamond stud in her nose and Lyanna noticed, with surprise, that her ears were triple-pierced. Her skin was blemish free, her nails were done in a perfect French manicure and her dress dipped slightly to reveal decent cleavage (A/N: This is Elia’s second pregnancy and she is still nursing. So her breasts have increased in size over time. Also I don’t think Cersei is the best person to tell us Elia’s size). Overall, Elia was pretty and the complete opposite of her.

   Lyanna glanced over at Rhaegar. He was fawning over his daughter, who Lyanna noted, looked so very much like her mother. This wasn’t the first time she had seen Elia she recalled. Brandon was dating Ashara and Ashara considered Elia her sister. Brandon had introduced her, Ned, and Benjen to Ashara and Elia at harrenhal. She had met Rhaegar there as well.

    Lyanna hadn’t really thought about Elia except for in the beginning and end of her and Rhaegar’s _adventure_. At first Rhaegar had assured her that the relationship between him and his wife was purely political. Their marriage was not one of love he had said.

Lyanna had felt guilty, at first, even if there was no love Rhaegar was not only married but he had a child. And Elia had been pregnant with another one. But Rhaegar wasn’t Robert. Even though he was doing the very same things that Robert had done to make her break up with him. Rhaegar respected her, he didn’t force himself on her, and he made her forget about everyone else. He told her that she was the most beautiful and he wrote her songs. He promised her the adventures of a lifetime.

And it had been fun. Sneaking away, traveling to unfamiliar places, spending all day doing nothing but making love. It made her feel alive.

But it had come to an end. Looking back up at Elia again Lyanna was reminded that although she liked Dorne Dorne did not like her. Guilt made her stomach clench as she thought of why she was so hated there. She remembered all of a sudden that the tower of joy no longer existed. She had watched on the news during her confinement in the hospital as the Dornish cursed her and Rhaegar as they tore down the tower.     

She had asked Rhaegar how he thought Elia would react to her and Jon when they were in the hospital. And what he planned to do. This time he had nothing but praises for Elia. She was so kind and sweet. Elia was understanding and welcoming and absolutely lovely. They were lucky to have her. Rhaegar told her that they would live happily ever after with Elia and all his children. Elia would be her sister.

Lyanna had been taken aback. While she knew that eventually she and Rhaegar would return to King’s Landing she had honestly thought that Elia would be out of the picture. Rhaegar had told over and over again that she was his only one and so Lyanna had thought that Rhaegar would truly make her, in not just his heart but in the eyes of the world, his only one.  It wasn’t that she wished ill on Elia, in fact she hoped with all her heart that Elia would find happiness, just with someone other than Rhaegar.

** Elia P.O.V **

Elia could feel the younger woman watching at her and she looked up to meet her gaze. Lyanna looked away embarrassed to be caught staring. Elia watched her for a bit before averting her own eyes. And then she meets Rhaegar’s eyes. Elia glares back at him in challenge. He gives her a smile which fades after a minute when Elia’s own lips don’t move. 

Dinner did eventually end and everyone parts ways. Elia thanked the holy seven that neither Rhaenys nor Rhaegar put up an argument when Elia takes Rhaenys back with her to her room immediately after dinner. Elia had gotten into the habit of sleeping with her babies next to her after Rhaegar had left. Sometimes Ashara and her child would slip in too. Often times she and Elia would talk softly over the snores of their slumbering children. It reminded Elia of all the sleepovers she had with Ashara. How they would stay up late giggling with each other under the covers.  Elia dismisses the maid watching Aegon with a lonely longing for her friend.

Rhaenys quickly changes into her pajamas, unlocks Balerion’s cage, and brushes her teeth pretending to be Hannah Montana in front of the mirror (♫ _the best of both worlds_ ♫). Elia scolds her out of worry when she attempts a head bang and chokes on her toothbrush. The sound of her coughing wakes Aegon up and Elia goes to comfort him after assuring Rhaenys is alright. Rhaenys skips through the palace afterwards, with Balerion and Elia trailing behind her, to kiss her grandmother, Viserys, and Dany goodnight (Elia kisses them too) as was her routine. Elia feels a sick satisfaction as Rhaenys kisses her and Aegon that Rhaenys did not remember to kiss her father. _Her father was the one that forgot her first._

 No, that was wrong. He is her _father_ and for all that had happened he seemed genuinely happy to see his daughter. And insanely happy to see his son Elia thinks to herself. She shivers at the memory of Rhaegar holding her boy. She will remind Rhaenys tomorrow she tells herself as she puts Aegon down for a minute to tuck her first-born in. Elia kisses Rhaenys on her forehead and settles into a rocking chair next to the bed. Balerion curls up by her feet licking himself and Elia reaches down to scratch him behind the ears like he likes. He purrs in gratitude.

After 10 minutes Rhaenys falls asleep and Elia steps out on to the balcony that was connected to her room.  The night breeze makes her cold but Elia sort of likes it. The atmosphere was not stagnant. Balerion slithers past her and meows at the moon. It brings a smile to her face. “You silly kitty” she says looking down at him. She steps back into the room to put a jacket on Aegon. It’s a cute little leather motorcycle jacket that had the Martell house sigil on the back. It was a gift for him from her brother Obryen. He had given Rhaenys one too. Aegon looked good in it. Elia also grabs her ipad and a ball of yarn before stepping back out.

She sits Aegon down on the clean marble floor of the balcony and puts the ball of yarn in his hand.  He watches wide-eyed and silent as Balerion comes over sniffs it. Elia moves one of the patio chairs into a position where she can keep her eye on Rhaenys through the glass and on Aegon who was right in front of her. She settles back and flips open her ipad cover to skype Doran, Oberyn, and Ashara.

They all answered. A pregnant Mellario was with Doran and it made Elia smile to see her sister-in-law and brother expecting and happy. Elia found that she was to expect a nephew and she squealed in delight. She would have to go visit soon. They discussed and voted on potential names for the boy (“I like Quentyn” Elia said agreeing with Mellario). After the voting Elia picked up Aegon (everyone commented how cute he looked in the jacket which made Elia happy) and began to feed him. The discussion soon turned to her however.

“Good job on punching Rhaegar” Oberyn said. He raised his beer to her and took a swing. “What?” Elia asked confused “I didn’t punch him who told you I punched him?”  Doran tensed and Ashara rolled her eyes “I told you she didn’t punch him. The tabloids made that up.”

“What? You should have punched him. Or castrated him. Those are the only possible correct responses.” Oberyn sounded disappointed that neither one of those had happened. But Elia wasn’t paying attention to any of them. She minimized them into and a box in the corner of her screen and opened Google on Safari. She searched her name and gasped. “Are you googling yourself?” Ashara asked.

**Reunion gone bad: Princess Elia beats Rhaegar with his own son**

**Prince Rhaegar gets socked in the face by ex-wife upon return with mistress**

**Dornish princess brutally beats prince Rhaegar in front of family and fans**

“ **You can’t touch him” Inside the royal custody battle: things get violent**

“Hahahaha” Elia tore herself away from the headlines to find Oberyn and Ashara laughing. “You should see your face!” Mellario was doing her best to contain her giggles but she was fighting a losing battle. Doran was the only one that looked seriously concerned.

   She ignored them again and pressed the royal custody battle link. It was an article by the Westeros Times. The very first thing that popped up was a large slightly grainy picture of the moment she had accidently hit Rhaegar’s chin. Oh dear crone. Elia scanned through the article. It talked about how this was the biggest thing on social media right now. The hashtag #whenyourbabydaddydowrongandyouhavetocorrecthim was trending on twitter and a gif of the moment was all over tumblr. There was a link to tumblr on the page and Elia opened it in a new tab. Elia gasped again.

   “What? What is it?” she heard Doran’s voice sounding concerned.  She talked to them without looking away from the gif. “Google me” she said “And pick the royal custody battle article there is a tumblr link a paragraph in.” The gif consisted of 6 boxes and it showed her and Rhaegar’s attempt at hugging.  It honestly looked like Elia was trying to keep Aegon away from him. In one box Rhaegar comes closer to her arms stretched while Elia simultaneously shoves Aegon away. There was another gif in the bottom of a Pikachu slapping another Pikachu (A/N: If you have not seen this gif. please google Pikachu slaps Pikachu gif. Please. It will make it so much funnier) and a note that said _when your problematic bae done wrong and you have to sadly correct him._    

   Once again Elia heard laughter. It was much louder this time however. Oberyn nearly toppled out of his chair. Elia was really annoyed. This was not what she had wanted at all. As upset as she was with Rhaegar she **needed** him. Her children **needed** him. Politics was dangerous and there were still many that wanted the throne. It would not bode well for Aegon (although he was the heir), or Rhaenys, if Rhaegar favors his other son, or Lyanna, over them. And Dornish influence in the court would lessen and it would be like the olden days again. Laws would be passed to plunder Dorne for the profit of _outsiders_. The courts would feast on Dornish fruit while Dornish people starved.

    Elia’s eyes watered and she closed the tab and finished reading the article. “Oh my god” Elia said as she finished reading. This time everyone was serious. “What?” Ashara asked. Doran answered “the fact that Elia has full custody of Rhaenys and Aegon had been leaked.” And it kept looking more and more like her children were out of Rhaegar’s favor.

 Her brothers had come down to King’s Landing for Aegon’s birth. They had discussed with her and Uncle Lewyn what may happen if Rhaegar doesn’t come back or if he does. There was a fear that Ayres may claim custody of her children. Although Elia was the mother and Ayres just a grandfather he was the King. Doran had helped her maneuver through the politics if the parliament. A fast-track court had been convened to discuss the custody of the royal heirs. Although they had to give up a little bit of royal political power the parliament had ruled that Elia would be granted full-custody in the case of divorce or any other circumstance. She had done it to ensure her children’s safety. She wouldn’t leave them in the hands of a madman.

    Elia was interrupted by a knock on the door (she had left the balcony door open so she heard it). It was nearly midnight. She hastily said goodbye and pulled a now sleeping Aegon from her breast. She laid him next to his sister and adjusted her bra and dress. It was Rhaegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! I am looking for suggestions on who Elia should date if you have any please tell me!


	4. Harsh Realities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I mentioned this before but Lewyn is a member of the kingsguard. He is just currently on vacation with his family in Dorne but he will be returning soon.

** Elia P.O.V **

Elia is stunned to see Rhaegar and for a minute she can do nothing but stare at him. He has the decency to look ashamed in her presence. Her heart beats wildly as she wonders if he read the articles online. Does he know she has full custody of Rhaenys and Aegon? Is that why he’s here? Was he planning to fight her over this? Suddenly she doesn’t want him the same room as her kids.

Elia steps outside and, since he is right outside her door, very close to Rhaegar. His eyes widen a little in surprise but he doesn’t move.  They are so close that Elia can smell him. He smells flowery and she remembers all of a sudden that he likes to use lavender body wash. He smells good. Elia looks up from his chest to his face and finds him watching her. And then out of the blue she wonders if Lyanna knows what kind of body wash he prefers. If Rhaegar took a few showers with Lyanna too. It sours Elia’s mood and she frowns. She turns (her hips accidently brush against him), catches a glimpse of her sleeping children, and closes the door gently.

 She steps to the side, away from him, before speaking. “The children are asleep and I don’t want to accidently wake them.” Rhaegar nods and Elia continues “let’s go to the garden.” Without waiting for a response from him she turns and walks away. While they walk Elia keeps an eye out for any maids or butlers she can ask to go keep an eye on her kids. Aegon had fed quite a lot today and Elia was worried he might puke. If he threw up while he was on his back he may choke on his vomit and that could be fatal.  The situation was unlikely but Elia did not want to risk it. Unfortunately, it was the middle of the night and most palace workers were at home. 

And then Elia turns the hallway and sees _Arthur_. It’s enough to stop her in her tracks. He is standing guard in front of Viserys’s door, along with ser Gerold, and looking at her. Rhaegar catches up to her and he stops right behind her. Elia can _feel_ him look at the pair of kingsguard, who had both helped him run away with Lyanna, and then back at her. Her face heats up and she starts walking again. She walks up to Arthur and ser Gerold and greets them.

“Hello” she says with a smile. They both return her greeting with a small bow and Elia continues “Back on duty already? You both had a long trip please don’t overwork yourselves” Elia watches Arthur’s face. He goes red and stays silent. The white bull answers, “No need to worry princess we are well rested and full of energy.” The smile stays on Elia’s face as she turns to the captain of the guard “I am glad to hear that. Is ser Jaime around?” The three men, who are all watching her, are surprised by the question.

“Yes, I believe he is” ser Gerold answers. “Excellent! Can you please ask him to go and watch over my children?” Elia pauses then adds “they are resting in my chambers.” She glances at Arthur. He wasn’t looking at her anymore and he had pained expression on his face. He used to be Rhaenys’ (and her) _favorite_ (first place was her uncle Lewyn though) kingsguard. The one they asked for and invited everywhere. Elia feels a rush of emotions all at once. She feels a little bit of joy at his pain ( _he had hurt her so much and he had hurt her first_ ), terrible guilt at feeling joy, and sadness because she still cared about him and it hurt her too.  

After ser Gerold leaves, to ask Jaime, Elia speaks aloud to both men that are with her. “Aegon drank a lot of milk today” Arthur and Rhaegar look at her both a bit taken aback. That information was unexpected. Elia feels a little thrill when she sees Arthur sneak a quick look at her breasts.

 “I don’t want him to throw up and choke in his sleep.”Both men nod in agreement they don’t want that either. “And if he wakes up” she looks at Rhaegar now “it would be best if there was someone _familiar_ there. Not a stranger.” With that Elia walks away continuing on towards the garden. She doesn’t know if she added that last part to explain why she specifically requested Jaime or to remind them that they had not been here.

** Rhaegar P.O.V **

Rhaegar walks side by side with Elia through the garden and neither one of them say anything. The silence is heavy because there is so much that needs to be said. Rhaegar doesn’t know what to say first. He had half expected Elia not to answer the door because he had gone so late. He had planned to go earlier but Lyanna took longer to fall asleep than expected. He had stayed with her until she fell asleep.  It was her first time in the palace and although his mother and Elia had been polite and welcoming she was _uncomfortable_ here. She was also nervous as her family was arriving tomorrow. She gave him advice on how to deal with her family ( _don’t bring up tariffs or government funding issues about the nights watch with my father; ask my brother Benjin about his snowboarding skills; don’t worry if Ned doesn’t talk much he has always been a quiet person, ect._ ) and looked for some reassurance.

Elia breaks the silence first “your son’s name is Jon?” she asks. Rhaegar looks at her but she isn’t looking at him. Her head is tilted back and she is gazing at the stars as she strolls along.  Her fingers are laced together behind her back. “Yes” he answers. “Doesn’t seem like a name you would choose” she says and Rhaegar knows where this is going. “I didn’t have any boy names chosen” he admits “so when the doctors asked Lyanna answered.”

The one grudge Elia held against him was their children’s names. She had thrown a fit when Rhaegar told her their daughter would be named Rhaenys. It was the cause of their biggest fight. She **_hated_** the name. “Names have power and you will be giving our child a horrible legacy” she warned him. “Rhaenys Targaryen tried to crush Dorne and was hated there and you want to name _my_ daughter after her?” Elia had wanted to name her Myriah Targaryen. They had fought until the end and Rhaegar had won. And he had already announced to the public, the moment he and Elia found they were expecting a boy, that his son’s name would be Aegon. So Elia had no choice in naming her son even when _he wasn’t there_. Although, he reminds himself she had not been as opposed to the name Aegon.

Elia looks away from the sky and pauses to admire a flower bush. Her face is turned away from him and all he can see is the back of her head. He braces himself for an argument but he doesn’t get one. Instead all she says is “he is very cute.” Rhaegar agrees “both my sons are.”

The wind blows and Elia shivers slightly.  Rhaegar wishes he had a coat to offer her and he contemplates pulling her closer to him and shielding her from the wind. But Elia turns forward and starts walking again before he can. This time Rhaegar strikes up the conversation. “I heard Aegon’s birth was difficult” he glances at Elia and she is looking at the sky again with her fingers laced together behind her and she says nothing. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there” at that Elia gives a nonchalant shrug. “That’s okay” she says but her voice cracks.

She takes a breath and says “I talked to a lawyer” she clears her throat “and I already filed for divorce.” Rhaegar had not expected that at all. He feels blindsided and he swallows thickly before replying. “Why?” He repeats the question in his mind. _Why would you do that Elia?_

Elia turns to give him a look of disbelief. “What do you mean why? Were you not planning to divorce me?” She asks it like a rhetorical question and he is a little hurt that she thinks that but Rhaegar understands.  She needs to be reassured he thinks even Lyanna had needed reassurance. He feels better. He would reassure Elia and everything would be okay.  “No, I wasn’t” he says.

Suddenly they are standing still again, facing each other, and Elia is looking at him with watery eyes.  And then she looks down and Rhaegar sees her wiping away tears. His chest tightens at the sight and he reaches out to pull her in close but she blocks him and takes another step away from him. “God” she says “oh my – you are you serious? What about Lyanna?”

“She will be my _second_ wife” he says “and she understands. She is going to do her best – so we can all live happily together.”  Instead of making her feel better her words seem to enrage her and Elia rolls her eyes. She sniffles and wipes away the last of her tears. She balls her hands into fists and looks at him with _anger_. For a brief second Rhaegar thinks she might hit him.        

****

****

** Elia P.O.V **

Elia wants to smack him. _How dare he_. She can’t stop the annoyed growl from coming up from the back of her throat. Well, Lyanna was such an angel now wasn’t she? What a huge sacrifice she was making being content being the _second_ wife and she _understood_. And _Rhaegar_ , how very thoughtful of him to invite little old her to join in on their happily ever after. If they had invited her along on their little trip to **_her homeland_** maybe she would have been a bit more grateful. 

And then suddenly anger gives way to hurt and Elia is crying again. Her vision blurs and Elia tries to control herself but she can’t stop. She is sobbing. Elia had wanted to go too. She had wanted her husband to whisk _her_ away like she was a princess in a fairy-tale. Rhaegar has pulled her into him and she smells lavender again. She would have loved birthing Aegon in _Dorne_. She wanted to be the beauty that was taken to that god-forsaken tower. But she hadn’t been.

She was the villain of Rhaegar and Lyanna’s epic love story. The evil old hag she had been called in some of the comment sections on online articles. She had cried then too sobbing into her pillow after her kids were asleep. It wasn’t fair. She tries to pull back but Rhaegar isn’t keen on releasing her. She hadn’t done anything wrong but _she_ was the one everyone hated.

Rhaegar is whispering apologies and pressing kisses into her hair but she can’t forgive him. She can’t stand him. Elia was unbowed, unbent, and unbroken but very very hurt. She pulls away and this time she manages to break free of Rhaegar’s grip. After Rhaegar and Lyanna had disappeared she had been left to deal with the aftermath. Robert Barthaeon, who claimed to be Lyanna’s _fiancé_ (there were conflicting reports about the validity of that statement), had raised hell. And Brandon Stark had come down to the palace and nearly gotten himself killed. He had been accused of treason. By the grace of the gods Elia had managed to convene an emergency parliamentary session. The parliament had then declared Aerys unfit and overturned Brandon’s conviction.

But the search was on for Lyanna and Rhaegar. It had been a media sensation. A true-life fairy tale. Federal investigators had seized Lyanna’s laptop (but not Rhaegar’s because he was royal and may have national security sensitive information on there i.e. he had various communication with other politicians and they didn’t want to risk the release of some of those _transcripts_ ) and all of Lyanna and Rhaegar’s emails had been released. The girl had saved all of them. All the poems and songs she was written all the sickeningly sweet flirting they did.

Elia’s anger (and embarrassment) flares as she remembers what Rhaegar written about her. She straightens up, wipes her tears, and confronts him. “My marriage to Elia was a political one” she had memorized every word he had written about her. “It is not one of love” she continues as his face goes from confused to surprised recognition to shame. “I do not love her” her voice wavers at the last part.

Rhaegar stops her before she can throw any more of his words in his face. “I’m sorry” he says “I didn’t mean it.” Elia wants to laugh. “You didn’t mean it?” she looks at him. “You said you only loved Lyanna and that you didn’t love me at all.” It still hurts even now because even after everything she still feels like she loves him. And that stings. Rhaegar repeats the same thing “I didn’t mean it. I love you _both_ so much.” Elia ignores the last part “If you didn’t mean it why would you say it?”

Rhaegar is at a loss for words. “All the years we were together” she and Rhaegar had been with each other for years. They were college sweethearts. “I loved you so much and you just” her voice wavers again “it was politics?”

“No” Rhaegar says voice a little rough. “I loved you too. You were never just politics Elia” he says her name like a plea. She makes a decision. “I want a divorce Rhaegar.” Before he can say anything she adds “it’s getting late and your future in-laws will be coming soon.” In a softer voice with a polite smile she says “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

She turns to walk away and Rhaegar tries to stop her but she yanks her hand away. She walks fast but Rhaegar keeps pace. He doesn’t talk as they walk back to her chambers and they pass Arthur and ser Gerold again. Elia can’t meet their eyes. She knows she was probably a mess from all that weeping. They reach her door and Elia turns to Rhaegar. “Elia” the way he says her name reminds Elia of the sad songs he used to sing for her “I do love you.” She doesn’t believe him but she gives him a small smile. She opens the door wide and is surprised to see Jaime. She had forgotten about him. He is cradling Aegon and walking around the room.

Elia steps in and takes Aegon immediately “did he throw-up?” she asks worried. Jaime nods “oh yeah” he turns to show her his white cloak, milky vomit was dripping off of it. “Aegon started crying so I picked him up” Jaime explains “and patted his back and then- blah- right on my shoulder.” “I’m sorry” Elia says.  Jaime just gives her smile “it’s alright this white cloak was already soiled.” Elia giggles she knows he was referring to the old vows the kingsguard had to make in medieval times and the fact that she had caught him making out with some girl while he was supposed to be on duty once. She hadn’t been mad but she wondered who the girl was. Elia hadn’t caught her face. Suddenly Rhaegar is in the room and the playful mood is gone. He comes up behind her and Jaime bows. “Is Aegon alright?” he says.

“Agoo” her son says waving his little arms as though answering the question. Both his parents smile at him. Elia wipes away some dried vomit that was stuck on his face. “He’s fine” she says. Rhaegar dismisses Jaime with a “thank you for looking after _my_ son” and Elia wishes Rhaegar would follow Jaime out the door. But he doesn’t Rhaegar lingers.

 He stands next to her for a bit and Elia softens when he pulls a few silly faces for Aegon. But her head is throbbing and its 3 in the morning and neither one of them has slept so she asks him to leave. He walks over to Rhaenys kisses her forehead and strokes her hair. He takes one of Aegon’s hands in his kisses his fist and then looks at Elia. Elia feels a little _something_ when he glances at her lips. But she moves away when he tries to kiss her forehead. He’s hurt but doesn’t push it. He leaves and closes the door behind him.

 

** Lyanna P.O.V **

Lyanna was on edge. She along with the rest of the Targaryen household were waiting in the parlor to receive her family. She was so nervous. The last time she had seen her family was a year ago before she ran away. Although she had called them from Dorne. They had been upset and Lyanna had cried as her father scolded her over the phone. Her dad had been so disappointed in her. But in the end he had said “No matter what you do you will always be my little wolf.” It was a relief for her because Lyanna can’t imagine a life without her family. And she doesn’t want to.

She bounces slightly on the sofa as everyone just waits around. The only sound in the room is from the children. Jon, Dany, and Aegon are in little baby lounge chairs and Rhaenys is going around the room pretending to serve tea to everyone. Viserys is rather rude to the little princess she thinks and he refuses to “play with a baby.” Rhaella scolds him but Rhaenys just moves on.

She watches as Rhaenys comes closer to her. She gets to Rhaegar, who is sitting right next to Lyanna, and hands him a tea cup. “Would you like some tea papa?” Rhaegar smiles “yes I would” and holds the cup out as Rhaenys pretends to pour from a tea pot that has her name bedazzled on it. “Mmm” Rhaegar says licking his lips and Lyanna thinks it’s hot. She scolds herself silently, _now is not the time or place_ , and looks away from her sexy lover lest she lose control.

She looks around the room and her eyes fall on the Dornish princess. Rhaegar had told her yesterday he was going to talk to her. She had meant to ask him how their talk went but she forgot. Elia is talking to Rhaella. She is dressed very nicely in a black and red gown, Targaryen colors, Lyanna realizes and that creates a knot in her stomach. She tries not to feel jealous, Elia was going to be her sister-wife, but she does.

Guilt floods her soul as she finds herself running over the word sister-wife in her mind. She doesn’t want to be a second wife she wants to be the _only_ wife. But she can’t create any more trouble for Elia. Lyanna isn’t stupid she knows that Elia suffered because of her. And despite what other people thought it does bother her that she hurt Elia.

Lyanna remembers how hurt she had been at finding out Robert, her boyfriend, was sleeping with other women and that he had children with other women. She remembers the sting of betrayal and embarrassment being cheated on caused. She had been really wounded and she hadn’t even really _loved_ Robert, she had only dated him because it made her family happy. It may be hypocritical but she feels for Elia.  She is ashamed that she caused another woman to feel the same horrible feelings that she had felt.

 Also, Lyanna knows that Robert created major problems for Elia and her children. And he did that in her name so Lyanna feels somewhat responsible for his actions.

Elia is a thousand times a better person than her. Because even after all Lyanna had done Elia had still saved her brother. Lyanna knows what happened while she was away. During her stay at the hospital she had read news articles and caught herself up. Lyanna had felt a mix of emotions at finding out her brother had gone down to palace demanding Rhaegar’s head. She had felt angry and frustrated out of worry. _Why would you do something so stupid Brandon?_ She had felt a giant rush of love and affection, her brother loved her _so much_ that he had come to rescue her and nearly got himself killed in the process. And she had also felt guilt. Guilt had eaten her alive when she found out. Her brother had almost _died_ because of her. But Elia had rescued him. She had gotten his conviction overturned and for that Lyanna was eternally grateful.

So no she wouldn’t dare ask Rhaegar to divorce Elia. She couldn’t not after _everything_ she had already done to Elia and everything Elia for Brandon. No, Rhaegar told her that Elia did not want a divorce and Lyanna would rather die than kick Elia out. She would be a good “sister-wife” and she would make it up to the woman she had wronged.

Despite all of the guilt and the shame Lyanna can’t stop her selfish feelings. She still wants Rhaegar all to herself. The jealousy in her stomach does not subside and she finds herself wondering exactly how _well_ the talk between Rhaegar and Elia had gone.

And then the littlest Dornish princess is in front of her offering her imaginary tea. Lyanna tears her eyes away from Elia to look at Rhaenys. She accepts the tea cup with a small smile. Rhaenys is the miniature (albeit chubbier and younger) version of Elia, except for her eyes; she has her father’s eyes. She was so obviously Rhaegar’s, this little girl that looked like Elia. Lyanna feels a little unsettled and unhappy at that but then Rhaenys smiles at her and she feels terrible for feeling that way. The girl is so adorable and lively. Lyanna likes her. She pretends to drink and mimics Rhaegar’s “mmm” and lip-licking. “It’s the best tea I ever had!” she exclaims a bit louder than she means too. Everyone looks over at her and Lyanna blushes.            

Rhaenys makes the situation better by being just as loud and super excited. “I know right!” She jumps up and down and the tea pot lid goes flying. She picks it up and runs back to Lyanna. “It’s hot-chocolate tea” she says “it’s my favorite flavor.” What a cutie-pie. Lyanna feels her heart swell hot chocolate was one of her favorite drinks too. “Hot-chocolate is my favorite flavor too!” she tells the little girl who squeals in delight at the discovery. It brings a genuine smile to Lyanna’s face.

A maid arrives and announces her family’s arrival. Elia calls Rhaenys back and the girl prances over. Everyone stands and Lyanna’s heart is pounding.

Her father greets Rhaella and Elia first and her brothers follow her father. She is a little disappointed when she notes Brandon is missing. But soon enough they are greeting her. She feels like a little girl again when her father hugs her. It’s a warm feeling. It’s a little awkward when her father greets Rhaegar. Lyanna knows he doesn’t approve. Soon enough actual tea (with hot chocolate for Rhaenys and Benjin; Lyanna is envious but she doesn’t want to seem childish so she just pours a whole lot of sugar into the bitter tea and sips it) and snacks are served and small talk is made. After a while Elia and Rhaella excuse themselves and their children. Right as they are about to leave Brandon walks in. He is wearing the kingsguard uniform and Lyanna is so glad to see him. She had hoped to see him yesterday – since she had heard he had been made kingsguard while she was away - but be had been nowhere to be found.

She stands up “Brandon!” but he ignores her. Instead he walks up to Elia and whispers something in her ear. Lyanna does not know what he said but Elia does a double-take. “Rhaella do mind taking Rhaenys and Aegon as well?” she asks. Rhaella gives her a curious look but says “of course.” And then Elia takes Brandon by the arm and out the door.

It is late evening and Lyanna and her family (her father, her brothers (except Brandon), Rhaegar and Jon) are sitting around on a patio in the garden. The atmosphere is awkward as Lyanna is filled in on the things that she missed. She finds out that Ned and Cat had their baby when she was away. They had a boy and he was named Robb. She and Rhaegar both give their congratulations and Lyanna is very happy for her brother.  Ned shows her pictures of him on his phone. Her nephew is adorable.  Lyanna takes the phone and holds in front of Jon who she has in her lap. “Look” she says “it’s your cousin.” She tells Ned to bring them with him next time he comes to visit. And then she remembers Brandon would be here as well but she doesn’t think it would be a problem.  Although Catelyn had history with Brandon she was (from what Lyanna had seen) very good to Ned and Brandon had moved on with Ashara a while ago so she was sure that he was okay with it too.

Thinking about that Lyanna remembers Ashara and Brandon’s daughter (Brandon had knocked Ashara up at Harrenhal). Her niece had only been a few months old when Lyanna had run away (she had left at about a year after Harrenhal). The girl had been born very sick but she had gotten better. She had been out of the hospital for about 2 months last Lyanna knew.

Lyanna asks her father about her niece and she is told that her niece is doing well. She needs a couple of surgeries but nothing major. Lyanna just nods. She is glad to hear that. She wanted to introduce Jon to her niece soon. Since she found out that Brandon would also be staying at the palace, as a member of the kingsguard, she had hoped that they would be able to raise their children together.

  Brandon walks in when her father was fawning over Jon and Rhaegar was talking to Benjin (mainly) and Ned about snowboarding. Everyone looks at him when he arrives. “Are you alright, son?” her father asks. “Fine” Brandon gives a curt reply and takes a seat on the sofa.

Lyanna is curious about his earlier behavior but Brandon looks to be in a bad mood so she doesn’t ask. “I missed you” she tells him honestly and is hurt when he doesn’t respond. She supposes he was mad at her, as he had every right to be, so she keeps trying. She apologizes and thanks him for coming after her but still Brandon ignores her. When Rhaegar apologizes to him about his father Brandon looks like he might _beat_ him. The others try to coax him into conversation but he only gives short terse replies.

She asks about Ashara and their daughter and she gets a threatening glare in response. Lyanna backs off and at this point the atmosphere is very tense and Lyanna is getting exasperated. Brandon doesn’t even greet her Jon. She holds her baby out to his Uncle and he barely spares Jon a glance. Lyanna knows her brother has every right to give her the cold shoulder but Jon was just an innocent babe. He hadn’t done anything.

 She brings Jon in close to her again and kisses his cheeks. “Eugh” he says as drool comes out of his mouth. Lyanna smiles at him and wipes it off. She peeks over at Brandon and he is glaring at her. She takes Jon’s hand and waves it him but then he just glares at her _baby_. Lyanna is irritated and hurt at Brandon’s repeated rejections of her and her son. Feeling a little protective of Jon she mutters the word “jackass” under her breath. She hadn’t actually meant it she had only said it because she was frustrated. It’s what she did when she was frustrated she cussed. And her brothers knew that she had cussed at them before when they were kids and they had fought.  

But Brandon explodes “I’m the jackass?” he asks. “You’re the one that ran away with a fucking married man while his wife was fucking pregnant and I’m the fucking jackass?” He laughs but it’s an ugly angry thing. Lyanna feels betrayed, guilty, upset and a whole bunch of other things but she can think of nothing to say. She had not expected her brother to throw that in her face. Jon started crying at the loud noise and she cradles him trying to calm him. Rhaegar rubs her back.

“Brandon” her father says shocked. “That is no way to talk.” Brandon cuts him off and he is close to tears but he is quieter now (he had not meant to scare Jon) “You fucking left with no fucking warning. I almost fucking died trying to save you from that rapist” he points to Rhaegar. “But thankfully your man’s wife was there to save me.” Lyanna and everyone else in the room are stunned. Lyanna can feel tears forming in her eyes as Brandon sits down and puts his hand in his face.

And then he tells them “Ashara broke up with me.” Nobody moves and Lyanna remembers that Brandon and Ashara had been engaged before she had left. They had decided to wait until after their daughter was born to get married. They wanted their child to be there too. He rubs his hands together and tears are falling from his face and that makes Lyanna start to cry too. “And she wants full custody” Brandon’s voice cracks. “She said” Brandon restarts “the only woman I have ever wanted to marry in my whole life.” He pauses to take a breath “says she doesn’t want to marry me because she doesn’t think Starks take wedding vows _seriously_. And she doesn’t want to be related to _you_.” He glares accusingly at Lyanna and Rhaegar and it breaks Lyanna’s heart. “You couldn’t have fucking waited until after my wedding?” he asks. “My little girl was going to get my name – she would have been a Stark. And I wanted that so fucking bad.” Brandon’s voice is thick and he cannot keep a sob from coming up.

Lyanna is sobbing too. She had not meant to ruin her brother’s relationship. She had never imagined that her running away with Rhaegar would have affected his relationship at all. She wanted him to be happy and to marry the woman he wanted and to raise his daughter with her and start his own family. She wished he – no that all her brothers – had all the happiness in the world.  

“And I can’t even fucking be there for my baby when she’s getting all those fucking shots and stitches because I’m fucking banned from Dorne.” Lyanna didn’t know that the surgeries would take place in Dorne she truly hadn’t. “I’m so sorry Brandon” Lyanna says in between breathes “I didn’t – I didn’t think –.“ 

Brandon cuts her off “what the fuck did you think Lya?” Jon starts to cry again and Lyanna brings him close to her doing her best to cover his ears. She doesn’t want him to hear this. Brandon lowers his voice again at Jon’s crying “did you think that just because you and this fucking pig” he glares daggers at Rhaegar “are fine and dandy that everyone else is happy as shit too? Did you think that you could just fucking run away with this motherfucking pedophile and you wouldn’t cause any fucking problems?” Brandon is breathing hard “did you think about anyone but your fucking self?”

No, no she had not. Lyanna feels ashamed as she cries. She had not meant to cause any problems. She had just been _in love_. She remembers one of her high school teacher’s favorite sayings “Everything comes with a price.”

 But she would fix this she would do her best. “I’m sorry” she says “I will fix this. I will.” Brandon just snorts at that. “What the fuck are you going to do?” Lyanna doesn’t know exactly what but she will do something. She will fix this. Brandon just lets out a sigh and sinks back into the couch as Lyanna sniffles. Everyone in the room is still tense as Brandon speaks again. But all he says is “sorry.”

Lyanna feels like she is going to cry even harder when he says that but she doesn’t. She shakes her head and just says “No you have every right to be mad.” She cradles Jon who had relaxed now closer “I really am so sorry Brandon.” She looks around the room and she says “I’m sorry” again to everyone because she really was. Rhaegar sits up straighter next to her and clears his throat “I apologize as well. I truly did not mean for any of this to occur.”

Brandon snorts again and calls Rhaegar some of the vilest insults Lyanna has ever heard. Some of the combinations were quite clever, absolutely disgusting and insulting, but clever. After listening in astonishment for a good solid minute her father comes out shock and manages to end the barrage of insults with a “Brandon!” Lyanna and her brothers watch wide-eyed and still slightly in shock and awe and their father scolds his eldest child. All he says is “Do not ever let me hear you speak that way again.”

Lyanna is a little surprised because normally Brandon would have gotten ripped a new one if her father had heard him speak that way. But then she supposes the situation, her heart aches as she thinks of Brandon’s situation and the part she played in it, made her father cut him some slack.

Lyanna looks to her side at Rhaegar. He is rigid and his mouth is pulled down slightly in a frown. His brow is furrowed and his lilac eyes unblinking. Lyanna thinks he is in shock. She doubts anyone had _ever_ cussed at him much less expertly cussed at him.

“Let me see my nephew” Brandon demands gruffly. Lyanna is eager to comply wanting to make it up to her brother. She rises and goes to sit next to Brandon. She feels a little better as he compliments Jon and coos at him. Soon her father is holding Jon again and she and all her brothers are surrounding him fawning over her son. It makes her feel a little happy. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. Updates make take longer because school will be starting this Monday for me. Please please leave a comment. I really like reading them they make me smile! Also can someone please name Ashara and Brandon's daughter. I have no idea what to call her and I cannot keep avoiding her name like this.


	5. From the mouth of Babes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! The first week of school wasn't too bad so I got a chance to finish this chapter and upload it.  
> Also:  
> (1) I made some edits to last chapter. Just to Lyanna's POV. It hadn't come out the way I liked so I went ahead and changed some things. The last edit I made on Wednesday I think so if you have not read it since Wednesday please please go back and read it again!  
> (2) THANK YOU to everyone who left kudos or commented it makes me very happy to see that people enjoy my fic! And another huge THANK YOU to everyone who made a suggestion for a name for Ashara and Brandon's daughter. I feel terrible that I cannot use all of them but I thought they were all FABULOUS! So thank you all so much!  
> (3) Also Failed_to_Deanon reminded me (Thank you!) that I have not explained why Brandon is on the kingsguard. So to clear Brandon of treason Elia needs the help of the politicians in parliament (i.e. the lords of the noble houses) and they all have their own agendas. And they are possibly looking at a Stark queen if Rhaegar comes back. So they decided it would be best to have the Targaryen hating hotheaded brother of the possible second princess/queen in the palace to stir up some trouble (they hope) and weaken the monarchy so they can take more power. For Brandon the choice was death or Kingsguard and he chose kingsguard. He really doesn't mind because Ashara is a court lady in the palace and she was reluctant about leaving Elia and moving to the North. So it kind of worked out for him.

** Rhaegar P.O.V **

                There is something about him that always tends to rub brothers the wrong way. Elia’s brothers (well mainly Obreyn) hadn’t liked him either. Rhaegar looks over at the Starks who are all on the other sofa (there are two long backless sofas on the patio and in the middle is a table filled with snacks) fawning over his son. Lyanna has her back to him and is giving all her attention to her brothers and Rhaegar feels a little upset at being ignored. And he was being ignored for Brandon too. Rhaegar tries his best not to _dislike_ Brandon but he finds it difficult. Especially after what had just occurred.

                The insults had been terrible and Rhaegar was miffed but he finds himself comparing the insults he had just received to the ones Oberyn had thrown at him in Dorne. He thinks Oberyn’s was a bit more scathing and horrible. Just by a bit. He finds himself grateful that unlike Brandon Oberyn had not insulted him in front of Lyanna and _Jon_.

                His head begins to throb and he rubs his temples. He thinks it would be best if he excused himself. He had not wanted to be rude, which was why he had not left earlier, but at this point he really does not mind if they take offense. He stands up and that draws everyone’s attention to him. “I apologize” he begins “but I have other things to which I must attend so I must take my leave.” At that he turns to leave. Honestly, the best “brother in-law” is Doran Martell he thinks as he walks away.

                He retreats to his study where he gets to work crunching numbers. The hospital bill for Lyanna’s delivery in Dorne had just arrived and it was an extraordinary amount. Furthermore Dorne was charging them for the luxury jet, the “extra protection” of the Dornish guards that had accompanied them, the food they had eaten, and for the clothes they had been given. Rhaegar had nearly bit his tongue when he saw the bill. The pants he had received had absolutely not been $556 pants. But that was what he was being charged. They were even charging him for the _underwear_ and that itchy scratchy thing he had received was _definitely_ not worth $636.  And he had to pay for Lyanna’s, Arthur’s, Oswell’s, and Gerold’s things. The previous little bubble of affection Rhaegar had felt for Doran was completely gone. Dorne was so petty.

                His nose flares as he lets out a sharp breath. There was not enough money in the treasury to pay for all of this. The treasury had been in decent shape before he had left but then he came back to find it near empty. This was all Robert Bartheon’s fault. His nose flares again as he thinks of Lyanna’s stalker. He had demanded that money from the royal treasury, rather than tax-payer dollars, be used to search for him and Lyanna. The public had agreed. It was stupid because the royal treasury was made up in part of tax-dollars (the other part was money from palace tours, auctions, political “donations”, etc.).

His darling she-wolf was far out that Robert’s league. That man was the biggest and blindest fool he had ever had the misfortune to hear of. They had not yet met Rhaegar had only been back for a day and a half. He had not met with any politician yet but he was going to meet with Jon Connington and a few others tomorrow. And he had to go to visit his father at King’s Landing Mental institution.   

                Rheagar leans back in his chair as he thinks about all the things he has to do. The list seems endless.  He forces himself to focus on the matter at hand. He stares at the numbers for a few more minutes and he considers not paying. He was the prince of the seven kingdoms and Dorne was a part of the seven kingdoms. They could not do this. But if he doesn’t pay that would cause some major political problems. Political problems vs. financial problems which one was worse? He sighs as he weighs the problems, they were both bad.

Thinking of political issues with Dorne he remembers the ban they had imposed. He had a feeling Lyanna would be asking him to do something about it very soon. So that her brother could go visit his kid. But what could he do? Honestly, that ban was not even legal. But he doesn’t doubt that, although it was illegal, Dorne would _enforce_ that ban. He thinks about it. He doesn’t have much to gain by trying to re-enter Dorne or by trying to get a Stark into Dorne. All it would do was upset the Dornish people even more and possibly result in some sort of even greater political retaliation. Attempting to fight that ban would be a bad choice. Lyanna’s brother would just have to deal with it.

Besides he had bigger problems. The parliament was getting a lot more dangerous. There were many that were trying to take advantage of the fact that his father had been declared unfit to take more power. They were, _insultingly_ insinuating that Rhaegar was mad ( _It’s in the genes_ ) and trying to declare he was unfit too. He would have to go before the council in a matter of weeks to defend himself from such claims. It was ridiculous.

He rubs his eyes and closes out of the Excel spreadsheet. He would just have to ask Elia to see if she could do anything about Dorne and he doesn’t know how well that would go. Rhaegar did not have much more time to work on anything else because his mother comes in to tell him to get ready for dinner. He was not looking forward to seeing the Starks again.

Dinner actually goes better than expected and it’s a pleasant surprise. When he walks in Rhaenys runs up to him and clings to his legs. “Papa papa papa!” she says and Rhaegar feels a rush of affection. His _baby_. She was the only one that welcomed him back with nothing but love and affection. Even his mother had been a little angry. Rhaella had given him a scolding after checking to make sure he was alright and uninjured. Rhaenys insists on sitting next to him and so he does. Lyanna is on his left Rhaenys on his right and Elia sits next to Rhaenys. Aegon is in a high chair on Elia’s other side at the end of the table and Elia is feeding him baby food while she eats. 

He was cutting his princess’s meat into smaller bite-sized pieces when Rhaenys recognizes Brandon, even though he is a little scruffy with a light beard and has a decent sized mustache. She screams across the table immediately cutting over everyone’s conversations “You’re Aunty Ashara’s boyfriend!” Rhaenys does not remember meeting him (although she has once when she was younger) but she remembers seeing his face on the screen when Aunty Ashara would face-time with him (Ashara face-timed with him a lot).  

Brandon smiles sadly at her and says “yes I am.” “Why is there still hair on your face?” she asks excited “I thought you shaved it off?” “Well I did shave” Brandon articulates the word shave with a grin “but then it grew back.” Viserys adds a “duh” into the conversation. Rhaenys looks at Rhaegar “how come your hair didn’t grow back papa? Are you going bald? Is it because you’re old?” Everyone except his brother and his children snicker at Rhaenys’s questions. He swallows what he was chewing and says “No, darling it’s because I just shaved it just yesterday so there wasn’t enough time for the hair to grow back.”

Rhaenys accepts his answer with an “oh” and then takes a bite. As she is chewing something comes to her and she grins. “Do your kissy face!” she demands looking at Brandon as she eagerly pounds her fist on the table (A/N: Rhaenys has seen Brandon pucker up for Ashara when they video-chat. It is also important to know that this is not the first time Brandon has had a beard. Ashara likes his face clean-shaven _and_ hairy. So he grows his facial hair out sometimes.) “Rhaenys” Elia scolds her “we do not scream at guests. Behave yourself.”

Rhaenys frowns at her mother. Brandon captures her attention again when he says “That’s alright princess I don’t mind.” Brandon puckers up and Rhaenys is soon a puddle of giggles. It’s an adorable sound and it lightens Rhaegar’s mood. She slides down the chair her dress riding up laughing. Elia puts down a spoon of baby food and leans over to adjust Rhaenys’s dress. After laughing for a little bit longer she sits up and then asks Brandon to do it again. After the third time Elia puts an end to it. “Enough” she says voice firm “Mr. Stark has been nice enough to do it 3 times already. If you ask him one more time you will get a time-out.” She looks Rhaenys in the eye “got it? Now eat your food.” Rhaegar thinks Elia is being a bit harsh but he doesn’t say anything.

Rhaenys is all pouts again. “But mommy it’s funny!” She is looking at Elia who is putting a spoon of food in Aegon’s mouth. She continues “His mustache kinda’ looks like Balerion’s tail and his hair is like fur (she pats her cheeks when she says this) and when he does a kissy face his face looks like Balerion’s butthole.”

                Rhaegar cracks up at his daughter’s explanation. He laughs so hard his sides begin to hurt. And he wasn’t the only one that laughed, although he was the one that laughed the hardest and the longest, everyone at the table (except Brandon) at least chuckles. Even Elia, right after she says “Rhaenys!” in shock. Brandon Stark is as red as a tomato and Rhaegar can’t help but feel a little glee. His own face had _burned_ as he sat through Brandon’s tirade. His daughter helped him flip the table.

By the time Rhaegar stops laughing his mother was engaging the Starks in an awkward conversation about the scenery in the North. Lyanna is giving him a look and Rhaegar knows she is upset he laughed so much at her brother’s expense and he tries to catch his breath more discretely. He doesn’t think he has ever laughed this hard in his life. He notices Elia is bent forward looking Rhaenys directly in the face. Rhaenys is frowning arms crossed with watery eyes glaring at Elia.

Rhaegar leans towards them. “ – rude and unladylike to compare someone’s face to a butthole. Completely unacceptable. You will apologize to Mr. Stark after dinner. Futhermore, buttholes are not an appropriate dinner topic. In fact, it is not appropriate any -” Elia stops mid-word as he comes closer and looks at him her eyes wide in surprised. Rhaegar had also leaned in and now he, Rhanyes, and Elia were in a sort of triangle formation.

He and Elia are both leaning over the armrests of their daughter’s chair. They are looking right at each other and their daughter is leaning back against the chair looking at the side profile of both her parent’s faces. Elia glances at his lips, for a few seconds, and her eyes are hooded by her eyelashes when she does. Elia is blushing when she meets his eyes again and Rhaegar has butterflies in his stomach. He wonders how she would react if he kissed her. If he just leaned in a few centimeters their lips would touch. He decides against it. Elia was more hurt than he thought she would be and he doesn’t want to force himself on her. He was not his father he doesn’t force himself on to his wife. But still he leans forward, just a bit, and their noses nuzzle against each other. Rhaenys reminds them of her presence and the situation by throwing her arms around Rhaegar’s neck and nearly strangling him. “Mama is being mean” she wails. Her cry attracts the attention of the table and Elia is leaning back in her own seat in a heartbeat. Her face is red as she picks up a spoon of mashed peas and carrots baby food. She feeds Aegon turning away from everyone.   

 Rhaegar loosens his daughter’s chokehold on him gently pulling her arms apart. He then lifts her up out of her seat into his lap. He strokes her hair and soothes her as she curls up into him “Hush darling it’s alright you’re not in trouble.” Elia and Lyanna both shoot him a look at that. Rhaegar would see to it that she isn’t punished. Rhaenys had done nothing to deserve it. Frankly he thought she should be rewarded. It had been quite a funny joke. He beckons a serving maid over and asks her to bring him a small bowl of caramel and some blood orange slices. Rhaenys (and Elia) loved caramel-coated blood-orange slices (although Elia couldn’t eat it a lot because it would make her blood sugar sky-rocket). Elia says “Rhaegar” and it’s a warning. But Rhaegar ignores her. It had been a while since he spoiled his daughter and she was absolutely _delighted_ with him right now. She hugs his abdomen tightly her arms too small to fully encircle him.

Rhaenys completely ignores all the vegetables and meat on her plate. She dips the fruit in the caramel and the caramel drips _all over_ as she brings it to her mouth. Her face, hair, mouth, dress, hands, legs, and the chair ends up sticky. A few small quiet chuckles still escape Rhaegar as dinner goes on.

When dinner ends Elia tries to take Rhaenys but the girl refuses to go with her. She was still upset with her mother for reprimanding her. She clings to Rhaegar and says “I want to sleep with papa!” Rhaenys also adds a mumbled “you’re mean mama” at the end. Rhaegar hoped that Elia didn’t hear the last part but the look on her face shows she did.  

 

** Elia P.O.V **

                Elia wants to cry. Rhaegar always always made her the bad guy. It was driving her insane. It wasn’t that she had wanted to scold Rhaenys but her daughter needed to be disciplined. Elia knows Rhaneys did not mean to be so rude. She was too little to understand which is why she needs to be _taught_ that saying things like that is unacceptable. And instead of supporting her like he should Rhaegar just completely undermines her and makes her this fun-hating, not understanding, mean witch.

                And it wasn’t only Rhaenys that thought that about her. Rhaegar had made sure that the whole world thought that. Her face burns even more as she remembers those horrible articles that came out when he was gone. How they said it was because she was so horrid that he left.

                How unfair he just gets to prance back and be prince charming saving poor maidens from evil Elia. She pulls back the hand she had extended to Rhaneys and awkwardly pretends to adjust Aegon who she was carrying on her hip. It was just her, her children, and Rhaegar in the room now. Everyone else had left but not before seeing her as she was rejected by Rhaenys.   

                Rhaegar hoists Rhaenys up and says “No, you shouldn’t say that. Mama’s not mean she is so very nice. She is the nicest person in the whole world.” Elia knows Rhaegar is trying to help her but it just makes her more upset.

Rhaenys should be clinging to _her_ and she should be calling _Rhaegar_ mean. Elia should be the one trying to help him. Elia knows that it’s a good thing but still she _hates_ how Rhaenys doesn’t seem to resent her father one bit. She wishes so much, though she feels guilty for wishing it, that her daughter would hate Rhaegar like he deserved.

“Elia” Rhaegar is saying her name and she realizes she was staring off lost in her own thoughts. And she had thought about kissing him at dinner. How could she have had such traitorous thoughts? She should kiss him with her _fist_. She looks at her daughter whose arms are around her father’s neck and whose head is resting on his shoulder. “Just make sure that she apologizes to Brandon. I will send over her pajamas and toothbrush, makes sure she brushes, and” Elia pauses and realizes she has nothing else to add. So she just says “goodnight baby” softly to Rhaenys and she leaves the room glad to at least have her son with her.

 

** Rhaegar P.O.V **

**  
**                 Rhaegar is relived that Elia doesn’t put up too much of a protest. While he feels a little bad he also felt happy that Rhaenys had clung to him. He is happy that his children are not as upset with him as Elia seemed to be. Rhaegar still cannot get over the fact that Elia filed for divorce. He had expected the situation to be like Harrenhal maybe a little worse. That Elia might ignore him for a week but he would keep trying and then she would soften ( _like she always did_ ) and she would talk to him. And yes they would argue but then Elia would understand him and forgive him ( _like she always had_ ).

Elia knowing about the emails was a shock. He wanted to explain to her that he had only said it to help Lyanna believe in his love for her because he truly did love her. He had always planned on telling Lyanna afterwards that he loved _her and Elia both_. He couldn’t tell Lyanna at first because then Lyanna would have doubted his love for _her_. He had never been concerned about Elia doubting their love. He had told Elia about the prophecy about _the song of ice and fire_.

But it hadn’t been like that. His mood is dampened a little as he walks out. A maid comes over and helps Rhaenys change into her pajamas in the bathroom, and drops off her toothbrush and her little step-stool (so she can reach the sink and see herself in the mirror) before leaving. Rhaegar and Rhanyes brush their teeth together and Rhaegar finds out his little girl likes to sing into her toothbrush. It was something she had started doing while he was gone.

After brushing their teeth Rhaegar picks Rhaenys up and he walks over to the White sword Tower, the Kingsguard chambers, where Brandon Stark would be staying. He had told Elia that he would make Rhaenys apologize to the man and he would keep his word. Rhaenys was a little upset at finding out she had to apologize. She had thought that her father agreed with her that she hadn’t been bad. She didn’t want to be punished. Rhaegar tells her she won’t be punished he (and her mother) understand it was just a very funny joke. But it may have hurt Brandon’s feelings so just in case she has to say sorry. “You’re a diplomat” he tells her “and sometimes diplomats have to say sorry even when they didn’t do anything wrong because of politics.” He might as well use this as a learning opportunity and teach his daughter how the world works. He thinks of how he had to apologize to the Starks. They seemed to have forgotten that Lyanna had come with him _willingly_ so he found himself apologizing for _taking_ her away. He walks into the round room and sees Jaime, Arthur, and Oswell sitting around the table. They are playing a card game and they all look up.

His princess squeals. She absolutely adored all of the kingsguard but she had favorites. Her Uncle Lewyn and Arthur, well at least Arthur used to be, he is not so sure anymore after Elia had requested Jaime last time. She leans downward trying to get Rhaegar to put her down. Once down she runs and climbs into the chair next to Jaime who was sitting on one end (Arthur was in the middle). She’s too short when sits down properly though so she sits up on her knees. “I want to play!” she declares and Jaime laughs and the others grin. Rhaegar comes closer and Jaime bows his head slightly.

“Not now precious” he says addressing Rhaenys “it’s late.” He turns to Arthur and Oswell “do you know what room Brandon is in?” Arthur frowns at the mention of Brandon and Rhaegar remembered that Arthur had never liked Ashara dating him. He could see why. Arthur had grumbled about Brandon to Rhaegar before when his sister had first gotten together with him. Rhaegar had helped Elia hold him back when he found out that Brandon had _dishonored_ Ashara (he had found out a few months after Harrenhal when Ashara told everyone she was pregnant).

 “Yeah he’s in Barristan’s old room on the second floor” Oswell answers curious as to why Rhaegar was asking. Barristan Selmy was an older member of the kingsguard and Rhaegar had found out yesterday that he had retired while he was gone. His mother had told him that Elia had been forced to push the man into early retirement by the parliament. They would only help her save Brandon if he would be a member of the kingsguard. There were no empty slots so Elia had had no choice.

He nods “come Rhaenys” and together they walk up to the second floor and knock on Brandon’s door. Brandon answers the door shirtless and cleanly shaved. He glares at Rhaegar and is about to slam the door in his face when he sees Rhaenys. He reluctantly allows them in. Rhaenys apologizes ( _I’m sorry I said your face looked like a butt-hole. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I actually think you have a very pretty face._ ) She acts very solemn and her cute little face is as serious as can be. Brandon accepts their apology and they leave very soon after. Rhaegar did not want to stay for very long.

Rhaenys insists on climbing down the stairs herself so it takes a bit of time because the steps are big and she was small. By the time they reach the round room again the men have finished their card game. Jaime is putting away the cards, Arthur is looking out the window, and Oswell is just slouching in his chair. He immediately straightens when they arrive.

Arthur smiles at Rhaenys as she climbs down the last step. Rhaegar thinks it is nice to see him smile. He had not seen Arthur smile since they were discovered in Dorne. Being found in Dorne had been the hardest on Arthur. When Oberyn had arrived at the Tower of Joy and seen Arthur there he had been shocked. Oberyn had only said three words to Arthur “How could you?” and Rhaegar knew Arthur had been devastated.  Although he and Oberyn had never been close he knew that Oberyn and Arthur were childhood friends. The Daynes and the Martells were very close. And so when Arthur’s family had arrived to visit him at the hospital (they refused to greet Rhaegar, Lyanna, or ser Gerold or Oswell) they had accused him of hurting Elia, who had also been Rhaegar knew, a friend since childhood. That accusation had crushed Arthur and Rhaegar had felt so very guilty. Arthur had never meant to hurt anyone and Rhaegar had never meant to hurt anyone – especially not Elia.

Dorne was not forgiving, and as Rhaegar discovered, not even to one of their own. Arthur (like everyone else) had been shunned by the Dornish people and whispered about behind his back.  “A dishonorable man” they had called him and though no one said it to his face Arthur knew. It had enraged Rhaegar to hear the most honorable and valiant man he knew be degraded like that but he had done nothing. He was afraid that making a big fuss about it would only make Arthur’s wounds sting more.

And that was also why he did nothing again when he had accidently came upon the Sword of the Morning shedding tears. It was the day his family had come and they whispers in the hospital had been especially loud and _cruel_. Rhaegar’s heart was ached and he wanted to comfort his friend but he could not think of any way that he could. And knowing his friend would be embarrassed at being caught he had just pretended he had not seen anything and walked away. Arthur had distanced himself since being discovered in Dorne and their friendship had not yet recovered.  

“Princess” Arthur says trying to engage Rhaenys in conversation. Rhaenys who is still in a serious mood looks at him and says “ser Arthur” very stiffly. Arthur raises an eyebrow at her. “You seem to be troubled my lady” Arthur says he sounds a little worried. She looks at him “its hard being a a.” She looks at Rhaegar “diplomat” he answers her. “Diplomat” she repeats.

“You’re a diplomat?” Arthur asks. Rhaenys nods “I had to say sorry to Mr. Stark for saying his face looked like Balerion’s butthole.” Oswell snorts and laughs at that and Jaime laughs too. Arthur grins wickedly he wasn’t too fond of Brandon. Personally, Rhaegar knew he thought his sister could do _much_ better.  

Rheagar finds himself grinning at the memory of the dinner and he catches Arthur’s eye. Rhaegar gives his closest friend a look that says I will tell you all about it later.  And Arthur grins at him and Rhaegar grins back. His mood was at an all-time high again. Perhaps he and Arthur would be able to repair their friendship. They could re-bond over their mutual dislike of the eldest Stark. Arthur’s grin falters a little later and he breaks his gaze first and looks away. Rhaegar is still optimistic though and he ushers Rhaenys out the door. Rhaenys bids all the kingsguard “goodnight.” After a moment of hesitation she runs over to Arthur and motions for him to bend down. She gives a good night peck on his cheek (which returns the grin to Arthur’s face) and then she runs and gives Jaime one too. Arthur’s face falls slightly.

 Rhaegar is not sure how he feels about Jaime. The young kingsguard must be close to Elia if he was close enough to Rhaenys to get kissed goodnight (Rhaegar did not like Rhaenys habit of kissing everyone goodnight. He was even a little bothered by the fact that she would kiss Ashara and Arthur). Rhaegar knew Elia liked to keep Rhaenys (and apparently also Aegon – he, the father, had not even been alone with his son yet) close. Truthfully, it surprised Rhaegar because he knew Elia did not like or trust Cersei Lannister, Jaime’s sister, one bit and Cersei and Jaime were said to be very close.  Rheagar knew the boy had been the only kingsguard in the palace when he had left. He had taken Arthur, Oswell, and Gerold and his father had posted the other kingsguard (except Jaime outside the palace). Something clenches in Rhaegar’s stomach at the idea of Elia and Jaime being close. Jaime was considered quite an eligible bachelor and he had a decent-sized fan club (all members of the kingsguard have fan clubs – Arthur’s is by-far the largest). It’s jealousy he realizes. It’s a feeling quite close to anger and so Rhaegar finds himself highly-irritated with Jaime (and Elia). He pushes the feelings down as Rhaenys and he walk out the door.     

Rhaenys then drags him to his mother and his sibling’s rooms to kiss them good night. Viserys is especially excited to see him and he is greeted by an enthusiastic “Brother!” He and Rhaenys spend about an hour in Viserys’s room talking to him. Rhaegar thinks to himself that he should make some time to spend with his siblings. His mother had asked him too.

Soon both the children begin to yawn and Rhaegar tucks his brother in and takes his leave. He picks up a half-sleeping Rhaenys and walks out the door closing it behind him. He is very aware of the fact that they did not go say goodnight to Elia or Lyanna. He decides against going to see Lyanna. He wasn’t sure how Elia would feel about it and he didn’t want to risk hurting her feelings. He heads toward Elia’s door. He knows she would be sad if Rhaenys didn’t drop by and kiss her goodnight.

Rhaenys is sleeping and he wakes her before he knocks on Elia’s door. He wasn’t confident enough to knock on Elia’s door without an excuse. Elia opens it and this time she lets him in. Rhaenys has her head on his shoulder again and Rhaegar is sure she has fallen back asleep. Aegon is asleep on the bed and Rhaegar remembers that Elia didn’t let Rhaenys sleep in the nursery while she was still breast-feeding either. She had had this illogical fear that the nanny wouldn’t come wake her (or him) if Rhaenys cried. She was also worried that someone else would try to nurse Rhaenys and the thought (which was completely absurd) of that had really bothered her. Rhaegar had put his foot down and insisted that Rhaenys sleep in the nursery when she had been sleeping through the night for a couple of months. It had actually taken about another month for him to convince Elia and he comes back and Rhaenys (and Aegon and also Jon he remembers that Lyanna keeps her with him too) is used to sleeping with her mother again. But he wasn’t going to do anything about that now. It wasn’t a big problem and it could be easily remedied later on.

“Did she change her mind and say she wants to sleep with me?” is the first thing Elia says to him and she looks absolutely _smug_. She reaches for Rhaenys “Don’t feel bad she is just not used to you so she feels more comfortable with me. I mean honestly when I was away from the palace over the weekend and I had left the children behind even Rhaella couldn’t soothe her. She insisted on sleeping in _my_ bed and I had to stay on the phone with her until she fell asleep.”  Elia was just bragging now and she has a hand under Rhaenys’ shoulder. She is trying to pull Rhaenys away from him but Rhaegar just tightens his grip and pulls back. He is annoyed and insulted that Elia had instantly assumed that Rhaenys had changed her mind about sleeping with Rhaegar. And that she had then implied that his daughter was uncomfortable with him.

“She didn’t change her mind” he informs Elia and the smile slides off her face. She removes her hands. “I just remembered that you didn’t get to kiss her goodnight ( _Rhaenys didn’t want to kiss you_ is implied) so I brought her here. But she fell asleep.” Elia’s face falls even more at that and she looks down. “Oh” she says so softly Rhaegar almost doesn’t hear her. He almost feels bad. Elia looks up and steps closer to him. She steps around towards his back, stands on her tippy-toes, and kisses Rhaenys on the cheek. She stays for a minute (Rhaegar can’t see her face) before coming back in front of him.

She looks at him and says “goodnight” but he doesn’t want to leave. “Why were you away from the palace for the weekend?” Elia looks a little startled at that question. Rhaegar doesn’t think she intended for him to know about her trip. “It’s nothing” Elia says but he just continues to stare at her. “I was in the hospital” she admits and worry fills Rhaegar instantly. “Are you alright?” he asks. “Yeah” Elia says. She runs a hand through her hair “It was before Aegon was born. My stomach was really hurting and the doctors kept me overnight just to be safe” she says.  Rhaegar is filled with remorse. He doesn’t know what else to say other than “I am so sorry Elia.” He feels terrible. Elia just waves a hand. “I’m fine” she gestures toward Aegon who was sleeping on the bed “he’s fine. It’s all good.”

But it’s not fine. Rhaegar opens his mouth to ask her how she was feeling now but Elia speaks before he does. “It’s getting late” she walks toward the door and holds it open. Rhaegar closes his mouth, goes over to his son, kisses him good night (while awkwardly holding Rhaenys so she doesn’t fall from his shoulder onto her brother as he leans down), and walks out. Elia looked exhausted. As he begins to walk away Elia calls him back “Wait.” He turns a little hopeful that she may invite him out onto her balcony to talk or something. He missed talking to her and he had a lot of things to ask. But all she says before going back inside and closing her door is “you can wake me up if Rhaenys needs something. I mean she probably won’t but just in case you can knock on my door.” Rhaegar nods a little disappointed.

 Rhaegar tucks a sleeping Rhaenys in under the covers. He gently lifts her head up and lays it on the softest pillow. He admires his little girl’s sleeping face before going into his walk-in closet, closing the door, and changing into his night clothes. He crawls in next to Rhaenys careful not to wake her and falls asleep to his daughter’s steady breathing.

He dreams of the prophecy. He dreams of war. There are people dying and people crying. Then suddenly a three headed dragon appears and each of his children are seated on a head. They are older and they each hold a sword in their hands.  He is surprised to see Jon. He was excepting a Visenya. Then suddenly Jon falls and is replaced by a girl with a glint in her eye. Visenya.  He stares at her and watches as the three, Rhaneys-Aegon-Visenya, rise into the sky the great dragon they sat on beating its powerful wings. They fly off and spew dragon fire. The sight of them fills Rhaegar with pride and something else. A feeling too difficult and beautiful to describe. Then Rhaegar can’t see them anymore. And then he sees Jon. Jon is an infant again the same age as he is in reality. He has been impaled by a sword and is bleeding out everywhere. Rhaegar runs forward. No no no! The blood is wet.

He awakens with a start. He is breathing hard and his hands feel wet. As he sits up he feels the sensation of _wetness_ again. His hands blindly search the mattress. Was there actual blood? It was wet under Rhaenys. His heart beats fast and he is frantic as he tears the covers off and pulls Rhaenys into his arms searching for a wound. 

Rhaenys gives a yelp and is startled. She doesn’t struggle as her father holds her close. Rhaegar realizes that it wasn’t blood at all. His daughter had wet the bed.  He is relived that she is alright and he is surprised. He doesn’t move frozen in shock.

“Papa?” Rhaenys cries into his shirt. It brings Rhaegar out of shock and he pulls Rhaenys back slowly. Tears and snot were streaming down her face and her Jurassic park pajama pants are wet. She was scared. She is full on crying as he sits her on his lap. He hugs her, strokes her hair, and rocks slightly. He had not meant to scare her. He presses a kiss on the top of her head and wipes her face with his hands. “I’m sorry my little dragon. Papa didn’t mean to scare you. I just thought you were hurt so I got scared.”

He wondered if he had said something in his sleep that had scared his daughter. Elia had once told him that on occasion he did. He must have said something horrible to make her wet the bed. “Did papa say something in his sleep?” he asks. He wants to reassure her that he did not mean whatever horrible thing he had said. Briefly, he wonders if he had said something about the prophecy.

She shakes her head no while hiccupping. “Then what is my little dragon? Was there a loud noise?” Again Rhaenys shakes her head no but this time she speaks. “No-hic- mama usually – hic- makes me go potty –hic  - before bed.” Oh. So she had just had to go to the bathroom. “Were you scared to get up in the dark and go by yourself?” he asks. The bathroom was attached to his room so it wasn’t far. The bathroom door was the one in the corner. It was next to his closet. Rhaegar furrows his brow. He was confused.  Rhaenys knew where it was they had brushed their teeth in there. And that wasn’t the first time she used it. “You could have woken me and I would have walked you over there” he points in the direction of the bathroom “and waited outside.”

Rhaenys doesn’t look at him. Instead she looks down at her hands and shakes her head again. Rhaegar furrows his brows confused. Rhaenys speaks very softly “I don’t want you to go away.” “I wouldn’t go awa-” Rhaegar stops mid-word. And he just looks at Rhaenys. Oh, his little _darling_. She meets his eyes with her own puffy and swollen from crying eyes. “I’m sorry I peed the bed” she says and then she repeats “I don’t want you to go away.” Rhaenys was _guarding_ him. She was doing her best to make sure that he didn’t _go away_.

                A mix of feelings comes to Rhaegar all at once at this understanding. He was a little pleased that she wanted him to stay with her. That she wanted him around it so much. It makes him feel loved. He was also sad and ashamed that Rhaenys thought he would abandon her and that she was so scared he would do that she thought she had to guard him. He looks at her his heart both swelling and aching at the same time. They sit in silence for a little bit (he should have been reassuring her but he was still processing it all) before Rhaenys speaks again. She is sitting in his lap taking deep breaths, her head is leaning against his chest (he is slightly slouched and his knees are slightly raised), and he wonders if she can hear his heart.

                “Did you leave because I was bad? Do you not love me anymore?” Rhaenys asks and then before he even has a chance to respond she adds “I won’t be bad at all – never. So don’t go away. I missed you papa.” Guilt, shame, sadness, love, and joy (she missed him) race through Rhaegar. “No, baby” his voice his shaky and the back of his throat burns “I didn’t leave because you were bad. I would never leave you. No matter what you do no matter what happens I will always come back. I love you so much. So so so much. My heart beats for you.”

                Rhaenys relaxes a bit at Rhaegar’s answer. Some tension leaves her little shoulders and she leans into him again. “Can we go sleep with mama?” Rhaegar hesitates he knows Elia does not want to sleep with _him_ even though he wants to sleep with _her_. Rhaenys takes his hesitation the wrong way. Her shoulders tense up again and she asks “Did you leave because you think me and mama are ugly?”

                Rhaegar had not expected that. Of all the things he had not expected that. “What? I think you and your mother are both very beautiful. Who told you I didn’t?” He was furious. “You and your mother are stunning. The _loveliest_ in the land. How dare someone make his daughter think she _and her mother_ were _ugly_. How could anyone think that? He was revolted that someone would dare say such a thing. “Who?” he questions Rhaenys again but she doesn’t give up her bully.

                Rhaegar prods her a bit more and showers her with compliments but still she is reluctant to speak. She shrugs and says “everybody says you went away because you thought Miss Lyanna was prettier than mama. And everybody says I look like mama.” She says the last part almost soundlessly but still Rhaegar hears what she said.

                The realization of how hard it must have been on his family when he left hits Rhaegar right then. His daughter thought he didn’t want her anymore. She thought he found his cute, adorable, beautiful _baby_ , his darling little girl,ugly. He wonders if Elia thought the same thing. He cannot stop the tears from falling and Rhaenys is bewildered.  

“Papa?” he shakes his head and kisses her face. “I do not think that Lyanna is prettier than mama. To me your mother is just as pretty.” And he means it. Elia and Lyanna were two different and utterly striking types of beauties. You couldn’t compare the magnificence of the fearsome wolf that howled at the moon to the splendor of the radiant sun whose skin was dancing flames and whose light shimmered gold in men’s eyes. The dragon desired them both.   

                And right now his daughter, a sun-kissed beauty with a dragon’s soul (the eyes were the doorway to the soul and her eyes were amethyst like the dragons of the old), doubted his love for her. Just like the sun who kissed her did.

                There were no words to describe his heartache at realizing how much he had hurt them, only tears could communicate what he felt. His entire being was torn and drowning in guilt. Rhaenys, his little girl that had always been so good to him, the one that had always given him her love and affection at no price, deserved so much better. And Elia, his best friend, the one that would wake in the middle of the night to listen to his dreams and help him plot and seek what was rightfully his, who would lighten his mood with clever jokes and use her sharp wit against those who insulted him, deserved _so much_ better. And then he thinks of his sons. He doesn’t even know the first thing about his little prince, his precious Aegon, the one that not only looked so much like the boy in his dreams, but the one that looked like him.

                When he thinks of Jon he remembers his dream. He had just watched his son fall. No, he wouldn’t that is not what would happen in reality. Jon may not be a child of prophecy but he was a child of Rhaegar’s. And Rhaegar would protect him. Rhaegar would protect them all.

                Rhaegar spends 10 minutes reassuring Rhaenys and it makes the girl feel better. She gains enough confidence to spill another terrible fact to him. “Make sure you tell people that you still love us papa” she says and she tells him a story of how she had opened Elia’s computer (for fun) before bed once (her mother was in the restroom) and Elia had had a comment section open. Rhaenys was learning how to read (Rhaegar felt proud that his daughter could read at such a young age) and she had been able to make out some of the comments. “They were mean papa” she says “and they made mama cry.” Suddenly she adds “don’t tell her I told you. Mama thought I was sleeping.” Rhaegar nods and promises his heart torn at the thought of Elia crying herself to sleep.

                After a silent moment Rhaenys asks “Are you sure we can’t sleep with mama? She missed you too papa she won’t mind.” Rhaegar smiles sadly at her. Elia had been right. He climbs out of bed, reaches for his first-born, and carries her. Her pants are still wet. He grabs his cell-phone before he walks out the door. “Papa can’t sleep with you and mama and Aegon” he says continuing before Rhaenys can insist. “But you can call me okay” he says and waves his phone. He had gotten the idea from Elia. “I will stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep, alright princess?”

                Rhaenys nods satisfied. “But what if I wake up again?” she asks. “Will you stay on the phone until I see you again in the morning?” she sounds worried. “Of course my little dragon” Rhaegar smiles sadly once more. And then they reach Elia’s door and he knocks. Elia opens it face filled with worry. She reaches for Rhaenys at once on instinct and Rhaenys stretches her arms out towards Elia. “What happened?” Elia asks and then she feels the wet spot on Rhaenys’s pants. “Oh baby” she says looking at Rhaenys who is hoisted on her hip. She tucks a stray hair behind Rhaenys’s ear and then she looks at Rhaegar.

                “She wants to sleep with you” he says his voice is rough and he thinks he may cry again. He remembers what Rhaenys said and wants nothing more than to pull Elia in close and reassure her like he had Rhaenys. Elia just nods and a little smile appears on her face. It reminded him of the smiles she would give him when she won at cyvasse or was proven correct in an argument.

                He waves his phone again. “She wants me to stay on the phone” he says a little sheepishly. He is embarrassed and ashamed to face her. He wonders if Elia thinks he is a bad father. He knew she thought he was a bad husband. Elia just nods and closes the door.

                Rhaegar walks slowly dragging his feet through the hallways and he gets the call before he makes it back to his room. He answers on the first ring. “Hello” he says. “Hi papa” Rhaenys answers. Her voice sounds a little different over the phone but the sound of it still makes him smile. He can hear the sound of clothes rustling in the background. Elia must be changing her. Rhaenys doesn’t say anything and he just listens to her breath for a few minutes. And then “I am going to sleep papa” comes a drowsy voice.  He hears a sort of scratchy sound some rustling and then Elia’s voice.

 “No, no you can’t sleep on it your face is going to be sore” Elia says. “But then I won’t hear papa” comes a whine. He hears someone push a button. It’s Elia again “there I put it on speaker and I am going to put right on the pillow next to you okay.”

                “Papa?” comes an unsure voice. “I’m here” he answers immediately. “I am right here.” It’s just breathing and rustling again and suddenly he hears a cry. His throat tightens, his _son_. “Rhaenys!” comes Elia’s voice. “I didn’t mean to kick Aegon I was just trying to scoot closer. I want to sleep right next to you too mama.” The crying continues and he hears Elia adjusting sleeping positions. Her voice is louder when she speaks again. “There now you both are right next to me.” He realizes the phone must be next to Elia too if she is next to Rhaenys. He can hear her and she, his heart rate speeds up, can hear him. He hears Elia sushing and soothing Aegon. Rhaegar listens as hard as he can. He hasn’t heard his son a lot and even though he just heard it he missed Elia’s voice (he missed Elia).

                “Do you want me to sing a song?” he asks. The question is for them all. Rhaenys, Aegon, and Elia. He wanted to sing for them all. Elia used to ask him to sing for her all the time. He is back in his room again and he is pacing. He doesn’t feel like sleeping anymore. He is a little afraid of being rejected but Rhaenys answers. It’s a little muffled like her pillow is slightly in her mouth (Rhaenys sometimes liked to sleep on her stomach) but she says “yes.”

                He sings them a love song.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! The ending was kind of sad though. Also I know you all are waiting for something/ anything to happen (my story moves soooo slow). The political plot and game will begin soon (like next chapter) I promise! Don't know when I will get around to the next chapter but please bear with me! 
> 
> Also I just have to say this. When I was writing the White tower scene with Rhaegar and Arthur and they like look at each other and smile. I gave myself serious Arthur/Rhaegar feels. LOL. Like I was really feeling/shipping them. I have never actually thought about them before I mean I knew they were best friends but like I had never really thought about their friendship till I had to write it you know. Can't spell bromance without "romance!" LOL. Oh my god. It never occurred to me but I bet Jon Connigton was like super jealous of Arthur too. Cause I mean if he couldn't be the wife than best friend? But that was taken too. I feel like I writing a Arthur/Elia/Rhaegar/Jon fic now. I have set aboard on a new ship (Arthur/Rhaegar) my friends! But Arthur/Elia is still my main vessel! You know I say that but I feel like I have honestly written more Elia/Rhaegar than Elia/Arthur. I don't know why. LOL. Sorry I am rambling! My point to this was I just honestly wanted to know if anyone else got those feels. Cause I mean my feels came out of nowhere. Just curious. 
> 
> But anyway. Please leave a comment those make my day!


	6. New Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope everyone is doing great! Big THANK YOU to everyone that left kudos and/or commented. Love knowing that people enjoy my story. Really LOVED reading all the comments so thank you again to everyone who commented!

** Rhaegar P.O.V **

        The song was about six minutes long and by the end he knew that they were all asleep so he just listened to their steadying breathing. He still couldn’t sleep so he went to his study to try and get some work done. He was meeting with Jon Connington and Twyin Lannister tomorrow so there was a lot to prepare. There was a dire need to rebuild the treasury as well so he needed to meet with Jon Arryn and Petyr Baelish, the treasurer and financial chair, to discuss those matters. He also needed to talk to Elia about Dorne’s demands.

Thinking of Elia he remembered what Rhaenys had said and so out of curiosity he googles Elia Martell Targaryen. Some of the headlines that popped up were really quite ridiculous. He clicks a random article and scrolls down to the bottom. The comments were really terrible. To imagine Elia reading such horrid things about herself broke his heart. He goes through a few more articles and one comment catches his eye.

       To everyone who is out here insulting Elia:

                                Y’all just mad because she is hotter than you will ever be and because she was gettin’ herself some nice thick R H A E G A R dick for years (and a little more cause you know she also got TWO beautiful babies). Smh, everybody just jealous.

   Rhaegar anonymously liked the comment and pressed the back button. He was about to close out of the tab when another article caught his eye. “ **You can’t touch him” Inside the royal custody battle: things get violent** What custody battle? He opens the article. The first paragraphs are about his and Elia’s awkward reunion. He feels a bit better. He was worried for nothing. He decides to read the rest of the article just in case.

And he was shocked. There had been a fast track court assembled for the custody of the heirs, his children with Elia, and it was decided in court that Elia would get full custody under certain conditions. It said that in the event that Rhaegar did not return and Aerys nor Rhaella could attempt to claim the children. Rhaegar understood that part. He would not want to leave his children with his father either. _BUT_ there was another caveat, if there was a divorce, then Elia would also still be granted custody but Aegon could still retain the title of heir to the throne. It was authorized by the _parliament_. Since when did they deal with custody issues? They were legislative not judicial. They had overstepped their boundaries he thought snidely as he sneered at the screen.

But then he realized that if Elia and he divorced Elia could leave and take _his_ children from him. She could go to Dorne, who would most likely enforce that stupid and _illegal_ ban and then he would never see them again. _No_. At the moment Elia could not do this because she was still technically legally married to him (the divorce has not yet gone through, he had just been served the papers this morning) and so they both still retained joint custody. He could attempt to fight the agreement but his chances of winning were extremely minute. And it would take years and years. His children would already have grown up without him.

He thinks of Rhaneys and how she had missed him and he thinks of his prince that was promised. He did not even know his son and if Elia took him away then he would never even get the chance. No, he was the only one that could prepare his children for the coming war. He had to be there. And Elia. It hurt to realize that she had prepared so much for this divorce. But he had hurt her too he knew, he needed more time to make her understand, he needed her to stay. His resolve strengthened. He would fight Elia with everything he had on this divorce.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

** Elia P.O.V **

  Elia closed the car door gently behind her trying to be as quiet as she could be. A strip club. She was at a strip club. It was near midnight and the place was deserted. Petyr “littlefinger” Baelish, the nation’s financial chair (he worked under the treasurer Jon Arryn), and the owner of the strip club, had asked her to meet him in secret. She was wary of him but he said he had information about the leak in the palace. The one who had released the details of the custody agreement she had gotten and she was curious. A spy was extremely dangerous and she needed to find out who it was fast before the release of even more sensitive information.

But she didn’t trust this man one single bit. He was dangerous and he had no reason to help her. For all she knows he could try to kill her. So she had taken precautions. Jaime came up beside her and they shared a look before walking into the club. She had asked Jaime to come with her. He was the only person she felt like she could trust in the palace right now. He had been a little taken aback when she asked him not to say anything to anyone but he had agreed not to. She knew that he would report back to his father, Tywin Lannister, about the meeting however she had no one else. She had thought about asking Arthur but had rejected that idea immediately, he was Rhaegar’s man, and her Uncle was still not back.

She had left her children in the nursery. It had been hard. It had been a while since Rhaenys had slept in there and it was Aegon’s first time. She had stayed until they both feel asleep. Arthur and some other member of the kingsguard was guarding the nursery. They were safe.

She had also told her brothers who she was meeting, the fact that she was taking Jaime, and the exact location she was going to. Elia had a taser too and she knew Jaime was armed. They walked inside and it was even cooler inside than it was outside. It was rather spacious and there was a bar that looked fully stocked. There were also stripper poles everywhere. Seeing the stripper poles seemed to excite Jaime a little. He turned to Elia with a suggestive look and smile on his face and she was reminded that he was still so _young_. He was the youngest of all the kingsguard and at the moment he looked like a teenage boy. She stared at him too filled with worry and nervous anticipation to join in on his juvenile excitement. At seeing her face Jaime becomes serious too. He straightens up, loses the grin, and looks away from the pole. Littlefinger was lounging on a seat sipping a drink.

He rose to greet them. He looked surprised to see Jaime. “Princess” he said with a smile “ser Jaime. Please sit.” He gestured toward seats. Elia looked at him and then at Jaime before sitting down. She refused the drink she was offered and got straight to the point. “Who leaked the information?” she asked. Petyr studied Jaime for a little bit before turning to her and saying “There are many on the parliament who want to have Rhaegar declared as unfit.” Elia was surprised, she was already aware of that information, but she did not know exactly why Littlefinger was bringing it up. She said nothing and Littlefinger continued. “I am one of the many. As is Tywin Lannister.” She and Petyr look at Jaime. It was no secret that Tywin Lannister bore a grudge against the Targaryens. Rhaegar’s father had insulted him and Rhaegar had rejected his daughter Cersei. Rumor also had it that the only reason Jaime was kingsguard was because Aerys wanted to keep him as a hostage.

Elia shifted in her seat. She did not like where this was going. “I would rather your son have the throne.” That was not what Elia had expected. The disbelief must have shown on her face because Littlefinger gave her a small smirk and said “hear me out.”

He swirled his drink and took a sip before continuing “the Starks have _wronged_ me and.” He paused and seemed to be considering something. “I have no desire to see their influence grow. It could be rather unfavorable.” He looked at her. Elia kept her face as neutral as possible. Her mother had taught all of her children to not let people know you are surprised. They may seek to take advantage of the fact that you are unprepared.

“I heard _rumors_ that Rhaegar still intends to wed the Stark girl and legitimize her son.” Elia’s mind is racing. So he has spies in the palace does he? Or was the palace bugged? She would have to check and see.  Elia knew that was exactly what Rhaegar planned to do. But she also knew that he had not spoken to anyone except her, Lyanna, his mother, and the girl’s family about it. Rhaegar had also said he had no intention of divorcing her. She wondered if Littlefinger knew that too. It was supposed to have been a secret.

“Depose of Rhaegar, place your son on the throne, and rule in his name until he comes of age.” Littlefinger made it seem so easy and the idea was _tempting_ even if it pulled at her conscience. Elia was growing increasingly uncomfortable. “I will help you and in return I receive honors and a greater title.”

She regretted her decision of bringing Jaime.  In the name of warrior why had she been so _paranoid_? She should have just come here by herself and told only her brothers. What if Jaime runs back and informs Rhaegar? But Jaime’s father would like the idea of Rhaegar off the throne as well. Who was he more loyal to? Was he like Arthur, would he choose Rhaegar, or would he tell his father? And if he did tell Tywin could she count on Lannister support? Her mother had been close friends with Jaime’s mother. But Tywin didn’t seem like the sentimental type. And he felt like Cersei should have been with Rhaegar instead of _her_.

God. Cersei had tried so _hard_ to steal Rhaegar away from her.  Cersei had known Rhaegar for longer than she had. Although Cersei was younger she had grown up in King’s Landing as Tywin was at the time serving as Hand of the King (he quit because Aerys had greatly insulted him and was openly trying to get with his wife). Elia had only met Rhaegar her senior year of high school. Well, she had met Rhaegar a couple of times when they were children (her mother, Rhaella, and Jaime’s mother were old friends) but she hadn’t really spoken to him. As a child Elia had been very shy and Rhaegar hadn’t been much of a talker either. But over time they had become friendly childhood acquaintances and they would often talk to one another at parties but they never sought each other out afterwards.

 She had come down with Ashara for a college tour of the prestigious King’s Landing University (which was where Arthur was going to school) and Rhaegar had been in her tour group. They talked and this time they exchanged numbers. They both wound up getting accepted and going to King’s Landing University and from there … well they ended up here.

Elia had no idea what to do. If she refused to help dethrone Rhaegar would she make more enemies? And if she did help what would happen to Rhaegar? Would he be alright? Would he hate her? The thought that he might hate her, even after everything that had happened made her insides curl and clench together in a painful way. And honestly getting him declared unfit would be hard. But it was doable. Robert Baratheon had certainly increased anti-Rhaegar sentiment in the government (although apparently not among the people). If Rhaegar was to be dethroned now would be the time before he has a chance to win over high-ranking officials again. But what if she chose the wrong side? What would happen to her _babies_? She studied Littlefinger. How could she be sure that he wouldn’t betray her after Rhaegar was taken out? At least with Rhaegar Elia knew her children would always have a place there. But would her son always have a claim to the throne? What if Lyanna or Rickard, Elia knew he was also meeting with officials while he was here visiting his daughter, tries to move to have Jon as heir? Jon was going to be legitimized when Rhaegar and Lyanna marry after all. Lyanna and her father had both been _calm_ when Rhaegar informed them that Elia would remain as the first wife. No one had protested. Thinking back on it now it was suspicious. Rhaegar had not told them that Elia had filed for divorce and she had not brought it up. Did they already know or did they have a plan to get rid of her and her children? And if they did know were they planning to challenge Aegon’s claim? Is that why they had been so accepting?

Elia is silent as all these thoughts run through her head. Littlefinger decides to fill the silence. “He humiliated you” Littlefinger looks straight back at her as she meets his eyes. “He _cheated_ on you with a highschooler in your _homeland_.” Elia still says nothing, she knew he was trying to fire her up get her to make a rash decision or say something stupid in front of Jaime (who would report it to Tywin), but Jaime stretches and the leather squeaks as he moves. Discomfort is clearly written across his face and Elia feels embarrassed. Jaime was embarrassed for her. It was an odd feeling being pitied. It was nice because it felt like someone was on your side but at the same time it was completely humiliating.  

Elia couldn’t deny she was liking the idea more and more as Littlefinger reminded her what Rhaegar did. “You could remarry or date someone out of _love_.” Her face burned. It was a subtle reference to the emails she knew ( _Elia was just politics_ ). She had managed to keep the emails from being leaked to the mass public but it was harder hiding it from people like Littlefinger.

She didn’t want to hear anymore of this and so she asks again trying to change the focus away from her “who leaked the custody agreement information?” Littlefinger sits back and observes her and Jaime for a minute. “It was some reporter. He hacked into the security cameras and he heard all the details.” He hands her a card. “This is him” Elia doesn’t recognize the name. She stands and the men both follow suit. She reaches out to shake Littlefinger’s hand. “Call me” he says and then he shakes Jaime’s hand. She and Jaime both leave and Elia can feel Littlefinger watch them.

It is still dark outside and they get into the car. Jaime drives again. Elia looks out the window and tries to gather her thoughts. It’s a long drive and Jaime breaks the silence after half an hour. “Have you ever wanted to?” he asks. Elia looks away from the window. Jaime is looking at the road. “Wanted to what?” she asks. _To get rid of Rhaegar?_ He glances at her before looking at the road again. “To date someone else?” that was not the question Elia had been expecting. She doesn’t say anything and Jaime adds “you haven’t been with anyone other than Rhaegar have you?” 

That unexpectedly makes her smile. _Balor_. God she hadn’t thought about him in forever. “No, I dated someone else” she tells Jaime a small smile still on her face. “In high school before I really got to know Rhaegar.” She has good memories of Balor. Jaime is shooting curious glances at her and she decides to tell him before he full-on stares at her and takes his eyes off the road. “Balor Hightower was my very first boyfriend.”

 Jamie ends up taking his eyes off the road anyway. “Ser Gerold’s nephew!?” his eyes are wide. “Eyes on the road!” Elia reminds him unconsciously gripping the door handle. Jaime focuses again but he doesn’t let the conversation die. “You went out with _Balor Hightower_?” he sounds so shocked and Elia has no idea why. And then suddenly he shoots out a barrage of questions “How long did you two date? How old were you? Who asked who out? Did you date all four years of high school?” and then he pauses and adds right after drawing in a breath “why did you two break up?” The last question is asked much more quietly and Jaime looks a little worried that he may have offended her.

 Elia isn’t offended though. Her mood is lighter than it was before. She was kind of feeling nostalgic now. “Balor asked me out my sophomore year” (A/N: I don’t know if they have this everywhere but just to clarify sophomore = 10th grade and junior = 11th grade). “He was a junior and he was” Elia pauses. She was about to say that Balor was the hottest guy on the football team but she remembered that Arthur had been on the football team too. The memory distracted her. She was not about to tell Jaime, but she had had a girlhood crush on Arthur. And she had thought Arthur looked _sexy_ in that form-fitting uniform her high school football team wore. She remembered that personally, even when she was with Balor, she had thought Arthur had been the hottest guy on the football team.

But Balor had been _sexy_ too. Elia had definitely been attracted to him. That white smile (Elia had once told him he should be a dentist – his teeth were so nice) and his abs had been _fine_. She remembers making-out with him and sending him dirty texts. Ashara had helped her send those at first, it was Elia’s first relationship and her friend had more experience so she had enlisted Ashara’s help. But afterwards, as Elia got better at it and her and Balor’s relationship grew, she did it by herself.

They go over a speed bump and Elia stops reminiscing silently and remembers Jaime.  He gives her a smile when their eyes meet. Elia doesn’t remember where she left off so she just starts telling Jamie about her high school experience. She tells him how she had been 16 and half-in-love with Balor. She had gone on dates with guys before but Balor was the first one she said yes to more than once. There was something about him. She tells Jaime how she had once spent hours getting ready for a football game, since Balor had been on the team (Jaime interrupts to tell her he had been on the team when he was in high school too), only to have it pour rain which totally ruined her outfit. Elia tells him how if it wasn’t for Balor her niece Obra wouldn’t have been born.

 Oberyn had met Obra’s mother when he and Elia had (secretly) gone down to Old town where Balor lived. Oberyn had left to give her and Balor some privacy and it turned out he had snuck into a strip club and did more than a little dancing. Elia decides against telling Jaime about the time Balor had farted in front of her and Obryen (but she cackles by herself over the memory). Balor had come over for dinner with her family. After dinner she and Oberyn (her mother didn’t want her and Balor to get too _comfortable_ ) were entertaining him out on their balcony that overlooked the garden. He had peered over the ledge to look out into the garden below and then unexpectedly let _one_ _rip_.  It had been so funny. Elia had done her best to control herself but she had laughed so hard she cried.

Balor had been so embarrassed and Elia had to reassure him for a bit after that. She never told him that Oberyn had nicknamed him Balor “Breakwind.” The only people Oberyn ever mentioned the incident to were Doran and Ashara. Elia had made them promise not to tell anyone else.

 Elia is having a great time going over her high school memories. Rhaegar had never asked her about her old relationships or her life before him and she had never brought it up. The only thing he had wanted to know was how far she had gone. Elia had found it a little insulting and racist that Rhaegar had been surprised she was a total virgin (the farthest she and Balor ever went was making out while topless). Just because she was Dornish didn’t mean she didn’t (or couldn’t) want to hold onto her virginity until the right person came along.

 Rhaegar had been a total virgin too. Elia was his first girlfriend. Oh, he had gone on a few dates but he hadn’t _dated_ anyone. He had stuck to books and his harp and later on he had really gotten into sports. Elia had been the one to teach him. She hadn’t had too much experience either but she had Ashara who would tell her tips and tricks. Rhaegar had been so much better than Balor at dirty texting and talking. He had a gift with words and his _tongue_. Elia’s mood soured as she remembered Rhaegar had written Lyanna some not-so-innocent emails. She hadn’t been able to read through them. But still she couldn’t stop the memories from popping up. Elia and Rhaegar had both waited until marriage, they married young though both 22, to lose their virginity. Their wedding night had been a little clumsy at first but they had figured it out pretty fast. She wondered if Lyanna had been a virgin too.

 For the crone’s sake. Elia did her best not to think of Lyanna but she couldn’t help it. She found herself comparing herself to the younger Northern woman. Her mood was completely ruined and Elia could feel herself frowning. She looks out the window and tries to clear her mind. “Did you two end on a bad note?” comes Jaime’s voice. For a mad moment Elia thinks he’s stupid. _What do you mean did we end on a bad note? What kind of question is that? The answer could not be more obvious._ And then Elia realizes he is still talking about Balor. She had not thought about Rhaegar out loud. Jaime probably thought she was frowning while thinking about Balor.

Thinking about her break up with Balor helps take her mind of Lyanna but it doesn’t really improve her mood. “No” she says then she changes her mind “I mean we weren’t like super happy but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world.” Her voice is quiet towards the end and her voice is even quieter as she adds “at the time.” Elia wonders what her life would be like if she had stayed with Balor. She had broken up with Balor a month after he graduated when he was a few weeks from leaving for college. She hadn’t wanted to do long distance and her relationship with Balor had gotten a little stifling (and a bit boring). She can’t imagine having stayed but she can’t help but think that she might have been happier. Balor had been, for everything that he was, loyal. He had been a good boyfriend. She was glad she had dated him. She wonders if she regrets Rhaegar. It seems like such a simple question with an easy answer, _yes of course_ , but she finds she can’t tell herself that.

 Soon enough Jaime was pulling into a near empty parking garage that was a couple of blocks from the palace. It was owned by the royal family. The garage was often used by tourists who come to tour the palace or by people who come to walk through the garden or attend a botanical show that the palace was hosting.  The usual fee was $10 per hour and they usually made a good amount of money. The day that Rhaegar had come back from Dorne Elia had upped the price to $30 per hour. Elia had secretly hoped that it was too much and that people would have left but no. They had grumbled sure but they had paid. The garage had been at full capacity the whole day quite a lot of money had been made.

But not enough money. Funds were still low. Rhaegar had told her there was not enough money to pay Dorne and had asked her to tell Dorne they _would not pay_. He hadn’t said it like that of course but that was what he had asked. Elia had refused to do anything of that sort and told Rhaegar he had to pay.

Maybe they should host a kingsguard meet-and-greet again. That always brought in a good amount of money. It would be Brandon’s first one and the other kingsguard hadn’t done one in over a year. It would be special so maybe she could get away with upping the parking garage prices again. Every single meet-and-greet had always resulted in a full garage. They all had, Arthur especially, a devoted fan club.  They probably should have one.

Then she had to hire photographers, lots of people bought photos of themselves posing with the kingsguard (even if they had taken some on their phones), she would have to start advertising, set up the event the time the date, ask all the members of the kingsguard to participate, order more kingsguard merchandise from the manufacturers, make sure the gift shop is stocked, maybe create a special menu, people would pay extra for kingsguard-themed drinks … 

 Jaime interrupts her thoughts “princess.” He is looking at her a little concerned. They were here. “Oh sorry I was just thinking.” Elia takes of her seatbelt. There was another car parked next to them. It was a palace car. Concerned about being noticed (the palace cars are really nice and would have looked out of place on some beaten-down streets they had driven on to get to the strip club.) Elia had driven here where she had met up with Jaime and they had both driven down to meet Littlefinger in an unmarked car. And now they were supposed to get out get back in the palace car and sneak back into the palace.

But Elia really didn’t want to go back. She looks at Jaime who has a hand on the door handle and was waiting for her to open her door first. “Why don’t you go back first?” Elia asks. Jaime is surprised by the suggestion and asks “are you sure? How will you get back?” Elia isn’t sure exactly but she is sure she can manage. “I’ll figure something out.”

With that Jaime leaves and she watches him drive off in the palace car. She then climbs over and sits in the driver’s seat. The keys are still in the ignition and Elia turns the car on and she backs out. She drives out of the garage.

She doesn’t drive far. She parks by a meter on the street. The car clock read 4:56 am but it was still dark outside. Elia pulls out her cellphone she didn’t have a lot of time. Everyone was usually awake by 6:30 am and breakfast was at 9:00. She dials her brother’s numbers and she tells them everything that had happened.

They let her talk uninterrupted for a while and soon enough Elia said everything she needed to say. “You should work with Littlefinger and throw Rhaegar out” Obryen says. Elia feels a little uncomfortable at that. There was no denying Rhaegar needed to face some justice but Elia can’t help but feel that throwing him out would be too harsh. She wasn’t sure what would happen to him out in the real world.

    The father of her children was out of touch with reality. She wasn’t sure how he would handle being stripped of his title. He was convinced that he had to be a prince because his children were destined to lead the people into some sort of apocalyptic fight. And she knew he was already conflicted and confused about that _stupid_ prophecy. Aegon was exactly what he expected Jon was not and he was working so hard to make sense of it. Elia feared being stripped of his title and all of his authority would overwhelm him and make him lose whatever little sanity he had left.

 So Elia protests, “I mean I think it would be better for Rhaegar to stay in power. We don’t know if we can trust Littlefinger or anyone else.” Doran speaks, and to Elia’s surprise, her cautious brother disagrees with her. “I think you are overestimating the protection that Rhaegar offers Elia” he says “Do not be so quick to go against Littlefinger.” Elia says nothing. Doran continues “I think it would be best if you speak with Littlefinger again and tell him you need more information on how he plans to go about it and who will help before you can commit. Going against Rhaegar will not be easy but it can be done.” Her brother echoes the very same thoughts that she had.

   “The alliances you make may well be better for Aegon and Rhaenys and for _Dorne_.” His voice is a little bitter at the end and Elia reddens. She knows Dorne was insulted by Rhaegar’s treatment of her and she is embarrassed. She felt that she had let everyone down. She doesn’t cry but she can’t stop herself from sniffling. “Oh Elia” comes Obreyn’s voice and Doran says softly “don’t cry.”

 Elia feels the need to explain herself “I’m not crying” she says (but she is a little). “It’s just” she shrugs even though no one can see her “I’m scared you know.” Elia wipes her nose on the back of her hand which she then wipes on the leg of her jeans. “I mean with Rhaegar, you know, I don’t have to worry about Rhaenys or Aegon’s safety. Rhaegar might do a lot of things but he would never hurt them.” It’s a lame excuse she knows but no better defense for Rhaegar comes to her. She doesn’t tell them that it is because her conscience is prickling and that she is worried about what would become of Rhaegar. She also doesn’t say that she wants Rhaegar in her children’s life. Their father loved them and while Elia had no plans of giving Rhaegar any sort of custody or guardianship over them she wouldn’t mind if he spent time with them. Or played with them and loved them like a father should. Rhaenys would hate her if she got rid of Rhaegar. As would Rhaella, Viseryes, and Dany. She didn’t want them to hate her. Her brothers wouldn’t understand.

  “Elia” comes Doran’s voice again and he sounds annoyed “stop overestimating Rhaegar. Just because you don’t help Littlefinger depose of Rhaegar doesn’t mean he won’t try. And he may very well use you’re your children to do that.”

      “Yeah, but we can stop him. Rhaegar has already taken over the mantle as king and –“ Elia is interrupted by her brother.

      “He is not a king until coronation” Doran says.

      “The coronation will happen soon” Elia insists “after –“ her other brother interrupts her this time.

      “After he marries Lyanna?” Obryen asks and his tone is scathing. Elia was going to say after the hearing in parliament to determine if he was fit to be king but she doesn’t say it now.

The atmosphere is tense and she hears Doran sigh. “Elia, listen to me. I know you are worried about Littlefinger betraying you but you are underestimating yourself. You are capable of handling him and keeping your children safe.” “Yeah” Obreyn adds “you **do not** need Rhaegar. You took care of everything when that fucking bastard left and you can take care of it now” he says it rather forcefully.

Elia can’t help herself, her brothers are making good points, and she feels this need to explain herself. She tells them her fears that everyone is going to hate her, she doesn’t want to be cast as the villain again, and she tells them she is worried about Rhaegar “what would happen to him?”

Obreyn snorts when she expresses concern for Rhaegar “why do you still care about that bastard? Honestly Elia If I didn’t know you I would think you are doing this to yourself. Just leave that bastard to rot.” The accusation that she was doing it to herself stings and she is about to retort when Doran interrupts sounding thoughtful. “You know more than likely if Rhaegar is deemed unfit he would probably be institutionalized like his father and he could get the help that he needs. It might be good for him.”

Elia is speechless. She had never even _considered_ that might happen. Although the public knew that mental illness ran in the family no one considered Rhaegar to have it. Elia was the only one, until he left and then she told her brothers, who knew about his obsession with a prophecy. She was the only one that knew about his “visions” that came to him in his dreams. Elia had actually looked up some stuff on the internet and had tried to diagnose him in her mind. He had _delusions of grandeur_ which was a symptom of schizophrenia. Elia wasn’t sure Rhaegar had schizophrenia but she wasn’t sure he didn’t have it either. She also suspected bipolar disorder but again she was really not sure.  

 She had never insisted that he go see a psychologist or any kind of mental health expert before because Rhaegar had always been sensitive about the fact that madness ran in his family. He got a few check-ups every other year. He would have been hurt if Elia had suggested he have any more. Rhaegar hadn’t been violent or strange, sure on occasions he would slip into a contemplative mood or obsess over the prophecy, but Elia had not thought it would be a big problem. She had even indulged him, cuddling up next to him often and pouring over dream-texts with him.  She should have _known_ when he had insisted, after the doctor told her that most-likely Aegon would be her last child, that the dragon has _three_ heads.

“Elia?” Obryen is saying her name. “I’m here” she answers “I’m here.” She talks to her brothers a bit longer and she promises them to talk to Littlefinger again “this alliance could be the best choice for Aegon and Rhaenys and _you_ ” they say.  

It’s 7:54 when she hangs up but she doesn’t move the car until 8:03. She just sits there for a while processing everything that happens. Eventually she remembers she needs to get back to the palace and she checks the time. 8:03 am. She hurriedly puts the car in drive. Later as she is waiting at a red light, one street away from the palace, her phone rings. Rhaegar was calling her. Bless the holy maiden. Elia stares at the phone unsure as to whether she should answer. A car honks behind her and she realizes the light is green. She drives and pulls over into a taco bell. She wants to see what Rhaegar said before she goes back to the palace. She parks in front of the little store. Her phone has stopped ringing and Elia hesitantly checks it. She has a voice mail and text messages. ALLLLLLLLLLLLL from Rhaegar. She checks her text messages.

 

                             Are you avoiding me? I know you don’t like to sleep in.

                             I know you’re a morning person. I remember you always like to get up early and watch the sunrise.

                             Elia, please let’s talk.

                            The kids are awake and asking for you.

(Oh, her babies, Elia had forgotten they would be waiting for her.)

                             Elia please.

                             You said you were willing to talk.

                             Elia are you alright?

                             Please answer I am getting worried.

                             Elia. Are you alright?

                             Please please answer me. Just let me know that you are alright and you are not passed out or something.

All of sudden her screen blacks out. A second later her phone rings and “Arthur Dayne” pops up on the screen. It asked her whether she wanted to accept or deny the call. Her eyes widen and she drops the phone. It falls by her feet and she doesn’t move a muscle until it stops ringing. When it stops she pushes the seat back and moves to pick it up. She had another missed call. Her phone starts buzzing then as it receives text messages. She moves to check it but she can’t because Rhaegar calls again. She lets it ring through to the end. He leaves another voicemail but she ignores it. She goes to check Arthur’s text and her phone keeps buzzing. Rhaegar was texting her now too. She ignores him for now.

                            Are you alright?

                            Where are you?

                            Where are you?

                            Elia just tell me where you are

                            Where are you?

Suddenly Jaime is texting her and she goes to check his messages

                           Where are you?

                           They broke down your door and their freaking out cause your not here

Elia replies. She hadn’t realized they opened her door but now she realizes that is why they were asking her where she was. Her heart is beating fast as she texts Jaime.

                           Just stall them. They can’t know.

She leaves off exactly what they can’t know (that they had gone to see Littlefinger) but she is sure Jaime knows. She gets another message. It’s from Jaime.

                           Turn off phone. They GPS to track you. 

Bless the holy seven. Elia immediately takes the back of her phone and pulls out the battery. The screen goes black. Oh good gods. She throws her phone and its battery onto the passenger seat next to her, leans back, and tries to control her breathing.

 Elia takes a few minutes to compose herself. She knows she should go back but for whatever reason she cannot bring herself to head over there. Besides, she knows Rhaegar is going to ask her where she was and she doesn’t know what she is going to say yet. Yeah, she needs to get her story straight before she heads back over there. She absentmindedly looks at the taco-bell in front of her and realizes she is rather quite hungry. She adjusts her seat, puts the car in drive, goes through the drive-thru ( _hi can I have a chalupa with beans instead of beef a large sierra mist and some of those cinnamon bun balls – oh and fire sauce please and thank you)_ , gets her food (pays with cash), and comes back and parks in the corner of the parking lot.

She takes a sip of her soda before pulling the chalupa out of the bag and opening it. She then rummages through the bag and pulls out some fire-sauce. It brings back memories. Rhaegar, who normally did not eat spicy things, had insisted on eating fire-sauce and lots of it whenever they went to taco-bell. His nose would run, his face reddened, and he would usually get an upset stomach. So Elia, on their second-ever trip to taco-bell, suggested that maybe he tone it down and try the hot (personally, Elia had thought he should stick with mild) sauce instead. Rhaegar had decided that her suggestion was an affront to his dignity (I am a Targaryen. I can handle _fire_ sauce better than anyone else). They had had a little spat over it Elia thought he overreacted and Rhaegar had been insulted. Although they had worked it out Elia had avoided going to taco-bell with him after that. She had just gone with Ashara and/or Arthur after that.   

She has a hard time opening the fire sauce packet. She resorts to ripping it open with her teeth. She winds up somehow biting her lip but she gets the packet open. She pours a couple of sauce packets in the chalupa and takes a bite. Mmmmm. She hadn’t had one of these in a long time. It was good. Some of the white gooey inside of the cinnamon bun ball drips onto her faded and ripped blue jeans. It leaves a stain. Ugggg. She puts all the trash into the taco-bell bag, takes a big gulp of soda (the burn in the back of her throat is kind-of nice), pulls her the hood of her hoodie up and then runs out to throw it away in the trash cans outside of the restaurant by the entrance.

She runs back to the car. She feels better now that her stomach is full and she puts the car into drive. She was ready to face Rhaegar. She drives to the parking lot that was reserved for the palace workers (maids, chefs, gardeners, ect.). There is a gate and she leans out with her hoodie on and punches in her master code. The gates open and Elia parks in the farthest spot in the lot. The car was less likely to be noticed in the farthest spot. There was someone walking towards their car and Elia waits until that person gets in and drives out before exiting the vehicle.

She runs as fast as she can. She doesn’t get very far and soon she is wheezing. She just barely manages to get behind a bunch of shrubbery before a bunch of gardeners walk by. They are not talking about her and Elia breathes a sigh of relief. At least there would be no rumors about her running away going around. She wonders what Jaime said to Rhaegar and Arthur. Her plan was to tell everyone she had gone to a sept to pray for peace and good luck and whatnot (A/N: the sept is open 24 hours although the septons and septas will not be there for 24 hours). She hopes she runs into Jaime so she can verify her story with him.

10 minutes later (the palace grounds are large) Elia is inside the main palace. She peeks around the corner. She hadn’t run into anyone yet and she wanted to keep it that way. Her main goal was to get to her room so she could change and freshen up before she had to deal with anyone. She was a mess and she didn’t want anyone to see her like this. She is about to make a run for it when Viserys walks into the hallway. She backs up too late Viserys sees her. “Elia!” he says and she internally groans. She plasters a smile on her face and Viserys runs up to her. “Where were you? You missed breakfast. Rhaegar said you were super sick. Rhaenys and Aegon are both crying their heads off cause he won’t let them see you.” _Oh_ , her little darlings. She had to go see them. Before she can stop him Viserys tugs her along and they round the corner where they run smack dab into Varys.

Her eyes narrow instantly and she pulls Viserys into her. She holds him close as she says “lord Varys.” Varys smiles at her “good to see that you are alright princess. I heard that you were feeling quite under the weather. Nice to see you are not bedridden.” Elia smiles back “yes, I was feeling a little tired but I have regained some strength now.”

After Varys leaves Elia sends Viserys to Rhaegar, who was with her children in the nursery he said, to tell him and her kids that she would be coming soon. Then she walks into her room, rinses with mouthwash, washes her face, puts on a little concealer to hide the puffiness of her eyes (she can’t really do anything about her swollen lip), changes into a nice sundress with a print of little mini flowers, and walks out. She runs her fingers through her hair as she walks towards the nursery.

“Mama” Rhaenys throws herself at her when she enters the nursery. It takes Elia by surprise and she bangs into the door that closed behind her. Oww. She rubs her head with one hand and looks down at her daughter. Rhaenys had been crying too. Awww, she presses kisses to her daughter’s face “I thought you died mama.” “Mama” her son is calling for her too and he was crawling towards her. Her heart swelled. She grabbed Rhaenys’ hand and then went over and picked Aegon up. She sat in a rocking chair that was nearby and cuddled them close.

 “It’s okay, mama’s never going to leave you guys, my babies.” She kisses them both. She was very aware of everyone watching them. Lyanna was there sitting with Jon and Dany on the carpet where Aegon and Rhaenys had also been a minute ago. Rhaegar was sitting beside her a stuffed dragon in his hands. He had been trying to console his children. 

  All of the children play together for a bit. Elia sits on the floor across from Rhaegar and Lyanna. Balerion comes over and Rhaenys and Viserys tease him with a laser pointer while the younger ones watched amused. Soon the children are left in the care of a nanny/tutor (Rhaegar had insisted that the children be taught some foreign languages when they were young since it is easier for them to pick it up when young. Right now they were learning Dorthraki. Dany seemed to be the most into it). Lyanna excuses herself but not before shooting a curious glance at her.

 Elia smiles awkwardly at Rhaegar. They were left standing in the hallway and Rhaegar looked a bit upset. Elia had no doubt it was because she had been missing this morning and she wondered what Jaime had said to him. “Do you want to go for a walk?” he asks and Elia nods. They walk side by side in silence for a bit. Elia is waiting for him to ask before she tells him her story. While she waits she can’t help but remember Littlefinger’s proposition. She can’t bring herself to look at Rhaegar.

 “So where were you?” he asks. Elia hesitates. His tone isn’t really curious and his voice is a little thick with emotion. At this point Elia is pretty sure that her _I was at the sept praying_ story won’t match up with whatever Jaime had said but she goes with it anyway. She honestly can’t think of what else to say or what Jaime might have said. “I was at the sept” she says watching him for a reaction. Rhaegar, who is looking forward, smiles but there is no humor in it. It was a sort of smile that said _did you really think I would believe that_.  She wonders if Jaime told Rhaegar the truth. He did, after all, look up to Arthur and Arthur would have told Rhaegar the truth.

 Rhaegar looks at her, gazing at her lips before meeting her eyes, “Jaime said you went to see Balor Hightower.” Elia was getting surprised left and right since last night. Of all the things Jaime could have said. He said she was with _Balor_. Rhaegar knew who he was. Arthur would have known too. Intelligence was probably a recessive trait in the Lannister family. But Elia can’t keep a smile from breaking out on her face. She smiled partly out of nerves and uncertainty of how to deal with this situation and partly because the idea was ridiculous. She hadn’t talked to Balor in years and she knew that he was happily married with kids.

   Rhaegar takes her smile the wrong way. “You went to see your ex?” he asks softly. Elia looks at him all of a sudden irritated by the look on his face. He looked miserable and _angry_. After everything that he did he still had the nerve to be annoyed with her. He was lucky she came back. She decides to go with it, partly because she doesn’t want Jaime to be suspected of lying and partly because she wanted to make him more miserable.  

She shrugs “I really missed him all of a sudden and I just …” she trails off and Rhaegar bites the inside of his cheek. She knew he only did that when he was really annoyed. She gets a vindictive satisfaction at seeing him wound up but she decides to cool it down. She remembers that she may, possibly, in the future, work to depose him and it tugs at her heart. She doesn’t want Rhaegar to hate her. “We just talked” she adds in hopes of soothing him. It has the opposite effect. He smiles that humorless smile again and says “at night? You just talked to him.” “Yeah, I really did ju-“ Elia is cut off in the middle of her protest. “Just talking gave you swollen lips?” Rhaegar asks. Elia swallows. She wonders if she can tell him the truth that she stopped by taco-bell and bit her lip opening the sauce packet. She hesitates because taco-bell was not a good memory for them. They had stopped walking and were standing in the middle of some hallway.  “If you just _talked_ ” he spits out the word “then why did you lie and say you were at the sept?” Elia doesn’t know how to respond to that.

The next thing she knows Rhaegar has backed her up against the wall his arms on either side of her trapping her. “Why did you change?” he asks “hmm was the dress you wore to see him a lot shorter?” Elia had worn jeans, a long-sleeve t-shirt, and a hoodie. Rhaegar could not have been more wrong. The fact that he was so off makes her giggle. She knew it was the wrong place and time but she can’t help herself.

Her laughter only upsets him more and he kisses her. It was unexpected and forceful. She was too shocked to respond and Rhaegar bites her lip to get a reaction. They both taste blood and Rhaegar pulls back at once. She can see from his face he never meant to bite her so hard. “I’m sorry” he says. He has tears in his eyes and an adorable puppy-dog look on his face. He runs his hands worriedly through his hair and Elia softens. She doesn't know how she feels about the kiss but she knows that he never meant to hurt her. She _knows_. And she knows that he has been trying and it’s in the back of her mind that she had not really gone to see Balor. She had gone to see someone else. 

While she hadn’t kissed anyone else (Rhaegar had no right to be mad even if she had), she remembers Littlefinger’s proposition, and the fact that she would may (most likely – no use in denying it to herself) take him up on.

 Elia takes a tiny step forward. Suddenly she is as close to him as she was on the night he first came back and she stepped out of her room. She rather liked lavender. She stands on the tips of her toes and grabs his shoulders for balance. She hugs him. She was feeling a little conflicted. She hates Rhaegar and what he did but she can't help but soften. He had been trying hard ever since he got back to make it up to her. She got flowers and gifts and compliments. It hadn't made her forgive him but it was rather nice to receive.

And even though she was angry she was a little happy he didn't just let her go. She was going to lose him very soon she knew. The hearing was in 5 days. She feels a little nostalgic about them. Their time together had been good and bad. She hugs him to say goodbye to everything that they were. She had loved him.   

  “How far did you go?” he asks sounding hurt but curious. Elia just shakes her head. She breathes in his scent, lavender, as Rhaegar hugs her back. She feels bad about using Balor like this. She doesn’t want to start rumors or make his Uncle Gerold think that he was cheating on his wife.

      She and Rhaegar stay like that until Arthur and Jaime walk into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! Please please leave a comment below! Next chapter will have some long over-due Elia/Arthur in it!


	7. A Storm is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a while. LOL.  
> This is dedicated to everyone who has read, commented, or kudoed my fic! Thank you all so much!  
> I would like to thank everyone that gave me name suggestions for Ashara's baby! I loved them all! They were all fantastic but I did end up going with the one my sister gave me. But again thank you to everyone that took the time to give me a suggestion. Her name is Aerwyna - English Origin: friend of the sea.  
> This chapter was going to be longer but then I cut it down. But on the plus side I have started on the next chapter (and a big thank you to AisforAwesome who graciously allowed me to use one of her ideas that will feature in the next chapter)!  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy it!

** Arthur P.O.V **

Arthur hands the keys to the valet driver who nearly falls over himself accepting them. He and Elia then pull their hoodies up and walk into the airport. Sneaking through the airport (they were here to pick up Ashara and Lewyn and Elia didn’t really want to deal with the paparazzi) with Elia reminds Arthur of the past. In Dorne he, Elia, Ashara, and Obryen used to sneak around all the time. They walk fast, not too fast though, heading to an airport lounge. Once they get inside he hears Elia breathe a sigh of relief and then they both look at each other and can’t help but giggle, but not for long, Elia turns solemn soon and Arthur feels a little upset. They didn’t get caught. They pull their hoodies off and the staff is welcoming them at once.

They wind up at the lounge bar and Arthur wishes the bartender could just disappear. He and Elia were the only customers there (and he could see why the drinks were _expensive_ ). He glances over at Elia who was sipping her drink and watching the news (there was a t.v. in the bar). Arthur stirs his drink once before clearing his throat. Elia looks at him.

He takes a sip and puts his drink down before saying, rather lamely, “so how are you?” He instantly regrets it and wishes he had said something cooler but he couldn’t think of anything. “I’m good” Elia answers “how are you?” “I’m good” Arthur answers with a nod and the conversation dies. In the past it had always been so easy to talk to Elia they used to share everything with each other. But it wasn’t that way anymore not after Arthur hid Rhaegar’s plans from her. He wants to tell Elia that hiding that from her it hadn’t been easy. He wanted to explain himself to her and he wanted her to stop avoiding him.

He did not blame Elia though for avoiding him, even though it he never meant to hurt her, he knew she had been hurt. He hoped that she would forgive him and that their relationship could be as it was before. He was optimistic about their chances, if she had forgiven Rhaegar (whose actions were, he felt, more upsetting than his), she should be able to forgive him. When he remembers the image of Rhaegar and Elia in an embrace jealously, that he tries to push down, pools in the pit of his stomach. He had thought that Elia would have forgiven _him_ first but she hadn’t. 

He drowns his drink and puts it down with more force than necessary. He asks the bartender for another. Elia is looking at him again but Arthur finds he can’t meet her gaze. She looks away when her phone buzzes.

“Oh no!” she says and Arthur glances over. She looks at him “Their flight was delayed due to weather. It’ll probably be three more hours until they arrive. Uggh!” Elia throws her head back in frustration. “What do you want to do? Arthur asks. He wasn’t sure if Elia had other appointments today that she needed to attend. It was not like she asked _him_ to go with her or anything. No, these days _Jaime_ was her preferred guard. Elia shakes her head “no, I mean” she checks the calendar on her phone “I can wait 3 hours” she looks at him “what about you?” Arthur is surprised to be asked his job just involved guarding things he didn’t normally have an appointments. “Rhaegar doesn’t need you?” Elia adds her tone patronizing. Arthur doesn’t know how to respond to that. Elia isn’t looking at him instead she’s staring straight ahead as she sips her drinks.

The bartender is looking back and forth at the both of them. Suddenly the man’s phone rings and Arthur says “you should take that.” The bartender nods nervously and excuses himself.  Arthur couldn’t help but be annoyed, he had no right he knew but he couldn’t help himself, with Elia. She seemed to blame him for the _whole_ mess when really he had just been following orders. She seemed to be more upset with him than with _Rhaegar_ which was completely unreasonable. She didn’t seem interested in even hearing his side. He takes a sip before speaking “I didn’t want to go with him” he looks at her. Elia looks back at him eyes wide and accusing and then she says “I didn’t want you to go either.” Even though he already knew that her reply throws him off. Elia speaks again before he has the chance to say anything else “why did you go?” She says it softly and Arthur feels like he has to speak softly too. “I was under oath” he says “I had to follow orders.”

There is a soft clink as Elia puts down her empty cup. She gives him a look and then reaches over the bar to grab the bottle of gin. She talks as she pours “so that’s it? You just went with him and Lyanna because he _told you too_?” She sets the bottle down and looks at him “that’s all it took?” There are tears in her eyes as she waits for his answer. This conversation was not going the way Arthur had imagined it would in his head. When she said it like _that_ his reasoning sounded … not that good. He tries again to explain himself fumbling over his words. “Rhaegar said he needed my help with an important mission. I didn’t know what it was bu-” Elia interrupts him. “You could have come back when you found out. You could have come back Arthur _but you didn’t_.”

“Rhaegar is my king Elia. I swore an oath that I would obey his orders” Arthur finishes his drink again. He glances over at Elia and she’s pouring herself another cup full of gin. She was going to get drunk. He finds he can’t ask her for the bottle so he just watches as she takes little sips. Elia looks everywhere but him.     
 But after a few minutes she glances over at him. Their eyes meet and she looks away. “Rhaegar isn’t king” Elia says “he is a prince.”

Arthur doesn’t know what to say but Elia isn’t looking for a response. She continues “He is a prince.” Elia isn’t looking at him and she is nodding to herself as she speaks. Arthur wonders if she’s drunk. He glances at her glass which was nearly empty. She probably was. She finishes off what’s in her cup and moves to pour herself some more. Arthur wonders if he should stop her. She empties the bottle into her cup and brings the bottle to her lips to get the last remaining drops. “I’m a princess” she says putting the bottle down. Then she looks at him then looks away. Arthur’s chest tightens when she wipes away tears.  He wants to comfort her but he doesn’t know how.

And then suddenly Elia is angry again. “God Arthur!” she hisses his name out and slams her petite fist on the bar. That startles him and when Elia, tears falling off the edge of her chin, turns to face him he doesn’t know what to expect. “I am a princess of _Dorne_!” Elia is slurring her words slightly and her face is red. “And you – you are a knight! A knight of Dorne!” Elia keeps slamming her fist down on the counter every time she says Dorne and Arthur is worried she was going to really hurt herself. “Arthur you’re supposed to be _my_ knight … you were my bannerman you were my friend _first_! It’s Daynes and _Martells_ not Daynes and _Targaryens_.”Elia takes a deep breath and gives him a glare as she wipes her nose on the back of her hand.

Elia looked like a little kid. Arthur was reminded of the time he had refused to drive Ashara and Elia to some event when they were in middle school (they were in 8th grade and he was a sophomore in high school) and they had just started bawling because they couldn’t get a ride there. Elia had just stood there and wailed but Ashara had rolled around the room of his floor sobbing. The girls had gotten even more upset when he couldn’t control his laughter. He was fairly certain Elia had given him the same glare back then that she was giving him now.

The memory brings a light brief smile to Arthur’s face. Elia was watching him, wiping her hands with a napkin, her glare faded. He plays with his empty cup absent-mindedly “you’re a Targaryen” he says in reference to her last comment.  Elia stops wiping her hands and just looks at him for a minute “oh my god! Don’t remind me.” Arthur can’t stop the laughter from rising up “how the hell did you forget?”

Elia joins in laughing “no stop” she tells him in-between snickers. When they calm down they Elia excuses herself to go wash her hands and Arthur is left alone. Arthur kind of wants more to drink so he gets up slightly to see what drinks were back there. But then the menu, which listed the prices, catches his eye and he sits back down. He munches on the free peanuts instead.

** Elia P.O.V **

She was a mess. Elia stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyeliner had smudged and it was obvious she had cried. Elia sighed before waving her hand under the sink to get the water to turn on. Her hand hurt and her head was throbbing. She shouldn’t have drunk so much.

Arthur’s reasoning was exactly what she had expected. She knew Arthur and she had known him for a very long time. He took his job, oaths, and his _honor_ very seriously. He had wanted to be a soldier, a knight, for as long as Elia could remember. And he had made it, he was appointed to the kingsguard, which comprised only of the most elite soldiers in the land. Arthur had worked so hard he had what like 5 different black belts? She didn’t remember exactly. He would get so excited whenever her uncle Lewyn would come by to visit them. Arthur looked up to Lewyn and loved to spar with him. And he was smart too. His favorite subject had been history, Dornish history in particular, the Dayne’s had produced some notable military leaders in the past, and he wanted to maintain the family honor.

She wanted to forgive Arthur but she couldn’t. She understands why he went with Rhaegar but she didn’t agree. She wasn’t okay with it. She couldn’t deny she had softened though. Arthur had always made her laugh. Not because he was particularly witty or funny or anything (Arthur had his moments but Elia wouldn’t describe him as comedic or anything. He was the strong silent type though he had a good sense of humor) but because he had a contagious laugh.

It had been a while since she had heard him laugh. She doesn’t want to go out here and see Arthur again just yet so Elia paces in the bathroom swinging her arms. Ashara had been asking Elia to make-up with Arthur for a while. She had told Elia that Arthur had felt awful and that he had never meant to hurt her. “You know Arthur” she had said “he’s a good guy and he cares about you Ells. He just got in with the wrong person.” And by the wrong person Ashara meant Rhaegar. Elia knew Ashara didn’t like Rhaegar; she never had, except for when Elia first started dating Rhaegar. Ashara had approved of him wholeheartedly for almost a whole three months (“He’s so much better than Baelor Elia. Baelor was like good guy but he wasn’t good _enough_ for you.” “Ash you sound like Obryen.”) which was longer than she had liked Baelor. Her approval started to wan after Elia and Rhaegar got into their first argument.

Thinking about arguments Elia wondered if Arthur knew she had filed for divorce and that Rhaegar planned to fight her on it. She wonders what Arthur’s reaction will be if Elia manages to get rid of Rhaegar. Ashara knew of Elia’s plans, but she wouldn’t have told Arthur, while Elia told Ashara she would forgive him trusting him was a whole other story, and Ashara agreed not to say anything to him. Rhaegar may have told him about the divorce though. Curious Elia walks back out to the bar and Arthur welcomes her back with a shy smile.

A greasy pizza arrives in front of Elia and Arthur, who had relocated from the bar to a table in the nearly empty lounge restaurant, and they dig in immediately. Elia finishes chewing her first bite before saying “I filed for divorce.” She watches Arthur closely as he looks up at her. Surprise is evident on his face. He also finishes chewing before speaking. “I see” he says before stuffing his mouth full of pizza again. Elia squints at him suspicious. Was he surprised because he didn’t know or was he surprised because he didn’t expect Elia to tell him? She decides to tread farther “Rhaegar said he wasn’t going to give it to me.” Arthur is watching her to now and this time he looks surprised and confused. “He’s not going to you a divorce?” Arthur asks like he wasn’t sure what Rhaegar was refusing. Ahhh, so he didn’t know. Elia nods “Rhaegar didn’t tell you?” Arthur gives her a look and Elia raises her eyebrows at him while she takes a drink of water. “What?” Arthur puts his pizza down, wipes his hands, and runs a hand through his hair before leaning back in his chair and sighing. “I followed Rhaegar’s orders Elia but it’s not like I was happy about it. I did try to stop him you know. We did argue.”

Elia doesn’t know how to respond to that. She just looks at him. He was leaning back and his shirt had ridden up slightly. Elia could see a bit of a scar on Arthur’s abdomen along with a peek of chiseled abs. Arthur was hot and Elia was very aware of that. She catches herself looking and looks away. The make small talk until Ashara and Lewyn arrive.

 

** Brandon P.O.V **

Ashara was coming to King’s Landing today. With their daughter his _baby_ girl. He was really excited. Elia had told him that he had a good chance of getting back together with Ashara. He was grateful for Elia’s support. She was the one he had gone too when Ashara first broke up with him. Because she was really the only one that had any chance of convincing Ashara. He checked his watch again. They were late.

Brandon was starting to worry. He wished that he could have gone to the airport as well but his father had asked/ordered him to be the kingsguard on duty for when the Tyrells came over to visit. The Tyrells had gone and now he stood by the palace entrance waiting for Ashara and his daughter to arrive. He hears footsteps behind him and he turns to see his sister. She stands in the hallway for a minute and they just look at each other. Lyanna then clears her throat and comes up to him. She has a mug of hot chocolate in her hands and she hands it to him. “Here” Brandon accepts it. Lyanna just stands there and she and Brandon look at each other. He knew his sister was nervous about seeing Ashara again. Hell, he was nervous about the two of them meeting again. Brandon takes a sip of his drink.

The door opens right as Brandon gulps down his first sip. Arthur Dayne enters first carrying Brandon’s daughter. Brandon hands his drink back to Lyanna and straightens up. He steps forward to take his daughter from her uncle as Ashara, Elia, and Lewyn Martell walk in. They all look surprised to see Lyanna there but no one says anything. He could tell from the look on Ashara’s face though that it wasn’t a good surprise.

“Aerwyna look at daddy” Brandon cooed “Arrie baby” Brandon kissed her cheeks. He looks over at Ashara who was laying on the bed watching Brandon as he held his daughter and rocked in the rocking chair. He grins when Ashara pats the space next to her. He puts his daughter down next to Ashara and lays on the bed next to two of his favorite girls. Aerwyna looks back and forth between her parents her eyes wide. Ashara adjusts Aerwyna’s socks and Brandon tries to strike up a conversation. “Did all the operations and stuff go smoothly?” he asks. “Yeah” Ashara says and the conversation ends. But then Ashara adds more “I mean there was this one doctor I wanted to consult but” she looks up from their daughter to meet his eyes “he was uh- he was busy taking care of your _sister_.”

Brandon’s heart drops. He didn’t want to have this conversation today not on the first day Ashara came back. But he hates the way Ashara talks about his sister. Somehow they wind up arguing anyway. Brandon is just thankfully it takes place after his daughter goes to sleep.

“Lyanna’s not a bad person Ashara” Brandon starts after Ashara refuses his sister’s request to join her and Jon for some snacks and stuff. He becomes even more annoyed when Ashara rolls her eyes. “Okay Brandon _sure_.”

“She isn’t” Brandon says. He cuts Ashara off before she can say anything “yes she made a mistake okay. But god she was only 17 when she started messing around with that fucking prick. She was only 17 Ashara she made a mistake. She never meant to hurt anyone okay. She never meant to and she feels terrible. She’s working her hardest to make things right again.”

Ashara waits until Brandon finishes his rant before speaking. “Well that’s great Brandon. She holds up a hand when Brandon goes to speak. “That’s really fucking great. But you don’t just get to hurt somebody and then say oh I never meant to hurt you. That’s not how this works. I won’t forgive her for making Elia cry. It’s so fucking unfair that Lyanna didn’t have to spare Elia a thought but now Elia is expected to think about Lyanna’s feelings and just forgive her. Because if she doesn’t _she’s_ the terrible person. Yes Rhaegar is a complete prick and I do blame him more than Lyanna but it’s not like Lyanna is totally blameless okay. She knew what she was doing when she ran away with him.”

Ashara is takes a deep breath after she finishes her rant and Brandon returns her glare. “Your brother knew what he was doing when he ran away with Rhaegar too.”

Ashara is taken aback when Brandon says that. Her shocked expression is replaced by one of fury soon enough and she slams the door on her way out. He and Ashara don’t speak for the rest of the day.

 

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

** Elia P.O.V **

Elia’s heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she climbed out of the car. She was greeted by little drops of rain as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. The parliament building loomed ominously tall and thunder boomed. “Elia! Elia!” Rhaegar was calling her. He had taken hold of her hand and was tugging her inside. Another car pulls up behind them and Elia turns to see who it is. Robert Baratheon climbs out and their eyes meet. He glares at Rhaegar and gives Elia a once-over before walking past them and heading inside. Elia shivered as the rain came down heavier. Rhaegar pulls her along and they head inside. Elia pauses in the doorway and glances at the rain again. It was pouring now and the wind whips Elia’s skirt and Rhaegar’s ruby red tie up. Rhaegar lets go of her hand to pull the tie down from his face and Elia holds down her skirt as they both hurry inside. The storm was a bad sign.

They head inside and the speaker calls the session into order. Rhaegar’s trial had begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Let me know! Please leave a comment below!


	8. Holding on Afraid to let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to thank my sister who has been acting as my beta for the last few chapters! Next this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has ever commented! It is for: Em, Nancy, Veridissima, Saverina, TheSunPrincess, AisforAwesome, Nym, Jades, NymeriaDayne, Failed_to_Deanon, Helmitkid, Ramzes, Kat, Liz, Ayoh, Lexi, Guest (that can never come up with a good name)(lol), Eayona, Vanessa, and Peacock33! Thank you all so much! You make me want to keep writing! Also thank you if you commented on any of my other fics! 
> 
> And Second I ended up cutting this chapter short again, it was getting really long, so some things that I said would happen will not happen till the next chapter. I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me. Thank you. LOL. 
> 
> Enjoy!

** Robert P.O.V **

Robert watches frowning as Rickard Stark walks away from him and back towards his seat. Rickard had tried to talk him out of opposing Rhaegar’s claim to the throne. The Starks were not happy about it. They _supported_ Rhaegar now. That thought pisses him off and he curls his hands into fists. “I will see to it that you gain power too son. I know that you fought against the Targaryens for Lyanna’s sake but Lyanna will be queen and we will block any punitive measures against you and your friends.”

Robert felt betrayed. Lyanna would have been a queen if she had married him as well. She would have been _his_ queen and he would have given her the world. The Starks were all hypocrites they used him then left him. Lyanna had broken up with him because he had slept around and had a few kids. But he had only slept with others when he thought they were on a break and he had apologized for it. And then she left him for a _married_ man whose wife had been pregnant. Rhaegar had children with another woman too and he had been in a relationship but Lyanna hadn’t held that against _him_.

Lyanna, thinking about her hurt his heart. The fact that even now he would take her back in a heartbeat made him sad and angry at the same time. He deserved better but god he didn’t want anyone else but _her_.

And the rest of the Starks, even Ned his best friend, were with him when he fought for them and gained a strong foot holding for them in Parliament but had left him now that Rhaegar could offer them more. Where was the loyalty?

No, he wouldn’t back down. He sits down and pulls out his notecards. He finds Rhaegar Targaryen in the crowd. The bastard was sitting next to Elia Martell holding her hand. They were huddled together as though they were whispering to each other. Robert wondered how she could stand his touch after everything he had done to her. He thought Dornish girls were supposed to have a spine. Elia had certainly surprised him, he had expected her to be much weaker, when he fought against her when both their _significant others_ had disappeared. As the speaker calls the court into session Rhaegar looks down at his cards but Elia looks up and she catches his eyes.

She doesn’t glare at him like she had in the last year when they faced off each other in court and Robert wondered if she didn’t even suspect that he would call her out. Because he planned too. Her face is unreadable. Elia looks away first crossing her legs and flipping her hair behind her shoulder. Elia’s attention is on the floor where the speaker is still rambling but Robert keeps watching her. She looks back at him again and then looks away immediately when their eyes meet once more. Robert tries to concentrate too but he winds up glancing back at Elia who does the same thing. They play this game of peek-a-boo until it’s time for Robert to take the floor.

Robert speaks first, for the opposition, because this isn’t the court this was parliament and the prince had to wait his turn. As he takes the podium he straightens up and glances at Rhaegar and Elia (he can see Rickard watching him in the corner of his eye) before facing forward and clearing his throat and speaking.

“This is not my first time speaking to the members of the parliament” Robert says glancing around “I have spoken to you all before but yet the reason for my addressing you all has not changed.” Robert points at Rhaegar “Each time I have come before you it is because of that man and all the problems that he has created. He will come down after me and try to weasel his way out everything that he has done but I ask you all not to forget that he is _mad_. And mad men are great _liars_ so do not trust anything Rhaegar Targaryen says. He was such a great liar that” Robert pauses he felt a little choked up and he had to take a minute to control himself before continuing “that he managed to convince a _child_ that he loved her.” Robert pauses for a minute feeling a little overcome with emotion. He manages to control himself and glances down at note cards, Jon Arryn and Stannis had written them out for him (Jon had asked Robert not mention his assistance to anyone and Robert knew it was because he didn’t particularly want the Starks to find out), and he clears his throat again before launching into a speech about all the problems Rhaegar had caused.  He doesn’t go into too much detail as this was just his opening speech and he starts to wrap things up. He does his best to mention every little disaster that had occurred because of Rhaegar (the financial problems, Brandon’s near death (he looks at Rickard when he says this), the near start of a civil war, ect. He clears his throat, and looks at Elia and Rhaegar, Rhaegar was clearly frowning but Elia’s expression was still unreadable to him, before making his final statement.

“Princess Elia Martell” he says still looking at the royal couple. They and many Parliament members looked surprised when Robert says Elia’s name and Robert is pleased to see Rhaegar’s frown deepen. That silver-haired twat looked so unhappy it brings a grin to Robert’s face. He smirks up at Rhaegar before turning away “Princess Elia Martell is here” Robert points Elia out to the crowd. “She is here no doubt to support her” Robert pauses trying to think of an appropriate word, Stannis had warned him not to cuss, “baby daddy” he says. He had seen someone call Rhaegar that on a tumblr post once. It was under a gif of two Pikachus slapping each other.

Everyone was looking at him with curiosity now and he knew they were wondering what the point of this was. “She will no doubt try to convince you all that Rhaegar is a good person and try to undermine the severity of his mistakes” Robert says. “But I am here today to tell you all that Princess Elia Martell is not a credible character witness.” There is some rustling around the room at that statement and Robert waits until everyone settles down before continuing.

 “She is going to say, I’m sure, that Rhaegar is doing his best to fix and clean up his mess and whatever other bullshit she has planned. But I ask you this if she honestly believed that if she truly thinks that Rhaegar’s actions are no big deal like she will make it sound then why is she asking for a divorce from him? If Rhaegar is a good man why would she want to leave?” The room becomes so quiet one could hear a pin drop. Robert’s voice booms as he continues “this is not just an unconfirmed rumor” hundreds of different rumors that Elia and Rhaegar were divorcing had been flying around since before Rhaegar had even returned to King’s Landing.

“Elia has indeed filed for divorce. The paperwork is in the system” he says. He turns to look at the royal couple he was speaking of Rhaegar was glaring at him but Elia wasn’t even looking at him. She was looking across the room glaring at someone else. That surprises Robert. He turns Elia’s attention back to him though when he speaks again and their eyes meet. “Isn’t that right princess?” All eyes are on Elia even Rhaegar tears his attention away from Robert to look at her. Rhaegar takes a hold of Elia’s hand. Elia sits up straight, blushing, before answering “it is” she says her voice the only sound in the room. Robert nods but then Elia goes to add something “but my reason for the div-” Robert cuts her off “Save your lies for when it is your _husband’s_ time to speak.” Robert doesn’t really have anything else to say other than “everything the Princess says must be taken with a grain of salt” but he still has five minutes left to speak and there was no way in hell he would give that up and let Rhaegar start early. So he just bull-shitted but made it very insulting to Rheagar.     

** Tywin P.O.V **

Elia Martell looked nervous. Tywin watched the slender tan princess wipes her palms on her skirt for the upmost time. Tywin sipped his coffee, they were in the middle of a recess, and watched from a distance in a dark corner as Rhaegar Targaryen leaned in and whispered something to Elia. The trial was in the middle of a standstill as both Rhaegar and Robert had presented excellent points although Tywin doubted Robert came up with any of the arguments on his own. That man worked every muscle except for his brain.

He observes Rheagar and Elia and he remembers that his late dearest wife had always liked Elia, one of her best friend’s daughters, and had hoped that perhaps the girl would get together with Jaime. Tywin himself had not particularly liked that match, nor the match between Cersei and _Obryen_ , that his wife had hoped for however. The Dornish princess was far too old and frail for his heir and Cersei had been meant for Rhaegar Targaryen. It had come as a large surprise then when Rhaegar had chosen Elia over Cersei who was much better looking and healthy. Cersei was far superior to that boyish Northern girl as well. But he supposed that was the Targaryen madness.

And then someone else walked into the café and caught his attention. Rickard Stark. He observes the man as Rickard goes to join Rhaegar and Elia at their table. Lyanna Stark may not know how to do anything but run around outside but her father was much more capable. And he was taking full advantage of the situation. Jaime had told him Rickard had already met with Mace Tyrell and that there seemed to be some sort of deal between them.

Tywin frowns. He did not like the Starks, they were rather arrogant and having them in power would no doubt be bad for him. He was aware there were financial troubles in the North and there were rumors that Rickard wanted to increase taxes on corporations like his to sooth those woes. Twyin watched as Elia excused herself and headed to the bathroom.  

Tywin takes another sip. Littlefinger had come to him with an _unprecedented_ offer. Tywin had been expecting the offer though. His son had told him Littlefinger had met with Elia and what he had proposed. Vote Rhaegar out of power and give the Dornish girl the throne. Tywin had originally been planning to vote against Rhaegar but he had taken a step back and began to reconsider after Rhaegar had met with him. “I am not my father” Rhaegar had said. “You support me and I will name your son Tryion treasurer and you will have your choice of position.” Rhaegar had promised him a great many things but Tywin was not some 14-year old girl to believe them all. He was a realist. A lot of Rheagar’s promises were not so easily feasible. Jon Arryn was the current treasurer and that man was good friends with Rickard Stark. And if the rumors that Rhaegar intended to wed Lyanna were true (Tywin was inclined to believe them as he heard it from a credible source) Rickard would be father of a queen. And he may oppose the _replacement_. In fact Rickard may oppose a great many things Rhaegar had promised. But it’s not like Tywin honestly wanted that position for Tyrion too badly either. What did it matter who controlled an empty treasury? If anything the treasurer would just have to deal with the collector’s from the Iron Bank. But still his choice of position? That was a very tempting offer. And it was not as though Rhaegar’s promises were _impossible_. But then Littlefinger had met with him.    

His phone alarm went off indicating that he should start heading back. He had set his alarm so that at least an hour to get back though he was only 20 minutes away. He sees Rickard and Rhaegar move to leave too. Both men glance towards the bathrooms where Elia had gone. They both look relived as Elia comes out a few minutes later and Tywin watches as they get in a car and drive off.

He thinks about Littlefinger’s proposition again as he drives back. Get rid of Rhaegar and crown Elia. “If Elia is queen she could do the same things Rhaegar had promised you and more. The Starks would be forced to return to North and stay there. Their influence would also effectively be diminished.” Littlefinger had made more practical promises but Tywin didn’t trust him. Littlefinger was a man that had climbed up from the bottom. And you don’t do that by just shaking hands.

But still out of all possible options Littlefinger’s proposition struck Tywin as the best choice. Tywin makes it back with 10 minutes to spare.

****

** Elia P.O.V **

Elia walked back and forth and checked her phone. The parliament session had just ended and Rhaegar and Rickard had lingered after the session to talk. Elia had excused herself and made a beeline for a restroom on the opposite end of the building. She had chose it because there would not be many people there. And there weren’t. Elia messaged Littlefinger to meet her. She snuck into the men’s restroom (just in case Littlefinger had reservations about sneaking into the women’s one), made sure it was empty, did a quick survey for any hidden cameras or recorders, and hid in the larger wheelchair accessible stall. Elia froze when she heard the bathroom door open but then she got a text from Littlefinger saying he was outside the stall and she moved quickly to unlock and open it. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside before he could protest.

Littlefinger was shorter than most men she knew and Elia was glad. With her heels on she was nearly eye-to-eye with him. Elia backs him up against the wall before hissing at him “I never agreed to using my _divorce_ as a talking point!” She was furious and Littlefinger looked taken aback. Millions of thoughts are running through her mind. The debates were televised and Elia knew all of Westeros would be watching. She had not wanted her divorce to be televised or broadcast in any way. It was supposed to have been done quietly. Though Aegon would still have the claim to the iron throne regardless of the status of his parent’s marriage in the eyes of the public Elia feared her son would face backlash. After all, it was through Rhaegar that he had the claim. Perhaps the public would favor the prince that was still in Rhaegar’s custody. Elia couldn’t let that happen. Then Dorne would have no effective influence in the government. “And you never told me you were working with Robert!” At that Littlefinger looks at her like she is stupid. And that just infuriates her even more.

“Did it honestly not occur to you that Robert would want to help overthrow Rhaegar?” Littlefinger asks. “It never occurred to me that Robert would help my son gain the throne” Elia shoots back “or did you not mention that part to him?”

Of course it had occurred to her that Robert would oppose Rhaegar. She would have been stupid to think otherwise. But hearing Robert’s well thought out arguments today the way he managed to discredit her with a few sentences and Elia knew Littlefinger was helping him. She had experienced Robert’s parliament addresses before when he was going up against _her_ and his arguments had never been that sound. Robert was charismatic sure, not as charismatic as Rhaegar though but decent enough to have caused her problems, but the level of political savviness he had shown today was beyond him. Elia knew someone else was working with him and her suspicions that it was Littlefinger were confirmed by his reaction. That upset her because she didn’t trust Robert. He had no reason or desire to see Aegon on the throne.

Elia eyes Littlefinger suspiciously and takes a step forward so that they the toes of their shoes touched “I want an answer” she says. Littlefinger looks at her and his eyes glance down briefly at her cleavage before meeting her eyes again. “It was a tactical decision” he starts and Elia loses it. She steps back and runs one hand through her straightened hair. “A tactical decision” she mocks him “It was a tactical decision.” Her nails dig into her palms as she tells herself she can’t choke Baelish. “You should have told me” she says. “And you should have mentioned that you planned to bring up the divorce.”

Elia doesn’t bring up the fact that she had not told Littlefinger about the divorce. She had never confirmed it to him. She decides to let that go however as she had bigger concerns. Littlefinger takes one step away from the wall “people were going to find out anyway” he says “about the divorce. If it was going to be revealed then we might as well use that to our advantage. Discrediting you was _necessary_. This way neither the prince nor his allies will suspect that you are working with us _and_ we cost them a resource. Nothing you say can help Rhaegar now.

The hair on the back of Elia’s neck stood up and she took a step back. Littlefinger was smiling at her in a way that made her want to leave. Hearing him talk about Rhaegar and _her_ like that, like enemies and pawns, made her uncomfortable. She was starting to regret her decision to work with him. Elia straightened up and held her head high now was not the time to lament. “Discrediting me” Elia starts before pausing and starting over. “It will make it harder for my son to gain the throne if members of the Parliament and all of Westeros feels as though I cannot be … trusted.” Elia steps closer to Littlefinger backing him into the wall again “and our deal was my son gets the throne. And don’t think that for one second that I do _not_ have insurance to bring you down if that doesn’t happen.” Elia was so close now that she could kiss him. She only realizes how close she is though when Littlefinger speaks and she feels his breath. She takes a step back as he talks “you forget that there are” he pauses “influential politicians who are you allies I assure you and are aware that you are.” Littlefinger pauses again, this time the pause seems more weighted and gives her a look before saying “trustworthy.” So he didn’t trust her either.

Littlefinger leaves first and texts Elia the coast is clear to come out. She meets Rhaegar and Rickard by the car. Everyone’s face is grim and the ride home is silent.

****

** Rhaegar P.O.V **

The hot water feels good against his skin. Rhaegar looks up towards the shower head with his eyes closed and lets the water hit his face. He stands like that for a minute before turning around and letting the shower spray his back as he wipes the water out his eyes with his hands. He runs his hands through his hair and brings it forward around his shoulder. It goes down to his hips and he takes a step backward to let the shower run over him completely as he massages his scalp and runs his fingers through his hair to wash out his shampoo.

Today had been a long and stressful day. His hearing had not been terrible but it had not gone as well as he had hoped. Today had just been the first day, the trial would probably just take a month, and so today had consisted of the two sides opening up their arguments. Rhaegar had presented the opening to his case and his opposition had been represented by Robert Baratheon. Rhaegar unconsciously sneers at the thought of that man.

He was a brute and a pervert. Rhaegar hadn’t missed how Robert had ogled at Elia, who was the only female there, other than Olenna Tyrell but she was past her prime and Elia was prettier. Rhaegar shuts the water off and grabs the conditioner bottle. He squeezes some out onto his hand and begins to work it into his hair. It’s delicate work because his hair breaks easy when it was wet. So he moves his fingers slowly and gently. Both Elia and Lyanna had washed his hair before. They had both wanted too. But he only let them do it once. They had both wound up pulling out his hair by the fistful (A/N: they really didn’t pull out that much Rhaegar’s just a big baby who is sensitive about his hair).

He contemplates as he conditions. Robert had been much better versed than he had anticipated. He had heard that Robert was all brawn and no brain so the well thought out arguments were a bit of surprise. Not only had Robert brought up Lyanna but he had also dragged Elia into it. Rhaegar sneers again when he remembers how Robert had brought up that Elia had filed for divorce. It had been a clever move. He and Elia had tried to address the issue but their defense seemed insincere no matter what they said. Elia’s address had also seemed insincere as she pleaded for the parliament to understand. Robert had actually booed Elia loudly. Rhaegar unintentionally balls his hands into fists in his hair as he remembers that.

Elia told him that she suspected he was working with someone as he was much more eloquent than he had ever been when they had faced off during Rhaegar’s disappearance (Rhaegar felt guilty at the reminder that Elia had been forced to face him all alone). She had no idea who Robert was working with though. Rhaegar suspected it was someone close to the palace because some of the things Robert had brought up were things only the royal court members would know. Jaime Lannister was first on Rhaegar’s suspect list. He hadn’t mentioned this to Elia but Jaime had been acting suspiciously as of late. He would avoid Rhaegar and he had been more courteous than usual. Jaime was probably following Tywin’s orders. He would have to watch Jaime closely.

Rhaegar turned the water back on and began to rinse the conditioner out. He was definitely worried. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost this throne. It wouldn’t be so bad if there was clean line of succession. Perhaps if the throne went to Elia in the case of his loss. He could live with that. Elia would be a good queen she was clever and well-versed in the matters of the state. And Elia knew of the prophecy so she could act accordingly. She could build up the army, increase the budget for defense, and she would allow him to stay in King’s Landing in the palace so he could train his children for the upcoming fight. Especially Aegon, his promised prince would need much guidance and only Rhaegar, a dragon, could give it to him.

But there was no clear protocol for what would happen if Rhaegar lost. Varys had informed him that there were rumors that some members of the parliament were looking to get rid of the monarchy all together and increase the power of the Parliament. “Littlefinger seeks to gain more power” he had warned. Elia had just been so exhausted and worried after the trial that Rhaegar had not told her. He had not wanted to stress her out even more. The stress was bad for her health and she was already so frail.

He turns the water off and steps out onto the mat. He grabs a towel and dries off before tossing that towel in the hamper and wrapping a new warm one around his waist. He steps out into his room and is surprised to see Lyanna sitting on his bed playing a game on her phone. She just looks at him her eyes raking his body. He doesn’t miss the way her eyes linger on a towel-covered area. Rhaegar gives Lyanna a once-over too and small smile as he steps closer “what are you doing here?” he asks. Lyanna clears her throat and looks away. She wipes the screen of her phone with her t-shirt as she speaks “how was the trial?”

Rhaegar didn’t know where this was going so he answered slowly “it went fine.” Was she here about Robert? That thought sours his mood. Lyanna nods still not looking at him “that’s good.” And then she looks up and their eyes meet “My father told me that Elia filed for divorce.” Rhaegar’s insides twist together and he frowns. He did not want to discuss this. Not right now and not with her.      

 “You told me that she didn’t want a divorce” she says looking at him waiting for a reply. Rhaegar doesn’t know what to say so he doesn’t say anything at all. Instead he turns and walks towards his (giant walk-in) closet. Lyanna follows him inside “Why aren’t you answering Rhaegar? Is it true? Why did you lie to me?” She grabs his towel as he went to pull out his night-clothes drawer and that brings him to a halt. “Stop ignoring me and answer the question! Why did you lie to me and say that Elia didn’t want a divorce?”

Rhaegar looks at her annoyed “I said it because I have no intention of divorcing her. Elia is my wife.” Of course Rickard would go and tell Lyanna. He had previously thought of _Robert_ as a son after all. Lyanna is taken aback by Rhaegar’s response and she is staring at him open-mouthed.

Tears well up in her eyes and her voice is thick when she speaks “so what am I? Your _whore_?” Rhaegar instantly regrets snapping at her and he reaches a hand out towards her face “Lyanna”. She steps back tears falling, shaking her head no, and turns to leave but Rhaegar grabs her by the arm. “Lyanna” he says again. She doesn’t struggle as he turns her around and pulls her into his chest. “You’re not my _whore_ ” he says and he presses a kiss into her hair. “I have never thought of you like that. You are my queen. The mother of my child” he says. “Just like Elia is.”Lyanna stiffens a bit at Elia’s name, which upsets Rhaegar a little, but she doesn’t say anything so Rhaegar continues. “Elia just needs some time to adjust. It’s … it’s been hard for her” Rhaegar feels guilt wash over him as he thinks about how he had left Elia all alone to deal with so much, Robert had brought up issues he hadn’t even known Elia had had to face. And she had given birth to his son and taken care of their children and his mom and siblings at the same time. It was no wonder Elia wanted a divorce. His thoughts make his throat close up and he swallows thickly. Lyanna pulls away and faces him. She wasn’t crying anymore.  

She runs a hand through her hair and takes a deep breath. “If Elia wants to stay married to you then I will completely support it” she says and that lifts Rhaegar’s mood. “I don’t want to do anymore wrong to her than I already have” she says and she looks Rhaegar. Guilt washes over him again. He takes a hold of her hands “I don’t want to either” he says. “We’ll work hard to make it up to her. I know you’re trying and I will do my best as well. We’ll make her so happy that Elia will want to stay. And we’ll make her happy forever so she will never want to leave. We will all be happy!” Rhaegar was fervent now and his words were coming fast. He meant every word. That was exactly what he meant to do and he was so happy that Lyanna would help him.

****

** Lyanna P.O.V **

Rhaegar was grinning at her like a madman. It made Lyanna want to take a step back. But she couldn’t leave yet she still had more to say.

Lyanna didn’t know exactly how she felt about Elia and Rhaegar divorcing. In the beginning of their affair Lyanna had always thought that they would. Rhaegar had never outright said that he would divorce her but he had made her think that. He had said after all that Lyanna was his only one and that he had married Elia was solely for politics. So that was what she had been lead to believe until they were caught and she actually saw Rhaegar and Elia together. It was blaringly obvious that Rhaegar had lied when he said he didn’t love Elia. She saw the way Rhaegar would watch her the few times when the three of them (it was rare that the three of them would be together mainly because Elia and Rhaegar always busy) would gather (in the nursery mainly).  And the way he would try and subtly reach for something near Elia and “accidently” brush against her fingers. She had also watched his face fall whenever Elia would snatch her hand away like she burned herself or when she wouldn’t laugh and Rhaegar was left chuckling by himself over what she assumed was an inside joke. They were often one-liners and Rhaegar would watch Elia when he said them.  

Lyanna knew that Rhaegar and Elia had been together for years but she was still so surprised by how well Rhaegar knew Elia. He knew Elia better than he knew her. It made her a little jealous.

She had apologized to Elia but she knew even a million apologies would not be enough. Elia had just smiled a little sadly at her and “okay” and “you don’t need to keep apologizing” when Lyanna repeated herself. Elia was super busy but when she and Elia did interact Lyanna had found the woman to be nothing but kind. She had invited Lyanna out to lunch with Ashara a couple of times and she had even invited Lyanna to watch a movie with them (in the home theater that was in the palace. Jaime, Brandon, and Arthur had also been there) and Lyanna had actually enjoyed it. It wasn’t as awkward as she had thought it would be. It had been a romantic comedy and Elia’s dry witty comments had her cracking up. Elia was actually quite funny.

She had run into Ashara before she came here and Ashara had asked her if she knew about Elia filing for divorce and if she was headed to see Rhaegar. When she had said yes the older woman had said “if you really want to make it up to Elia then you should support her decision and tell that prick to back the fuck off. He doesn’t deserve Elia.” Ashara had ended it with a vindictive smile “if you weren’t planning to do that already.”

Lyanna would not oppose Elia, she wouldn’t, not under any circumstance. She looks at Rhaegar and reconsiders saying anything but Ashara had been quite adamant that if she wanted to make it up to Elia she should push Rhaegar to respect Elia’s decision. She supposed that Ashara knew what Elia wanted. If you opened a dictonairy and looked up “best friends” you would she a picture of Ashara and Elia. They were super close.

Lyanna straightens up. Guilt had been eating her up alive and she wanted nothing more to make it up to Elia. She wouldn’t deny that there was that selfish part of her that wanted Rhaegar for herself but that wasn’t the main part. That part of her had hurt Elia enough and she would redeem herself. “I respect Elia’s choice” she starts off. Rhaegar is still smiling as he looks at her. “If she wants to stay then I will do my best to be the best sister-wife but if she wants to leave Rhaegar …. I think you should respect her wishes. Divorce Elia.” Rhaegar isn’t smiling anymore he is biting the inside of his cheek. He was clearly upset.

“She doesn’t want to” he says “she just needs some time.” Rhaegar turns away from her and rummages through an open drawer. Lyanna was getting annoyed. There was a cruel irony about this situation because she had this exact conversation with Robert. He had not accepted that she was unhappy with him, god she hated how he would fuck around but then turn back and demand her forgiveness and love (she was the bad one when she didn’t give it to him) and that she had wanted to leave. But he had refused to listen to her (which drove her mad. Being continually ignored was the worst most demining thing) insisting that he would make it up to her and that they would be happy together. He had stalked her and convinced her family and friends to push her towards him. He had trapped her, suffocated her, and it had been terrible. Being chained to him was not the way she wanted to live. She hadn’t felt like she was living at all. It was part of the reason that she had run away. She had wanted to be free from _him_.

The similarity and the realization hits her all together and it makes her a little sick. Rhaegar was Elia’s Robert. Rhaegar slams the drawer closed night clothes in hand. He faces her again and just looks at her for a moment. Then he says “I would anything for you” he says his voice deep. “I would fight armies, defy the high septon, die for you. But the one thing Lyanna the one thing I will not do for you or for anyone is let go of Rhaenys, Aegon, or _Elia_. Elia is my wife. And there is _nothing_ that will take her away from _me_.” With that Rhaegar walks past her and out the door. Lyanna is left, feeling sick, behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Let me know! Comment below!


	9. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update!!! I am also sorry that Robert doesn't feature in this chapter. I thought I would get to him but he just didn't fit :( But we will see more of him soon!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to AisforAwesome!!! who is totally AWESOME indeed!!! Thank you so much for always taking the time to leave comments and give me ideas!!!! It means a lot to me!!! Honestly you give me AMAZING ideas and I am so very grateful!!! You ask me such FANTASTIC questions and always get me thinking!!! What a wonderful muse!!!
> 
> Also WARNING: THERE WILL BE NON-GRAPHIC MENTIONS OF MENSTRUATION/PERIODS. IF THAT IS NOT YOUR THING AVOID ELIA'S FIRST POV.

** Elia P.O.V **

“Mmmmm” Elia said expressing her thanks as Ashara soothingly rubbed circles on her stomach as both women lay in bed. The day was fading and the night was arriving.  Elia’s period had arrived in full force a few days ago and the cramps were killing her. She had taken medicine but it hadn’t done anything except make her drowsy. It was really bad this time. The pain was almost too much to bear.

“Oh Elia” Ashara said softly. Elia opened one eye to peek up at her and saw worry written all over her best friends face. “I’m fine” Elia lied but Ashara saw right through it and gave her a disapproving look. “You should go see your ob/gyn” Ashara said “just in case.” Elia was about to say “no need” when pain took over and she gasped instead. “Elia?”Ashara asked concerned. “I’m fine” Elia says reassuring her friend “I’ll go in and see the doctor tomorrow. I promise.” With that Elia closes her eyes again.

When Elia woke up the next day the first thing she did after brushing her teeth was pop some ibuprofen. She wasn’t in _too_ much pain now but it was better to anticipate and be prepared. Elia walks back into her bedroom to see Ashara stirring awake on her bed. She and Ashara had slept together on her bed last night with their children. It had been nice to wake up to her best friend. A sudden swell of affection for Ashara comes rushing up as Elia watches Ashara stretch. “Morning sleepy head” Elia teased as she walked into her closet to pick her outfit for the day. She couldn’t wear her usual form-fitting pencil-skirts or dress pants. She would have panty lines and she couldn’t wear a thong on her period.  Ashara walks into her closet a few minutes later brushing her teeth. “Don’t forget you have to go to the doctor today” Ashara reminds her “you promised.”

Elia had forgotten about that. She turns to Ashara a pout on her face “I’m a little busy today and I feel fi-” Ashara cuts her off “Elia!” she says toothpaste flying everywhere. “I already told Uncle Lewyn about your appointment so you are going to go!”

**SOME TIME LATER**

“Thanks for seeing me on such short notice” Elia tells Dr. Westerling “and I am sorry for interrupting your lunch break.”Elia would have come at a better time but she needed to meet with Jon Arryn about paying back the royal debt owed to Drone. Then she had to deal with Rhaegar. They were preparing for the next day of the trial, which was the day after tomorrow, and Rhaegar had decided to insist that Elia drop the divorce against him.  Instead she should help petition the faith to allow a double marriage. Elia hadn’t even known how to respond. On one hand she could see the logic in Rhaegar’s arguments but at the same time there were so many things wrong with it. And she had met with Littlefinger again to find out what would happen at Rhaegar’s trial. The meeting had not gone well. He had invited Tywin Lannister to join them and Elia had been surprised to find out how much Tywin knew. She had not been happy. She suspected Tywin being there was a silent threat from Baliesh telling her that like her he had ammunition to use against her too.

The older woman smiles back at her “No don’t worry about it you’re fine darling. I know you are very busy too. Now let’s see here.” The doctor flips open the chart “your blood pressure is very low” she says clicking her tongue “and you’ve lost some weight.” Elia blushes she had already been underweight to begin with so it was really embarrassing. She wished she had more curves _like Lyanna_. Elia tries to ignore the jealously that flared up. “And you’ve been experiencing a really heavy period?” the doctor questions. Elia nods “yes” she wraps a hand around her stomach. “I got it a few days ago and its … worse than usual.”

The doctor nods and moves to put on some gloves. “Just lie back. I am going to apply some pressure to your stomach okay.”

Elia gets an MRI and some blood work done. Her orders are put on rush and so thankfully it doesn’t take long to get results. Elia is worried when Dr.Westerling frowns at seeing her MRI scans. “It looks as though you have uterine polyps” the doctor said. Polyps? Elia didn’t know what that was but it sounded horrible. “P-p-p polyps?” Elia asks her voice wavering despite herself. Dr.Westerling quickly moved to reassure her “it’s nothing too serious. A uterine polyp is a growth of cells on the inner wall of the uterus. It is benign so you don’t need to worry too much.” The doctor paused for a moment letting Elia take in the information. “But it is good that you came in. Although it is harmless now if not treated the polyps can become cancerous.” Cancer? Elia’s heart began to race. No, no, no she can’t have cancer. Unconsciously she runs her hand through her hair. Her hair was her favorite feature, the only part of her that grew thick and strong, she wouldn’t lose it.

The doctor continued before Elia could say anything. “Thankfully we caught it early. Polyps are very easy to treat so don’t worry too much. There are two common ways to treat it: surgery or through the use of hormones. I think that the hormone treatment would work best for you. I will be prescribing you some proestrogene, which is what is in birth control. So basically I will be prescribing you some birth control pills okay? That should also help with your cramps. Do you have any questions?”

Elia did have some questions and the doctor was kind enough to answer them all for her. So although she left later than she had hoped too she felt more at ease. Her uncle is waiting for her in the waiting room and he rises as she comes out. “Is everything okay?” he asks. “Yeah” she nods “everything is fine. I will tell you the details in the car.” Her uncle nods “okay kiddo let’s roll.” Elia feels like a little kid when she hears her uncle say that and she smiles up at him. They stopped by the hospital pharmacy to drop of her prescription and the pharmacists told Elia to stop by tomorrow to pick it up. But she wasn’t sure she would have time to stop by so tells them to mail it to her. It costs a little extra to have it shipped but Elia doesn’t mind. The pharmacists were surprised to see her prescription was for birth-control but no one said anything. Elia just smiled politely. She wasn’t too worried about them telling anyone. There were patient privacy laws and breaking that could send you away for a long time. That was what happened to Dr. Pycelle when he sold out to the tabloids that Elia could have no more children after Aegon. She had almost felt sorry for Pycelle watching him sob at the trial.

 There was still time to make it to the small council meeting, she had told Rhaegar she would be late, but she decided not to go. Although everything had worked out fine Elia had been scared. And right now she just wanted to go home change into her pajamas, play with her babies, chill with her uncle and relax with her best friend. So that was what she was going to do.

 

** Rhaegar P.O.V **

What Robert contributed to the small council was beyond him. Rheagar had no idea why he was even here. Robert’s presence irked him and Robert’s insistence on disagreeing with Rhaegar on every little thing did not help and so he welcomed Jon Conningtion’s suggestion about ending early. Nothing was getting done with this buffoon here anyway. Jon walked with him to the parking lot. “So Lyanna is going to King’s Landing University?” his friend asked. Rhaegar nodded “She is going to be majoring in sports medicine and have a minor in business administration.” Jon frowned “shouldn’t it be the other way around?” he asked.

Rhaegar glanced at Jon his lips pursed “it’s fine. It is what Lyanna wants to do.” He doesn’t tell Jon that he didn’t push it because Robert Baratheon also attended that school and was majoring business administration. He doesn’t want Lyanna to share a majority of her classes with her ex. The thought of Lyanna doing a group project or studying with Robert upset him. What if it made her regret Rhaegar? He didn’t want to take even the smallest risk. Especially since they were still on rocky terms. Besides anything Lyanna needed to know about administration or politics he could teach her. Or her father would. And it’s not like Lyanna really needed to know much about it. She didn’t handle the main responsibilities anyway. He and Elia did that. _Elia_ , speaking of his political partner, she never showed up. Not that she needed to nothing got done. He pulls out his phone to text her and let her know not to show up the meeting was over. He gets back a simple okay as a response.

He arrives home after Elia (he knows she was home because her car was in the garage) but she doesn’t come to greet him when he comes back. Lyanna doesn’t either. He tries not to be to upset but his heart clenches painfully. He runs a hand through his hair as he tries to decide if he should go and see one of his lady loves. In the end it is too difficult to decide who to go see first so he doesn’t go to see either one.

After dinner Rhaegar was playing his children in the nursery when the doorbell rang. All the children Dany, Viserys, Jon, Aegon, and Rhaenys were there along with his mother and Lyanna. Even Aerwyna was here with Brandon sitting on her father’s lap listening and looking around. Lyanna was doting on her niece and Jon, who sat in her lap, playing with them both. Aerwyna was a decent baby Rhaegar supposed as cute as every other baby. Personally he thought Rhaenys was much cuter. He watched Lyanna play with Aerwyna and Jon and he found himself wishing that she would play with Rhaenys and Aegon and Jon instead. Both Lyanna and Elia tried he knew, so far he had seen both women instructing his children to treat each other as siblings, and they were kind to the all the children but they shied away, Elia from Jon and Lyanna from Rhaenys and Aegon, they only really interacted with their children. Aerwyna was the only babe that they _both_ doted on. It annoyed Rhaegar to see Brandon and Ashara always looking so smug about it.

 A moment later another person that truly annoyed him stood in the nursery doorway. Rhaegar found he could do nothing but look at the man surprised to see him here. “Uncle Oberyn!” his daughter screamed running out of his arms and into the arms of a viper.

Oberyn picks her up and hugs her tight “My little niece!” Rhaegar is the first adult in the room to recover from the shock. “Oberyn” he says “what are you doing here?” He had not expected to see the man. Oberyn was supposed to be in Dorne. How did he get into King’s Landing without Rhaegar knowing? Oberyn grins at him and much to Rhaegar’s displeasure he comes over and picks up Aegon too. It takes all of Rhaegar’s self control to not snatch his children out of Oberyn’s arms. He didn’t trust the man. Oberyn kisses Aegon’s cheeks before answering “I am here to see my uncle and my sister. And my beautiful niece and nephew” he says. He glances over at Brandon and Lyanna before adding “and I missed Ashara too. And Aerwyna.”  Oberyn coos at Aerwyna and Brandon frowns at that.

He focus back on Rhaegar soon enough and asks “Where are they?” Rhaegar is tempted not to answer or lie to him but before he can decide what to do Oberyn says “why am I asking you? You wouldn’t know.” And then Oberyn walks off carrying Rhaegar’s children leaving Rhaegar behind. Feeling his temper rising Rhaegar gets up and follows Oberyn towards Elia’s room. Rhaenys giggles over her uncle’s shoulder “Papa” she says reaching her arms out towards him and Oberyn glances behind him. Rhaegar is delighted when Aegon follows suit copying his sister. Oberyn shifts the children in his arms and holds them tighter. Rhaegar stretches his own arms out to take them back but Oberyn won’t let them go. Rhaegar doesn’t want to pull too hard. Instead Oberyn turns around, faces Rhaegar, and starts walking backwards. Oberyn rolls his eyes at Rhaegar’s alarm “be careful you could bump the kids into something!” “Relax I have been a father for longer than you. I know how to carry children.”

They make it to Elia’s door and Rhaegar is finally able to take his children back. Oberyn hands them back before knocking in the door “Elia!” he calls out.

** Elia P.O.V **

Elia is surprised to see her brother, Rhaegar, and the children all outside her door. Oberyn was smirking and Rhaegar was glaring at him. Her son reached for her “mama mama mm” stretching his little arms out and Elia took him from his father. She wondered what was going on. “I am here to see you” Oberyn said “politics.” Elia glances at Rhaegar and their eyes meet. She looks away quickly and pulls Oberyn inside.

Sometime after dinner Elia, Oberyn, her uncle, and Rhaegar all sit in his office. Elia was nursing Aegon, her boy had been fussy and she had not been able to feed him earlier, so she nursed him now. She had a shawl over her shoulder which covered her breast and Aegon’s head. Elia can feel Rhaegar looking at her but she does her best to ignore him. He had been hurt when Elia had pulled Oberyn aside and Elia knew he was dying of curiosity to know what they had talked about.

Oberyn clears his throat to break the silence and the focus turns to him. “I am the new Dornish representative in Parliament.” Silence followed that statement as Rhaegar, the only one who didn’t know, took time to process. Rhaegar was handsome when lost in his thoughts Elia thinks. That thought embarrasses her and she looks away from her husband. Her son was handsome too she thinks as she smoothes Aegon’s hair.      

“I thought Elia fulfilled that role” Rhaegar said after a few minutes. “She did” Oberyn said “but Dorne has decided that perhaps it may be best if I fill in since there may be a conflict of interest in relation to certain duties _recently_. And so we felt that it was best to have someone unbiased fill in for now.” Rhaegar’s mouth hung open slightly as he considered this. After a minute he says “so the … the unbiased party is _you_?” Oberyn grins and gestures with his hands “it is me indeed.”

Silence fills the room again and Elia can feel Rhaegar staring at her accusing her wordlessly of a crime she was indeed guilty of. _Treason_. She was working against him. Elia does her best to ignore his stares and focuses on her son. She was doing this for him. For her baby. She was.  

“You intend to vote against me?” the question is laced with spite and Elia knew that Rhaegar was frustrated. He had thought for sure that he would have Dorne’s vote. Every vote would count in this trial. It would most likely be very close. Which was why Elia had been worried what to do. What if she voted for Rhaegar and he lost? Littlefinger and his friends were insisting on her vote as well. They may insist that she betrayed them and give her nothing. She and her children would be left powerless. But then what if Rhaegar won? That would be a risk too. She had no doubt Rickard Stark and Jon Connington would take advantage of that to insist that she be driven out for betraying him. Rhaegar would take it to heart and truly doubt her. They may even separate her from her children. The risks from both sides were too great and so she had cried to her brothers.

And they came through for her indeed. Doran was brilliant. In this way even the risk from Rhaegar’s side significantly decreased. Even if Rhaegar won though Dorne had voted against him Elia would not be in much danger so long as she convinced Rhaegar she had done her best to try and convince Oberyn to vote for him. Yes, and Elia had an active role in helping the kingdom run smoothly. So long as Rhaegar trusted her the chances that she would be forced to leave were slim. It was a good plan.

“Not necessarily” Elia speaks up and all eyes go to her. She focuses on Rhaegar. “Dorne is simply trying to ensure what is best for Dorne.” She glances at Oberyn before returning her gaze to Rhaegar. “Dorne simply wants to ensure that they have a leader that takes into account their concerns as well. You just have to assure them that you are their best option.”

“I do care” Rhaegar insists hurt evident in his face and in his voice. He was looking at her “and I am the best option … for Dorne.” Though he does not say it out loud Elia hears the _and for you_ at the end of his sentence. “I love Dorne” he says softly and the unspoken _and you_ at the end of the sentence is obvious. Obeyrn snorts “What a liar!” he says his voice loud. “You’re all talk. You think _you’re_ what is best for Dorne?” Oberyn snorted again “don’t make me laugh. What have you ever done for _Dorne_?” Elia knew her brother was talking about her too though he did not mention her out loud. She was torn between wanting him to stop, it was humiliating hearing her brother say Rhaegar had not once cared about her, but at the same time she wanted Oberyn to keep ripping into him, finding it satisfying to hear someone call Rhaegar out on his lies. “It seems that dragons are just simply full of hot air. There is no real fire in you.”

 “You will not have our vote” Oberyn says ending with a slam if his fist on the arm of his chair. After a few silent minutes Rhaegar speaks again. “if I am king” Rhaegar says sounding a little weary “It is guaranteed Elia will be queen.”

“Yes one of two” Oberyn says “what a diluted position. Not really worth a vote. Don’t forget with or without you my sister will remain _royal_.”

Rhaegar sighs and rubs his temples. “It’s not a diluted position” Rhaegar says “Elia will be the first queen.” Oberyn lets out a harsh chuckle.” You think that will matter? People will not accept two queens. Foraging another crown does not mean you can make a new queen. There will be arguments in the street about who the rightful queen is and who just wears a hollow crown.”

“Perhaps if there was only one queen” Elia glances over at Uncle Lewyn as he breaks his silence. Rhaegar looks up too “Miss Stark can be a princess consort instead perhaps?” Rhaegar seems thoughtful at that idea but Oberyn interrupts “good luck convincing Rickard Stark about that after you have already told him otherwise. Dorne will not believe any more of your false promises.”

They argue a bit longer but it is already very late and everyone is tired.  Elia pulls a now sleeping Aegon from her breast and adjusts her dress quickly. As all the Martells are rising Rhaegar says “Elia will you stay for a minute?” At that her kin pause too glancing at Rhaegar then looking at her. Elia waves them along and they leave but not before another glance at Rhaegar.

It is just the two of them now and the atmosphere is strange. Elia shifts a sleeping Aegon in her arms as Rhaegar stands up and walks around his desk towards her. “What?” Elia asks softly feeling paranoid under his gaze. Rhaegar just shakes his head then moves to kiss Aegon on the cheek. He pulls back and looks at Elia. “Is it so hard to think that I could love you both?” he asks his voice slightly thick a faint glimmer of tears in his eyes.

Elia feels her own throat start to close up. He wonders if she should lie to him. If she did it would be easier to lie to him later too when she has to say she did her best to have her brother vote for him. But she finds that she can’t.

“Yes.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The princess consort idea was from AisforAwesome!!!! Thank you so much!!!!


	10. Its all just politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! I know its been a while! I apologize for the long wait!!! Hope you like this chapter!

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

** Elia P.O.V **

Elia lets out a little moan of pleasure as the soapy, frothy, just-the-right-temperature bathwater engulfs her. She leans back against the bathtub closing her eyes. It had been a very long time since she had been able to relax like this. Elia smiles to herself. Today had been a good day. The Kingsguard meet-and-greet was set to take place next month on the 13th, a few weeks away, and most everyone needed for the event had been hired/contacted. All the kingsguard members had agreed to it, kingsguard merchandise had arrived and was stored in the warehouse just waiting to be sold at the event, the photographers hired, the chefs and bartenders had nearly finalized all the menus. Elia stretches, yes it was all done!

Elia’s mind wanders to the best part of today a smile on her face. Her brothers were just the best! She would be so lost without them. Doran and Oberyn had tracked down that reporter Littlefinger had said was responsible for leaking the custody information to the press. The reporter had obtained a whole new identity and had been hiding out on the summer islands. Oberyn had contacts there and they managed to have the man deported to Dorne to face charges for espionage, identity theft, and conspiracy to sell government secrets. The man was currently in a Dornish prison. While the custody request is not a government secret there was no telling what other things he had heard while spying on them. The palace was a place where meetings concerning things of national importance took place. Espionage was a federal charge and could result to life in prison or a death sentence. Unless of course the defendant agreed to a plea deal. Which he did. The man told them Littlefinger was actually behind the information leak. Apparently he had been paid a handsome amount of money to write the article after which he was given a new identity and sent off.

While the palace forensic technicians had been unable to find the ip address of the person that hacked into the security system Doran managed to find other evidence. The money trail. Her brother was able to track down evidence that revealed it was Littlefinger that paid the reporter. In addition the money also lead them to the hacker who was responsible for the security breach of the Red Keep’s security cameras. That woman was also found on summer islands, deported to Dorne, and charged. She too confessed. And the cherry on top? Baelish had used public funds, tax-payer money, which he laundered through shell companies to pay them.

Elia grinned. So many charges to press against Petyr Baelish and he had no idea as the investigation had been kept under wraps. Very few knew of it. Oberyn had come back to King’s Landing today, he had returned to Dorne for a little while, for the last hearing of Rhaegar’s trial which would take place in three days, and he had brought all the evidence with him, tapes of the men confessing and documents showing evidence of the misuse of royal funds and of Baelish paying the reporter and hacker off. All the evidence had already been submitted to the high courts. Elia expected a warrant to be put out for Littlefinger in the next week.

Petyr was too dangerous to trust. He was working far too closely with Robert Baratheon, someone who Elia knew, wanted to get rid of the Targaryen monarchy completely. He was not just against Rhaegar but also against even Aegon on the throne. Elia planned to show Rhaegar everything tonight that way no matter what Petyr said or showed to him Rhaegar wouldn’t believe him. Elia snorted, and he wanted people to think that _she_ was not the credible character witness, well how the tables have turned. Rhaegar had no idea about the investigation or these developments. Elia felt uncomfortable with the idea of him knowing until everything was settled. Though it was unlikely she worried the investigation would somehow lead to something that made her look bad and she didn’t want to take that chance. Still it seems that she was worried for nothing.

Giddiness overwhelms Elia and she splashes around like a little kid. Yes yes yes! Finally things were going her way. She stays in the bath for half an hour getting out early because she is overcome with anticipation of telling Rhaegar.

Elia dresses up a bit since she was feeling good aiming for casual but sexy look. She goes for a push bra, which she usually avoided since she was nursing, and decides on a pair of white shorts that make her butt look great and plain gray top that fits well. She puts her hair up in a ponytail, lines her eyes with eyeliner, and puts on a dab of lip gloss.

She heads over to Oberyn’s room, he was staying in guest chambers, after that. She enters and his happy to see her uncle already there sitting with Oberyn. The two of them are drinking wine and snacking. “Well don’t you look nice?” Oberyn says “dressed up for someone?” as Elia takes a seat and grabs a cheese cube. “For myself” Elia replies with a shrug “I just felt like it.”

Elia pops the cheese into her mouth and talks with her mouth full “Did you grab the files from the courthouse that I asked for?” she says to her uncle. Lewyn nods and grabs a folder from a stack of papers. It was Littlefingers’s rap sheet. Elia opens it sure enough Littlefinger had attempted assault on Brandon Stark when he was a teen. Elia scans the file though Petyr had started it, Brandon had beaten Petyr, pretty badly actually, so Brandon hadn’t pressed charges. But the incident was added to his record as a punitive measure. Elia had wanted this file to show Rhaegar that Petyr had reason to oppose Rhaegar’s claim to the throne.

Elia’s palms begin to sweat as time goes by. Her brother and uncle engage in light-hearted conversation but Elia was too nervous to join. Rhaegar’s trust was more vital than ever. The decision on whether or not Rhaegar would keep his throne would be close and there was a chance that Rhaegar would win. Dorne planned to vote against him but Elia needed his trust so she wouldn’t get blamed for that. And now in addition there were rumors that if Rhaegar loses Rhaella would become the one in charge. Rhaegar was going to be shipped off to mental hospital in the North (Oberyn had been the one to happily suggest this during a parliamentary meeting). Elia was fairly certain those rumors were true and that was what was going to happen. Rhaella coming into power would be best for most members of the parliament. That way the system that the lords knew how to work would remain intact and Rhaella would be easy to deal with.

 Rhaella coming into power was not necessarily a bad thing for Elia if Rhaegar backed her up. Elia sighed, Viserys would be the heir if Rhaella is in power, and although Elia knew Viserys is a good kid he was not someone she wanted on the throne. While Elia knew Rhaella loved her she knew that Rhaella was firmly on Rhaegar’s side. Elia would be able to have Rhaella name Aegon as heir if Rhaegar backed her up. As long as Rhaegar trusted her Elia was certain he would ask his mother to do so, he would prefer his son take the throne to his brother.

Soon enough there is a knock on the door and Elia rushes to answer it. It’s Rhaegar. Elia throws the door open, smiles, and invites him in happier to see him than she has been in a long time. Rhaegar is a bit taken back by her happiness but he softens immediately and gives her a shy smile of his own. He stands there as Elia closes the door. She takes him by the arm, “I have good news,” over to where her uncle and Oberyn sat.

The conversation has an awkward beginning. Elia clears her throat “Um do you remember the security breach that occurred when you were um gone? The one that resulted in the … custody details being leaked.” Elia asks. Rhaegar’s face darkens at the question but he nods in affirmation obviously wondering where she was going with this. “It was Littlefinger” she says “ he he was the one behind it all. He’s working with Robert!” Elia begins to trip over her tongue at the end and she has to take a pause. Rhaegar stares at her and glances over at Oberyn and Lewyn not saying anything clearly waiting for more information.

Elia takes a deep breath and starts. She tells him first of why Petyr would work Robert “He bears a strong hatred of the Starks and he doesn’t want to see them …. gain power.” Oberyn snorts at her words “who the hell does? Greedy bastards the Starks. Are you sure Rickard didn’t tell his little daughter to seduce you you pedophile?” Oberyn taunts Rhaegar continuing “You should have seen Rickard at the Parliament sessions. Telling everybody its not just his daughter’s ass you’ve been eating.”  Oberyn cracks up at his dirty joke by himself.

“Oberyn!” its her uncle Lewyn that scolds him sharply. “What?” Oberyn asks “I’m just saying … its obvious the Starks are using you. Its not love its _politics_ moron. You wouldn’t know love if it bit you in the ass” Rhaegar is biting he inside of his cheek and glaring at Oberyn. Elia sees him glance at her after Oberyn’s little reference to the emails. The guilt on his face snaps Elia out the reprieve she was sinking into and she takes control of the conversation again.

She presents the evidence and tells him “I just know that he is going to try something. I think he knows that we are looking into it. He is going to try and discredit me even more Rhaegar! Not just to the parliament but to you also.”

“That won’t happen!” Rhaegar says adamant “I believe you Elia.” Hearing Rhaegar say that tugs at Elia’s conscience and her heart clenches painfully. She wondered if she was going too far. Her eyes water but no tears fall and she carries on reminding herself this was for the best. “I know Littlefinger is working with Robert. If we can just link them together we may be able to sway enough people. Plus Littlefinger’s trial will be public. If Robert and Littlefinger are linked together then we could convince the public to put pressure on the Parliament as well. _And_ we can link some of the financial pain to Baelish due to his misuse of funds. It will help improve our standing.” Elia talks fast rushing through her words but Rhaegar understands her. He grins and hugs her. Elia is surprised and she freezes. She hears Oberyn snarl “get off her” and she is released.

Rhaegar looks a bit sheepish but in a good spirit. A silent pregnant moment happens before Elia speaks again “we just don’t have any proof.” Rhaegar speaks “I will talk to the Starks.” He pauses before saying “They … they were close to Robert … they may have something.” Elia nods though she highly doubts the Starks have anything. She is almost certain Littlefinger did not start working with Robert until after the Starks came over to Rhaegar’s side. Littlefinger himself had assured her, when they were still working together, Robert felt betrayed by the Starks, and he would never say anything. And there were very few who knew he was helping Robert.

While Elia was sure Robert would never do anything to help Rhaegar and the others who knew Littlefinger was helping Robert would never admit it to Rhaegar she worried. They say their goodnight and Elia stands up to leave. Elia kisses both Lewyn and Oberyn on the cheek and waves at Rhaegar before heading out walking fast.

Rhaegar catches up with her in the hallway “I’ll walk you to your room.” They walk in silence and when Elia reaches her door she turns to bid him goodnight again. Before she can enter her room Rhaegar grabs her hands and holds them. “Thank you” he says placing a kiss on the back of each hand. “You worked hard” there is a moment of silence before he continues “I will do my best and I will win. Win for us. Thank you.”

Guilt and shame run through Elia and she snatches her hands back. Her conscience is prickling and she can’t breathe. She can’t look at him. She manages to make it inside and slam the door before crying. She doesn’t have a breakdown, she remembers what Rhaegar did to her, but still it hurts.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a bit short the next ones will be longer!!! Next chapter is the Parliament's decision on whether Rhaegar is competent and Littlefinger gets arrested!!!


	11. Confessions and Concessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I made some changes and I hope you guys like this better!!! If you guys are still reading thank you for sticking with me!!! Also big THANK YOU to everyone who left me comments and kudos!!!! Thank you guys you make me want to keep writing!
> 
> Also big THANKS to Olivia for giving me ideas about Elia's arguments against the recordings!!!!

** Elia P.O.V **

“I want to wear the pink dress mommy the pink one” Rhaenys said as she stood wrapped in a towel next to Elia, who was carrying an also fresh from his bath Aegon, in Elia’s walk –in closet. Elia currently stored some of her children’s clothes in her own closet just because it was more convenient. Elia was the one that bathed them and so it was easier to have their clothes with her so she could quickly dress them as well.

“No honey today mommy will pick okay” Elia said as she grabbed a cute pair of shorts, a plain white tee and pair of underwear and handed it to her daughter. Paparazzi and the press were starting to arrive for the much-anticipated Kingsguard meet and greet event that was being held today. Elia wanted her daughter to look as good as possible in all the pictures in case she gets caught. Neither she nor her children had a formal part in any of the events today, however Rhaegar was slated to speak, and they were expected to attend in the audience. Elia would change her daughter again into an elegant more princess-like gown later in the evening for that. But for now cute casual clothes would do. 

 “You think you can put it on yourself?” Rhaenys nodded then jumped out of the closet into the bedroom where Elia knows she was going to fling her wet towel onto Elia’s bed, which would leave a big wet stain. Elia could feel herself getting irritated “Rhaenys your towel had better not be on my bed when I get in there.” She hears her daughter gasp and then the bed creaks.

Elia sighs grabs her sons clothes and walks into her bedroom to find her daughter’s towel on the floor and her daughter in nothing but her underwear, trying to dry a wet towel stain on the bed covers, by pressing on it with her t-shirt. She pauses and looks up in fear when Elia walks in. Before Elia can scold her though there is a knock at her door and she hears Rhaegar’s muffled voice “Elia.”

Rhaenys is off the bed and opening the door in two seconds flat. “Papa!” she says as she flings the door open and throws herself at her father. Elia can’t help but think that Rhaegar always has the worst timing. Always coming in at the perfect time to save someone from her. Rhaegar is surprised, his hand poised to knock again, when the door swings open. Elia makes eye contact with him before he is distracted by his daughter grabbing at his pants and indicating that she wants to be picked up. He obliges her like he always did his face softening and Elia softens as she watched him, so loving he was with his daughter.

A little tiny voice in her head ruins the moment, reminding her that kind of scene would soon be rare, Rhaegar would be gone soon. Soon to be exiled to desolate Dragonstone after the vote that was coming up in a few days. Rhaegar was the expected loser and unless something drastic happened Elia doubted that would change.

Elia tells herself to be strong as she approaches Rhaegar doing her best to be nonchalant. She hands him Aegon wanting him to be able to carry both his children for what may be the last time in a very long time. She also hands him Aegon’s clothes and diaper too asking Rhaegar to dress their son. Elia then turns to pick up Rhaenys’ towel and her t-shirt both of which were now wet and walks off to throw them in the laundry hamper. “I was not expecting you so early in the morning” she says from her closet as she grabbed another t-shirt for Rhaenys. She walks back into the room and Rhaegar looks up from putting a diaper on Aegon to give her a dirty look. Elia is too surprised to say anything. She wondered what his problem was.

Rhaegar’s focus returns to his son soon enough and he says without looking at her “I need to speak to you about the trial.” Coming out of her shock Elia nods “sure.” Soon both children are ready and sent off with their septa and Elia takes Rhaegar into her study.  He closes the door behind him leans back against it and Elia can feel him just watching her as she goes around the table to sit at her desk.

Not exactly sure what was going to happen she gestures for him to take the seat across from her. He makes a big show of it. Pulling out the chair harshly and flipping his ponytail, so he doesn’t sit on it, dramatically. The only thing Elia can think is that is definitely where Rhaenys gets it from. He asks to borrow her laptop and Elia hands it over wondering what this could be about. He pulls a USB stick from his pocket and watches her as he jams it in. Normally Elia would have said something about his harsh use of her laptop but anxiety is swelling up inside of her, making her stomach hurt, and she cannot bring herself to say anything.

Did Rhaegar know what she did? That she had secretly been working with Petyr? That she had worked against him? Her worst fears are confirmed when Rhaegar presses play and the recording starts.

 Elia is in shock as she listens to the recording of the conversations she and Petyr had. Her voice sounds so strange to her ears. How could this have happened? She had been so careful. But is seems she had underestimated exactly how good at being a rat Petyr was. He had still managed to record her even though she had been so through with checking! Meeting him had always been a risk. Elia could feel Rhaegar watching her and she could just feel the hurt rolling off of him. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

There is a heavy silence between them and Elia feels like her world is ending. There is a tightening in her chest and her stomach is in knots. Her mind is racing and she is trying to figure out what to do. How to minimize the damage.  

Rhaegar is the one to break the silence “aren’t you going to say anything?”  Elia finally looks up at him and there is a world of hurt in his indigo eyes. Elia isn’t sure what to say. Should she just straight up admit it? Or should she feign ignorance and deny everything? Would he believe her if she told him it was a fake?

Elia couldn’t stop a sigh from escaping her lips as she looks away. She had no idea where she stood with Rhaegar not truly. Her sigh seems to agitate her husband and he lets out an angry breath and leans back into his chair digging the palm of his hands into his eye sockets. Watching him do that makes Elia want to do it too and like a little kid she copies him. Rhaegar is staring at her when she opens her eyes and his expression is indecipherable.

When it all goes wrong deny everything and admit nothing had been the rule when she was a child. In the water gardens when Elia had played you had to at least _try_ to escape punishment after all either way you would be punished. Only a chicken would just give in and accept. It had never worked for Elia, the few times she had tried it, and yet she found herself falling back to it.

“It’s not me” she says “its not me on that recording.” Rhaegar nearly snorts his face full of disbelief.  “I know your voice Elia. I know the way you speak I know its you.” He pauses as though he was unsure whether or not to say something. He decides to say it his voice sorrowful “I had it run through voice recognition. You were a match.”

He continues “why would you do this Elia?” sounding genuinely confused. He goes on “I don’t understand. You would have been a queen – our son heir. God Elia. Everthing is..” Rhaegar pauses and takes a shaky breath “why? Just … why?”

Elia is in shock. “You had it run through voice recognition?” Elia asks not knowing what else to say and Rhaegar angrily replies “yes.” Elia nods and sniffles “I see. Even though you said you would believe me. Even though you were so adamant about NEVER taking Petyr’s side over mine, that you would never doubt me you” Elia paused mind racing trying to figure out what to say next “you doubted me enough to have forensics run this against voice recognition” Elia motioned towards her laptop “to have me checked like I was some sort of a criminal. A criminal Rhaegar you treated me like you would treat god damn murders and rapists.” Rhaegar stared at her. “Are you serious right now Elia?”

Her heart was aching at his pain and his anger at her but she was angry at him too acting as though he was the only one who had been wronged here. As much as she just wants to scream at him and remind him of everything he had done to warrant this she cannot. She was still in a very precarious situation and making an enemy out of Rhaegar would be a terrible terrible idea.

Elia isn’t entirely sure what she was doing making such an argument; she knew deep down of course that she was being unreasonable but she can’t take back what she just said so she simply shrugs. “I’m just saying you were the one that had been so adamant that Petyr would never be able to turn you against me. You’re the one that said you would trust me.” Elia’s voice cracks at the end but Rhaegar does not let it go.

“You were ACTUALLY ON THE TAPE” he said his voice rising in frustration. “Its not like you were truly innocent.”  “That doesn’t matter Rhaegar!” Elia shoots back before he can continue. “The point is you should have never doubted me. I should have had your complete trust like you said I would have. Honestly I expected nothing and yet somehow I am still disappointed.”

“You’re disappointed? What I should have just been blind and been fooled by you? Is that what I should have done?” Rhaegar asks outraged and defensive. Elia bites the insides of her cheeks in an effort to not rise to Rhaegar’s bait. She knew this would simply delve into the same argument they had been fighting since Rhaegar got back. And that would lead nowhere except hurt feelings and frustration for the both of them.

Elia decides to be the bigger person. She straightens up and tells him the words she knows he loves to hear “you are absolutely right.” Then she follows it up with “I went to Littlefinger because I didn’t believe in you and I feared for the future of my children, myself, and Dorne. I hoped that Aegon would be crowned and I could be queen reagent in his place until he comes of age. However, it came to my attention that Littlefinger had no real intention of putting Aegon on the throne so I got rid of him.” Elia also wants to tell him _and quite honestly I do think that you are mad and that you are unfit to take the throne just like your father is_. But she doesn’t because saying that would be useless and that would lead them down a hurtful path of no return.

Rhaegar is staring at her his mouth open a surprised expression on his face. Elia thinks he looks absolutely adorable. He reminds her of Aegon in this moment and she nearly smiles. Elia watches as he processes what she said and his face goes from surprised to hurt and angry. “You … you didn’t believe …” Rhaegar pauses to take a breath “you feared for the future of the _children_? You think I wouldn’t take care of my children?” He stares at her and Elia can feel the accusation in his eyes the _how could you?_

Elia wants to say back “ _how could I not?_ ” but she doesn’t. She carefully controls her expression as she apologizes again before he can say anything else. There already was not much time left and they were busy today with the event. Elia clears her throat and says “who else knows about the recording and what do they plan to do with it?” It takes Rhaegar a minute but he answers “Lord Stark and Tully know they got it from Baelish” in a tone that tells her he was not finished talking about what Elia had just admitted.

Elia nodded it was as she suspected. “What are they going to do with it? It is useless to try and present that as evidence now. They would be grasping at straws. Most of the lords have already made up their minds. Even if that evidence is admitted it would be easily challenged. The origin of it is suspicious it is only audio so no definable proof someone is not simply mimicking me. The reliability of voice recognition can be argued. The results could have been easily manipulated and we know Littlefinger has worked with hackers before. In addition, there may be some backlash for Stark and Tully, bringing this up since they cannot seem to stay loyal to one side.” Elia paused and waited for Rhaegar to say something but he just kept looking at her and nodding. It made her want to roll her eyes.

For all the power Rhaegar had he was kind of useless. Rhaegar may have book smarts but when it came to the real world he was totally out of touch with how to apply his knowledge. Elia thinks he should have simply become a master at the citadel.

In reality the main danger from the recordings was not that the final decision of the trial would change but rather that it would get leaked to the public. Public opinion would most certainly turn against Elia and her babes (especially her Rhaenys for looking so much like _her_. Her heart ached at the thought that her child maybe mistreated because of her). At the moment most of the public mainly pitied her and that, though a bit embarrassing, was not too bad. But Rhaegar was still beloved and people would not be happy about her working against him. Especially when he had made such public pleas asking for forgiveness from her.

Knowing that Rhaegar would not have thought of the main issue for her, that it would be leaked to the public, because he would still be fine even if that happened, Elia prompts him. “So you are going to get all the copies from Lord Stark and Tully, aren’t you? And get rid of them? Just in case.”

“I will try my best” he says “but I think that they want to hold on to it. They don’t trust you.” Rhaegar gives her a look and Elia nearly snorts. “I don’t trust them either” Elia says annoyed “they have been trying to get rid me. How many times have they pressured you to divorce me and send me and the children away to Dorne?”    

“I thought you wanted a divorce” Rhaegar replies sarcastically before she even finishes her sentence. Elia doesn’t know how to respond so she just pretends that she didn’t hear him. She is about to tell him that getting rid of the recordings was important not only for her sake but for the sake of their children when there is a knock at her door. She and Rhaegar are both caught off guard surprised by the sound. Elia recovers first “come in” and Rhaegar gets up to leave.

A frazzled looking boy rushes in and nearly has a heart attack as he nearly runs headfirst into Rhaegar. He looks from Rhaegar and Elia and back to Rhaegar until Elia calls him over. “Is there a problem?” she asks motioning the event planner over dismissing Rhaegar waving goodbye to him with her hand. Rhaegar does not take the dismissal well and Elia can feel anger and annoyance roll off him in waves. But he leaves quietly and Elia puts him out of her mind for now.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Somehow, time goes by and soon she is changing Rhaenys and Aegon into their evening clothes and heading out to watch Rhaegar’s speech.

Jaime catches her eye, standing in formation near the stage will all the other kingsguard, the moment she enters the grounds. His eyes widen and he gives her the _we need to talk_ look. Elia is embarrassed at being the focus of his gaze, though she knows it is strictly for business purposes, in front of so many people. He was being far too obvious. Her Uncle Lweyn had passed along the message to Jaime to tell his father that Tywin Lannister was also caught on tape. It was not cause for alarm but having previously been somewhat of allies she feels obliged to let him know.

 Pretending she didn’t see him Elia makes her way onto the stage where she will be standing in the back next to Lyanna who was carrying Jon. Rhaella is there too with little Dany and Viserys. They greet each other warmly. She and Lyanna share an awkward smile and Elia shifts Aegon in her arms.

Rhaegar wraps up his speech to the sizable crowd in a timely manner and soon it was time for the festival to go back to wining and dining and the royal family is to be escorted off the stage by the Kingsguard. Elia ignores Jaime who has come much closer and waves to the still clapping crowd. They enter the inner gates of the Red Keep and everyone breathes a sigh of relief. The men of the Kingsguard fall out of formation, talking laughing stretching, and Jaime comes right up close to her. Arthur comes up closer too and Elia feels like the filling of a sandwich between the two men. Rhaenys is lifted into the air by her grand-uncle Lweyn and Elia looks at him. She had been very worried about her uncle she hoped that plenty of fans had come to visit her uncle too and that he had not faced any backlash because of her.  Lweyn sees Elia looking at him and gives her a reassuring smile pulling her next to him, and away from Arthur and Jaime, an arm on her shoulder. He presses a kiss to the top of her head and Elia feels so much love for her uncle just bubble up inside of her. They come to a stop and Rhaegar addresses the everyone.

“Good job men” he says “it was a success.” There is some cheering at those words and Rhaegar grins. Elia is glad the event had gone well she had been more worried than usual due to the recent past events. Soon everyone starts to split up the kingsguard to go shower and change and relax and eat (Elia had ordered food to be sent up to the white tower). Elia finally addresses Jaime “Jaime there was some issues with you direct deposit paperwork” Elia lies. Jaime is surprised but quickly goes along with it “Oh oh” Elia continues “so please follow me. It is better to get that stuff taken care of immediately.”

Jaime nods and they leave the others. Rhaegar is watching them a suspicious look on his face but he says nothing. Jaime starts talking the moment they are out of sight and Elia has to hush him. She drops Aegon off at the nursery first and Jaime is antsy as she talks to the septa. They finally make it back to her office and Jaime is tripping over words. Elia can hardly understand him.

It turns out that Tywin wants to meet her as soon as possible. It turns out that the recorded conversation was not the only thing the Starks had gotten their hands on. Jaime was vauge and what Elia managed to glean was that there was something in his tax records that Tywin did not want released and the Starks were threatening to release it should he not help them. Elia was quite surprised and she agrees to meeting Tywin later tonight.

Jaime takes her out and they head to Casterly Rock. Elia keeps the meeting a secret from Rhaegar. She does not know what his position is at the moment and she fears that she may tell Rickard Stark. She doubted he would, Lord Stark seems to be grating on his nerves, but she wants to take no chances.

They sneak out and Jaime drives her to Casterly Rock. Her Uncle had been reluctant to let her go alone but eventually allowed it. But only after Jaime promised to have her back by midnight at the latest. Elia felt like a teenager whose boyfriend was meeting her mother before taking her on a date all over again. It was an oddly nostalgic feeling. Thinking about it too long makes her feel sad though and she pushes those memories of Rhaegar first meeting her family out of her mind. Instead she focuses on remembering all the points of the proposition for Tywin she had brainstormed with some help from Doran.

The expected result was that Rhaegar would lose and the monarchy would lose further power. Rhaella would likely be installed as Queen Reagent but that position would soon be simply a figure head. And the mood among the lords was bad. Many lost a good amount of money helping the Starks look for him and they were not happy. Others, who had supported the Targaryens, were irritated that the Starks and the “rebels” were being favored over them.

This was an opportunity Elia would insist for the Martells and Lannisters to team up and take control. At the current moment the parliament and the monarch act as a check to the power of each other. All governing orders and affairs of the state often required the agreement of both powers. Or at least that was the way it was. It would be a lie to say that Elia had been able to maintain that level of power.

There would be a power vacuum once Rhaegar is removed. Everyone will be squabbling with one another and things will dissolve into a power struggle. This scene has played out many times in history. After all the Targaryens would not be the first monarchs to fall. Instead Elia would offer a solution that would both preserve the power of the monarchy as a whole and decrease the power of the King at the same time.

Jaime leads her into Tywin’s study and leaves after greeting his father. Tywin offers her a seat and Elia accepts. They get straight to the point.

“Make me queen reagent” Elia says and she feels a rush of adrenaline just saying those words. Tywin looks unsure and Elia is not surprised.  “Keep Rhaegar on the throne” she explains “people do adore their silver-haired prince. I am sure you know much of the public are fully supporting Rhaegar. But instead of making me share the Lyanna’s _power_ as Rhaegar and Starks wish I would.” Elia takes a deep breath “I will share Rhaegar’s power. Keep the king _and_ install a queen reagent. Split the power between us. Rather than having to share the power among all the lords …” Elia trails off. This was modern times – a times where checks and balances existed in government and it was harder for men to gain absolute power. The power that the monarch loses will go the parliament as a whole and not to an individual member. The power would not be as concentrated as having a king or _queen_ on their side. She takes a deep breath and starts again “Rhaegar and I will check each other and I will be able to check the Stark’s influence as well. If I am coroneted as Rhaegar’s equal and all decrees he passes must have my agreeance as well it will be more difficult for the Starks to gain an influence as strong as yours. And you will have an ally in me. Granted I may not be able to pass through as many decrees as you like but I will be able to block the ones that you do not favor should it suit us both.”

Elia knows what she is saying crazy, when has there ever been a king and a queen with equal power at the _same time_? But she truly has nothing left to lose.

“If you help me my Lord I will most certainly be sure to pay you back a hundred fold. A Martell always keeps her word. You would have a parliament seat _and_ an alliance with the throne.” Elia speaks faster than she had hoped but Tywin understood everything that she said. And he had a look of serious consideration on his face. Elia takes that as a good sign. She knew Tywin was a cautious man who did not like to make rushed decisions. And unfortunately in this situation he did not have a lot of time. Tywin had a lot power in the way of money which gave him much influence and he would be able to convince just enough people to vote in Elia’s favor – but he would still need time. And he would have to make the decision whether or not to support her now if he wanted to have enough time. An awkward atmosphere fills the room as Tywin contemplates. The silence is broken only occasionally when he asks her a question. “What are you going to do about your divorce?” he asks and Elia swallows. She had thought about that for a long time as well and quite frankly there was only one thing that she could do. I am going to dismiss the divorce suit and stay married if you agree to help me” she says. Then she shrugs “nothing can be done about it.” The clock ticks and they near Elia’s curfew of midnight and Elia wonders if she should step out and call her uncle, he was quite overprotective as of late, when Tywin finally agrees.

“I will help you” he says and Elia wants to cry tears of joy. But she manages to control herself. They shake hands coolly and Tywin calls for Jaime again. Jaime takes her home and he notices her jubilant mood. “You managed to convince my father?” he asks almost in disbelief. Elia grins at him her mood still high “of course” she says smugly. The ride back is fast with no traffic and they manage to get back inside without any problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it!!!
> 
> I will be going on hiatus for all of my fics. for a little while. For various reasons I do not have a lot of time to write unfortunately :(


	12. OUTTAKE: Elia reads the emails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Kat one of my Favorite Commenters!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> OMG!!! I am so sorry this is so late!!!! I had it written but I forgot to post it!!!! Sorry! But I hope you like it!!!

It felt so wrong. Even though Elia was doing it to help her going to be ex-husband she felt weird snooping through his emails. The chair creaks under Elia’s weight as she settles in behind Rhaegar’s desk. She had managed to convince the FBI not to go through Rhaegar’s computer, due to the fact, that he may have classified sensitive information on there. But they were going to go through that Stark girl’s computer so Elia needed a heads-up on what they would find. In case she had to defend against it in court.

  
The computer screen in bright in the dark room (it was nearly midnight). She opens Rhaegar’s secure server and when it asks for his email password she rolled her neck and cracked her fingers. It turns out she clearly had not known him as well as he had thought but still she was confident that she would be able to guess his password. She gets it on the first try. It was the date of their son’s conception. It was a little strange Elia knew, to have the date of a time when they had sex as a password, but that was Rhaegar.

  
The morning after that date, she and Rhaegar had awoken to news that meterologists had captured the image of a red comet in the sky last night, a surprise they had not been expecting, and Rhaegar had worked himself up into a tizzy. Elia could still remember that morning.

  
Rhaegar had awoken, at the crack of dawn like usual, and left the bed first careful to slip out and not let cold air hit her under the covers. Elia had still been sore and tired from their activities and she stirred slightly when he left but fell back asleep quickly.

  
“It’s a sign Elia” he told her eyes wide with excitement. He had seen the news of the meteor and had bounded back into their bedroom. Elia had squinted up at him as he paced and rambled by the bedside. He had pressed kisses all over her tummy and told her she was pregnant, he was certain of it, while she had just nodded.  
Elia shakes her head. Now was not the time to be reminiscing about the past. She scrolls down looking for the earliest emails.

From: RhaegarT@gmail.com  
To: wolfgirl69@yahoo.com  
Subject: Hello

  
To the dearest Knight of the Laughing Tree,  
I hope that you are doing well. How is your wrist? Did you manage to see a doctor without too much trouble? I hope you don’t mind me writing to you but our connection was far too great for me not to pursue this.

  
Sincerely,  
Rhaegar Targaryen.

 

Reply to: RhaegarT@gmail.com  
From: wolfgirl69@yahoo.com  
Subject: Hello

  
Your grace,  
My wrist is fine. My brother Ned is good with this kind of stuff so I got it taken care of without anyone finding out. I don’t mind, after all I was the one that gave you my email, but I am a little surprised. I wasn’t actually expecting you to contact me, lol.

  
Lyanna

 

Reply to: wolfgirl69@yahoo.com  
From: RhaegarT@gmail.com  
Subject: Hello

  
Dear Lyanna,  
There is no need to be so formal. Please address me simply as Rhaegar. The surprise was a welcome one I hope. I am glad your wrist is alright. I did not know your brother was trained in first-aid. That is very interesting. Is he planning on joining the knights watch?  
Also, I have composed a small melody. It is not finished but I was hoping to get your opinion on it. Let me know what you think.

  
Sincerely,  
Rhaegar Targaryen.  
Attachment: 1 – Melody of the Maid RD

 

Curious Elia clicked on the audio file and a somewhat familiar tune came through. Elia vaguely recalls hearing Rhaegar prepare this but she does not remember ever being shown this. It was a romantic tune. There is a lump in her throat as Elia closes out the music.

  
Lyanna’s reply is as bad as she expected. The girl was nothing but complimentary about his music and she has gone into this tangent about her brothers and what they were like and what they wanted to do. It annoys Elia seeing this girl take up Rhaegar’s invitation into a conversation so easily.

  
The next few emails she goes through are similar, they tell each other about themselves, Rhaegar Elia notices while he mentions his mother and siblings stays quiet about her and the children (and his father – but Elia doesn’t particularly care about that). There are many and she doesn’t truly want to read them all so Elia scrolls through the emails randomly opening different ones. For the most part it is the same kind of stuff, although things get more romantic and heated, as the emails progress. Lyanna and Rhaegar talk about their days and their feelings on subjects like certain heroes in classic lore. Elia was surprised by that, she had not pegged Lyanna as someone who knew the classics but the girl was quite knowledgeable about them, making points Elia would agree with under different circumstances.

  
From: RhaegarT@gmail.com  
To: wolfgirl69@yahoo.com  
Subject:

  
For you.  
Attachment: 1 – 4ji5o. jpeg

  
Elia clicks on the attachment and snorts in disbelief. It is a topless picture of Rhaegar a selfie that he took in front of the mirror. Of course, Elia doesn’t know why she was so surprised. Rhaegar was like every other cheating husband, sending topless pictures to other girls, why was she expecting more from him?  
Elia doesn’t click on Lyanna’s rely. She doesn’t want to see what Lyanna says in reply doesn’t want to know if Lyanna sent her own picture in reply.  
Not wanting to read many more Elia scrolls up fast to get to the top and sign out of the server when a subject line catches her eye. She opens it up.

 

From: wolfgirl69@yahoo.com  
To: RhaegarT@gmail.com  
Subject: can’t do this

  
Rhaegar, does your wife know about us? I mean this – we us it is turning into something so much bigger than I thought it would be and I can’t do that to your wife. I saw in the news that she might be pregnant and I … I know what it is like to be cheated on Rhaegar. I told you about my past with Robert. It hurts and I don’t want to be that person that makes someone else feel like I did. I’ve been ignoring everything because I liked being with you but I can’t anymore.  
Goodbye.

 

  
Elia’s heart is pounding as she hovers her mouse over Rhaegar’s reply. This was not the last email. There were so many more emails after this so Elia knows that Rhaegar must have said something terrible. She braces wondering if she truly even actually wants to know. She finds she does.

 

Reply to: wolfgirl69@yahoo.com  
From: RhaegarT@gmail.com  
Subject: can’t do this  
Lyanna,

  
My marriage to Elia was a political one. It is not one of love. Our parents arranged it and we just played the part of dutiful children. Lyanna you are the one that I chose. And yes, we have a wonderful child and she may be, not for sure, with another one but it is not what you thought. Elia and I have an understanding. I do not love her. You are the one that I love and have loved from the moment I saw you at the tourney. Please believe me. I am not like Robert. For most of my marriage I have never strayed but when I saw you I could not stop myself. You were all that I could see.  
Lyanna, let’s run away. I am not just saying it I mean it. Lets forget everything and everyone and just love. Let’s be in love.

  
I love you,  
Rhaegar

Elia had gone numb after the first sentence in the email and so she barely registered the rest of the email even though she read it. Ah, so this was what Rhaegar actually thought. Tears are streaming down Elia’s face and her nose is running as she hits the back button. She pushes down on the up arrow until she gets to the top of the inbox. She signs out shuts the computer down. She nearly makes it all the way to her room before breaking down. Nearly.

  
She crouches down in front of the doorway to her chambers and bites her fist to quiet her sobs. Her children were sleeping inside and she did not want to wake them. Jaime was there, having been assigned guard duty, and he was bewildered. He crouches next to her and his hands hover over her as though he was unsure where or whether to touch her or not. At the time Elia was to hurt to even acknowledge him but as her sobs come to an end some hours later she is mortified. She swears him to secrecy while cursing herself for not having been able to at least make it inside her chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a comment below. Feel free to criticize I am always looking to improve.


End file.
